Love Bug
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: During a fight with Heinz Doofenshmirts, Doof's invention hits Phineas and Ferb making them very very sick. Perry needs Heinz help to cure his brothers, will they both start liking each other more than before?... even fall in love? Human Perry X Heinz. Co author: Black Blizzard. Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance. Rating T.
1. Chapter 1 The love Bug

Chapter 01 Love bug

Quanktumspirit: "A new story, written together with Black Blizzard. During a fight with Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Doof's invention hits Phineas and Ferb making them very very sick. Perry needs Heinz's help to cure his brothers, will they both start liking each other more than before?... even fall in love? Please review. Thank you very much Meoata for correcting the grammar, punctuation and making the story stronger."

* * *

A nice morning sun started to rise over Danville. Inside the bedroom in a house in the suburbs, two boys just woke up; Phineas Flynn Fletcher and Ferb Fletcher both stretched in their beds and got dressed. Phineas wore his usual orange and white stripped t-shirt and some blue jeans. Ferb also wore his usual outfit, a white shirt and violet trousers. The two brothers looked and smiled at each other.

"Did you sleep well Ferb?" Phineas asked him.

Ferb grinned and stretched his thumb up with a smile on his face. They then walked out of the bedroom to head downstairs for breakfast.

In the bedroom next door their older sister, Candace, was up and had just gotten dressed as well. She wore a plain white skirt and an orange t-shirt with white shoes and orange socks. After she finished combing her long orange hair she walked outside behind her brothers.

And in the master bedroom their parents Linda and Lawrence Flynn Fletcher were up too.

"Morning darling," Lawrence said kissing his wife.

Linda smiled at her husband and kissed him as well while they held each other in a loving morning embrace, "Morning dear. Come on we have to get going, we don't want to be late."

Linda got dressed in a white and yellow shirt with black trousers, whiles Lawrence was dressed in a white shirt and black trousers.

"Come, let's go." Linda said.

Lawrence got their suitcases and walked with his wife downstairs. Yesterday they had them packed because they were going to go to a second hand market tour around Europe and weren't going to be back for 2 weeks.

In the last bedroom of the house was their oldest son, Perry Flynn Fletcher. He is 24 years old and very mysterious compared to the other family members of this household.

As Perry got up, he stretched before reaching over to the night stand beside his bed for the comb before he combed his bright blue greenish hair back. He then had a shower in his ensuite. After getting dressed in some brown trousers, a brown T-shirt and brown trainers he walked downstairs, following the rest of his family.

Before he left his room he looked around it. His desk was just packed with paper of artwork he has been drawing, his book shelf was filled with thick and fantastic novels which he never reads and his wall just had images of his family, his mother, father, brothers and sister. He smiled and closed it off.

The reason he has to make sure the room looked like a typical 24 year old student's bedroom is because he has a top secret job in which nobody in his family was allowed to know of. He was a secret agent, fighting his long time nemesis Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He knew if anybody would find the truth about his secret life out he would either lose his home, his family would be taken hostage or his mother would put him under house arrest while Danville gets attacked by a flying staple gun. Yes that's how stupid Heinz was and Perry has to keep him in line.

He walked downstairs and wondered what Heinz has planned for today.

* * *

Downstairs Phineas and Ferb were eating bowls filled with cereal, Candace ate two boiled eggs, Lawrence had a cup of coffee and some French toast with scrambled eggs, and Linda had a cup of apple juice and a granola bar.

Perry walked into the kitchen, getting himself a cup of water and made himself a mixed fruit salad to eat.

Even though the family was seated around the table, Perry pulled himself back and sat on a high stool at the bar in the kitchen. He focused on his meal and picked up some nick picks of the discussion of his family. But as his name was mentioned, Perry looked up.

"Perry, can you build something with us today? You haven't played with us since we were 5 years old," Phineas asked his brother.

Perry felt his heart break; he has missed playing with his siblings, but his top secret job just kept him on his toes all the time. He has no time to get himself attached to his family at all. Plus he doesn't want them to get captured by any of his enemies.

Ferb looked at his brother as well, "Yes Perry. Please... we will do whatever you want, just stay."

Oh god, Ferb and his too cute British accent that would make Perry melt. He couldn't let anything happen to them; if he got too attached to his family, he would break down eventually. Perry sighed hard and focused on his brothers.

"Guys, you know I am too old to play with you. Plus I can't ignore my job; our company is getting one massive contract in after the other. Pinky, my partner, and I are over our heads in work. If I miss as much as half a day then the entire company could collapse, hundreds of people would be out of their jobs and I don't want to risk that," Perry said.

Even though his job as being a secret agent, his family thinks he is working as an art designer for a very big motion picture company like Disney. Here, he and Pinky have called their motion pictures CDVM, which stands for Camera, DVD, Video, and Movie.

Phineas, Ferb and Candace sadly sighed. That was his main excuse to not play with them. Perry saw the sad view, but he was just so hard. He would never miss a day even if he breaks his brothers and sisters heart.

Lawrence looked at them, "Oh Perry, can you please get at least 2 weeks off from your work? Your mother and I are going to be in Europe at a Second hand tradition meeting. It is the 200th year of the second hand stalls, everybody who owns a second hand shop will be there and we will be there the entire time."

Just as Perry ate his meal he choked on his apple pieces he was just about to chew. He spat it out, banging his fist against his chest to calm down before eventually falling of his chair and slamming himself on the floor. Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Phineas and Ferb looked over to their family member as he quickly got up and blushed at the stares he was getting before cleaning the dust of his clothes he sat back down, quickly gobbled his fruit salad to the end, and then glared at his step-father.

"Lawrence, have I not just told you that I am busy behind my ears, I can't just-" Perry was about to argue.

But Linda cut him off, "Perry please, just this once. I'm sure you won't lose your job if you take a while off. You may go today and tell your boss you are going to take two weeks off. We can't afford a baby sitter to sit our children for the length of time, even if you come back every evening. Please."

Even though Perry could afford for them a babysitter, he would just have to accept it. Perry sighed, finishing his bowl before a honking sound was heard outside, two in fact.

One was a big yellow school bus for Phineas, Ferb and Candace's last school day before the summer holidays would start, a second was a small car with a pink haired man sitting in it. This was Pinky, Perry's best friend. Pinky angrily walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Perry sadly looked to his family, "I'll try and be back before lunch guys. I have to go now."

The others nodded their heads; Phineas, Ferb and Candace got their school bags and left towards the school bus passing Pinky. Isabella was with him in the car, he dropped her off to catch the bus by her best friend's house.

"I'll see you guys later," Perry said.

Pinky smiled at his friend and hugged him, "Hi Perry. Everything ok?"

Perry sighed, "I'll tell you on our way to the company."

Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace hugged the two adults and got into the yellow school bus. Perry and Pinky watched the bus drive away as Lawrence and Linda were in their brown car, ready to drive off.

"Don't forget your promise Perry. See you soon," Linda said and they were off.

Perry gritted his teeth together. Pinky quickly sat him on the passenger side of the car as he got into the driver's seat. As they headed out to the road and off to their actual job at the OWCA, a detective agency. Pinky looked over to Perry.

Throughout the entire drive Perry not once looked happy. He was in such a foul mood that Pinky was too scared to ask a single question. They were driving out of the city and into a sort of scrappy looking wasteland where not even the most evil crooks would think of going to steal anything. It was just a plain, wasteland with nothing noticeable that would make the area stand out in any way shape or form. After travelling for 20 minutes they reached a very one story flat gray building. Outside in the dim lights shone the words OWCA, Organisation without a cool acronym.

They both got out of the car and headed straight inside. Perry seemed so out of focus at the moment that they used Pinky's ID and password to get inside. Once they entered the main hall hundreds of other men, women, professors, and bosses were walking around. Pinky got to a lift, typed in his code once more before stepping in.

"Perry, keep your focus, please," Pinky said as Perry was pulled into the lift himself.

Perry quickly in putted his code and the lift drove the two friends to their offices. The lifts music was calming down Perry a little bit. So much so that he looked over to Pinky who was looking at him as if he was still waiting for an explanation as to why Perry seemed so morose. Perry sighed, before he explained the door opened to his office, just after stepping out Pinky put his black shoe in the door way to stop it from closing.

"Perry, Skype me once I'm in my office. I can't ignore the misery that is radiating from you," Pinky said.

Perry nodded, "I promise Pinky. See you in a bit."

The lift gave off an annoying fussing sound, Pinky got his foot back out and they both took their hats off, gesturing a sign of respect for each other. Then the doors finally closed again, sending Pinky into his office which was just one above Perry.

Perry looked at his office still miserable as ever. His OWCA office had a very big desk, an Apple laptop and a computer on it, 12 book cases stuffed with files of documents from many mass criminals that he took down in the past, and a nice light shining from the top as well as a black coat stand. He walked up to it and hung his hat and coat on it. Once that was done Perry walked to his desk and sat down on it. His thoughts were still with his family; how was his mother and step father? What are Phineas and Ferb doing now? And Candace?

Perry looked at a pin board on the side of his desk; it reminded him that he had, later on, a meeting with Major Monogram who was going to give him his mission against a doctor and member of the LOVEMUFFIN community, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Heinz and Perry have a quite normal enemy relationship like any other OWCA nemesis.

Just as he was about to think over what Phineas and Ferb were doing at the moment his laptop beeped, Perry straightened himself out and opened his OWCA top secret Skype account. With this account only members of the OWCA could access it. Sure he has a private one in which he could contact Phineas, Ferb, Candace or his parents if needed, but they didn't get to be in his OWCA one.

After accepting the call and video chat request his friend Pinky appeared on the other side of the screen. Pinky's office was pink with images of his family as well. Pinky just combed a bit of his pink hair back as he looked at his best friend through the webcam.

"Perry do you hear me loud and clear?" Pinky called through.

Perry nodded, "Loud and clear Pinky. What's wrong?"

Pinky snorted mad as he glared at his best friend, "Don't try turning the tables Perry. That question was for me to you. Not the other way around. So spill, even through the Skype accounts your misery is plastered on your face."

Perry sighed, "It's just... my parents have gone away again for a two week vacation and I have to baby sit my younger siblings."

Pinky nodded, he knew of the struggles Perry faced with a top secret job. Having to be accessible 24/7; having your family hang around you for a long time can get scary and stressful.

"As long as nothing bad will happen to them, it should be an easy task for you Perry. Good luck... Oh, I just got a call through from Wanda. I have to be on my way, See you soon." Pinky said.

Perry nodded and they both turned their Skype call off. Then Perry got a call from his boss, Major Monogram.

He was a 70 somewhat year old man with white hair and wearing a green uniform with a violet MM on his side every day. As he appeared on screen Perry got a note pad and black ballpoint pen out.

"Agent P, it's Dr. Doofenshmirtz again! He has invented a machine which spreads out some form of a disease out to which only he knows the cure formula. Stop him before someone is affected by it. Good luck, Agent," MM said.

Perry nodded, "I'm on my way sir."

Monogram nodded and turned the Skype call off. Perry got his jacket back on and typed in the code to close his office down. He then left his office and saw the other Agents on their way to their own nemeses.

Perry got back in his car and drove through to the lower Tri State Area. His nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, was his main enemy in his job. So far they both have been battling it out between each other for the past 5 years, and... Perry wouldn't be lying... but fighting Heinz he noticed that the man was practically flirting with him for the past 2 months up until now. He talks none stop about every single second of his miserable life, he knows about his ex wife, Charlene and his daughter from her, Vanessa. But what set him apart is that he acknowledges his mistakes and tries to fix things from time to time.

Most nemeses Perry knew of wouldn't mind if they have to kill somebody in the process to get what they wanted, but Heinz he would fight even himself if it means doing the right thing and Perry admirers the man for that.

"What has that mad scientist got up his sleeve now?" Perry asked himself as he parked his car underneath the balcony of Heinz's home.

He got to the lift and rode it up. Heinz lives on the very top floor of the violet building. Perry loves the fact that the building looks like his younger brother, Ferb's head. But he hates it that he has to travel over 200 stories just to get to Heinz home. Sure a good way to keep fit, but it was just a time waster.

* * *

As Perry got to Heinz home he knocked on the door.

Inside the scientific room Heinz, his nemesis, looked up from his contraption he has just finished building and experimenting with. His construction was aiming towards the Tri State Area itself, ready to strike somebody down with his plan.

"Norm get the door. Perry has arrived." Heinz called out.

He was a 40 year old man experimenting with various things to take over the Tri State Area like the other LOVEMUFFIN members of this club. Perry would always be there to stop him... but as time went by... Heinz started to fall for Perry a little bit. While nobody would visit him or show any form of interest in his life, Perry would be there. He helped him set various parties for his daughter, he would talk and advise him on problems in his life... even one time he made a 'Perry the Stand in human' doll because he misses his nemesis when Perry wasn't around.

For now that doll was locked and in hiding inside Heinz's bedroom. A bit twisted, but for Heinz Perry is a very handsome young man. Nobody has affected him as deep or quick as Perry had.

He used to have other nemesis, but they left him quickly, because they couldn't stand his constant chatter. The first one he actually got was Dennis, a white haired man who was much more looks then skills, but he left and has Rodney as his nemesis, another man Heinz hates to the bone as his nemesis and he can't stand the white haired bitch. Dennis was a type of man Heinz would describe as: 'Beautiful human, but with the personality of a rotten cabbage.' During their battles Dennis has actually bitten Heinz several times. He hates him so much that at one point he wanted to blow that bastard up. Lucky though he left him now and had Rodney as his nemesis, another man Heinz hates.

His second nemesis was Peter. A black haired and very serious Agent who Heinz had an acquaintance-wise of a relationship with. It was as he moved homes from Gimmleshtup to the Tri State Area that Peter was his nemesis, a very over weight guy who was more interested in emptying his fridge out for an afternoon snack then actually fighting him, so he gave up on that man pretty fast as well. Yes he would show up from time to time to check on him, but overall he has no connection nor interest in the other Agent whatsoever.

But right now he has Perry Flynn Fletcher. Perry is an Agent modeled right. Heinz was just so impressed with the young man's speed, agility and he never lets himself be distracted by anything. Heck one time Heinz tried to give Perry a girlfriend, but he shot her off into the wind faster before she could even tell him she loved him. Several times he would help Perry out and Perry helped him out too. Like one time as it was his daughter's birthday and he had no clue how to make a 16 year old party, Perry created the perfect ruined gruff type of party that impressed all of her punk friends very well. Overall, Perry was the best Agent and friend Heinz could have ever asked for.

As Norm opened the door for Perry, the young man thanked him by lifting his hat up and walking through the door. He looked around, waiting for some sort of trap to spring out... but nothing yet. Norm just stood there and pushed him through into Heinz's reception room.

Perry never once took his eyes of the robot man, just in case he was the one who was going to capture him, but no. The robot just walked through to the other room.

Norm then called out, "Dad, Agent Perry has just arrived."

Heinz walked through grinning, "Ah, thank you Norm. Could you please get a glass of water for Perry?"

"Wait, what? Heinz what are you up to? I don't have time for a 'glass of water'. Where is the trap? And what is your plan today?" Perry asked, already wanting to leave.

Norm got the water anyway and forced Perry to drink it. As he did out of the water grew suddenly a weird strangle plant that quickly tied him together, Getting tighter and tighter the more Perry fought against it.

Perry rolled his eyes, "Very clever, Heinz, a water tank strangle plant."

"Correct! Now for my plan. This, Perry." Heinz said stepping to the side.

Perry saw a laser gun aiming towards the town. Little did Perry know where it was actually aimed or what it would do.

"So... as I was visiting my brother, he was sick in the hospital to get a signature for a LOVEMUFFIN plan I won't go into detail, he was sick with the flu. This gave me the idea: The flu is a very strong disease on the planet that hurts a lot of people. If I use it on my brother, he will have to step down for a while and the next in line would have to take over, Me! Because I can brainwash the other LOVEMUFFIN members of giving me the full control over everybody. Combining them, I came up with the 'Cold-Flu-pass-out-inator'! And I have the only medicine that can cure the people with my 'flue' design. The person affected by my flu germ would have to take these tablets once every 10 hours. If not, they will get worse before eventually screaming for mercy! The medicine has to be taken for a few days and other bullshit things for the flu to leave. And having my brother out for a few days the changes will make him so freaked out about the LOVEMUFFIN changes that he will leave the club and never want to commit evil at all!" Heinz explained.

Perry shook his head, "That is the dumbest plan I have ever heard of, Heinz."

"Whatever, it is good and I am gaining plus points with the LOVEMUFFIN community, so I don't care," Heinz said.

As quickly as Perry could he got one of his knives out of a pocket of his coat and chopped the plants to ribbons. He attacked Heinz out of fury before slamming him against the wall, having Heinz pass out.

Norm drove up to Heinz's flu construction and actually activated it.

"At least my father would be pleased with me that I carried his plan out," Norm said.

Perry's eyes widened, "WAIT NORM, DON'T!"

Too late, the Cold-Flu-pass-out-inator shot a silver line out and actually hit its target... but not whom Heinz thought it would hit. Perry ran towards the window, absolutely horrified. The beam struck the centre tree growing in his parent's back yard... and then disappeared.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Ooooohhhh, drama. Please review. We own nobody except the idea."


	2. Chapter 2 The Doctor has arrived

Chapter 02 The Doctor has arrived

BlackBlizzard: "A little short on my end, this is my first time ever working with someone on their story. I hope I did good Quanktum."

Quanktumspirits reply: "You did excellent. Not too much, but not full steam ahead. I love it. Just the right amount to keep the readers on their toes."

* * *

Perry stood stunned for a moment. He reached into his pocket, shaking to grab his phone. He had quickly dialled a number and waited for a response impatiently and scared.

"Hello-?"

"Pinky, go to my house and get an ambulance with you or the OWCA medics. I need you to hurry and send a swat team to search Danville and the surrounding area. We are going to need vaccination camps pronto." Perry looked behind him to see that Heinz was still unconscious. "I'm going to need several medical technologist and a clear off on Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and the surrounding apartments."

"I'm on it." Pinky says. "What happened though? And why am I going to your house?"

"I think Heinz has sent a 'shot' to my house. Not only that but my brothers were there-" Perry narrowed his sight at scientist laying on the ground. "I'm sending him to OWCA headquarters."

"I'm twenty minutes away from your house and the swat team has been deployed." Pinky says sounding worried. "How old are your brothers? And what shot was it? A ray?"

"It sent a disease, Pinky."

The brakes on Pinkys car could be heard violently.

"He did what?!" the pink haired agent yelled. "Do you know how many accounts of attempted murder he can be brought upon?! Or the sickness of that! Disgusting! What is wrong with- Why would he do that?!"

"Something dealing with his brother." Perry rolled his eyes.

Frankly, he was worried. A feeling at the bottom to the top of his gut that just wouldn't leave him.

"How stupid." Pinky muttered. "The medical technologist are five minutes away. I'm at your house."

"Pinky how are they?" Perry asks only to be answered with a gasp. "Pinky? Pinky?!"

"Oh my gosh!"

Perry could hear Pinky calling for backup on his watch. The pink male sounded so scared and frightened that it made Perry weak.

"Pinky, what wrong?"

"Perry, m-meet me at OWCA headquarters in Treville." Pinky stuttered.

When he did, Perry automatically it was the worst situation. Pinky only stuttered for three reasons; when he was nervous, when he was cold, or when he has trouble finding the right words.

"Pink-"

Before Perry could even get a word out, Pinky had hung up the phone. The medical agents were at the house and sweeping over the tri state area for any signs of illness. Perry had taken Doof to OWCA headquarters. When the evil scientist awoke to find himself handcuffed and not in his home, he was beyond scared.

"What am I doing here?! This isn't how things go!" Doof bucked in his chair, "We fight, you defeat me! I don't get locked up!"

"Well I didn't defeat you!" Perry growled angrily seating across the man. "What you did was one of the most disgusting things any evil scientist could! A disease Heinz!? Those can kill! They can hurt! That not evil, it's _wrong_."

Doof flinched and stopped moving when he heard the malice of Perry's voice. The worse things possible began to form in the scientist's mind. Did...did he kill someone? Did he kill people? His machine must have malfunctioned. He didn't mean to do it.

"I-I'm sorry." Doof looked down. Tears forming in the rims of his eyes. "I-I didn't consider-"

"You should have." Perry snapped. He narrowed his eyes further at the villain. "You better be glad that you are the only one who can cure this or I would have thrown your ass in prison the moment we got here."

Ouch. Doof deserved that one. He never thought Perry would say such things but he knew it was probably true. Just as it seemed Perry was going to say more, Major Monogram appeared behind the young man.

"Perry, I think he's had enough." The older man says placing a hand on Perry's shoulder. "Go see the kids at Mercy."

Kids? Oh dear gosh. Did Doof hurt children? The scientist watched as Perry left. The agent seemed quick and in a hurry to see them. It made Doof wonder if they were Perry's kids. Did Perry have children? Did the young agent have a family? It made Doof sick to think that he had been flirting with a man who had already had priorities.

Doof momentarily thought of Vanessa. How would he have felt if this were done backwards? What if Perry had sickened Vanessa? Doof would surely feel the pain Perry had been feeling a few minutes ago. Doof would have certainly tried to kill Perry if he had done something to his little daughter.

The scientist sighed. He was evil. No, not evil, he was _wrong._ Morally wrong is what Perry called him. Why did he do the things he does? Revenge? On who? Himself, to makeup for the loss of his parents acceptance? Why? Maybe to get attention in the world? So he became evil? Is that the reason?

"Doofenshmirtz," Major Monogram says

Snapping the man out of his thoughts. "You will be working with our trained medics to bring back a cure for this virus."

"There is already a cure. You just have to take several medications-"

"That does not work Heinz." Monogram says. "Perry had went over that with the medics and they have proven your medicines unhelpful in the matter. Since you are the one who created this virus, I highly recommend that you fix this."

"B-but it's only the flu!"

"It _was_ the Flu." Monogram says. "It mutated into something more."

Doof sat back. The uneasy feeling never left him as he listened to Monograms orders and regulations.

Heinz Doofenshmirts was forced into clamp irons around his legs, he was allowed to be in the OWCA doctors labs next door to Phineas and Ferb, he has to check on the children 5 times in one hour, he was permitted to use any medication already available and has to deliver to Monogram and Perry a report about the children's health at the end of the day and the beginning.

Heinz placed his own orders, one he will not be disturbed during his experimenting, two he will not be harassed or injured during the experimentations, three he would need 20 rats to test the drugs before giving them to the children.

It had been hours since Doof had heard from Perry but he was able to hear some of the gossip that spreads around the OWCA workplace just like any workplace. The latest news was Perry's kids had been infected with a virus that was aimed directly at his home; unmistakably by the evil scientist he had been assigned to fight.

Doof had never felt guilty in his life.

He stumbled across the OWCA, escorted by two women agents. Just as they were going to turn a corner, a pink lady had flashed in front of him and punched him square in the jaw making him fall backward.

"You bastard!" She cried.

Doof looked up to see a beautiful woman, not so curvy and very petite but had broad shoulders and long curly pink hair down to them. Her pink eyes were violently staring him down and her pink lips opened to curse him.

"Pinky! Pinky calm down!" the two escorts tried to calm her down. "Pinky you are not allowed to hurt him!"

"He needs more than to be hurt!" she screamed.

Doof could see the woman was in pain. Her pink suit was all roughed up by her actions and her pink dress shoes were tutti from running too fast on this concrete floor. An odd feature of her would have to be her flat chest. She was a very pretty woman but she lacked breasts. For a small minute Doof pondered how could a woman like this not have any?

"Agent Pinky! You are better than this!" The woman escort says. "Go see to Perry! He needs you more right now!"

Perry? Heinz snapped out of his thoughts at the mention of his enemies name. He stated at the pink haired girl. She was pretty. She was really pretty. Maybe she was Perry's girlfriend? His wife? The bearer of his children? Doofs heart crumbled. What had he done? Are Perry's kids okay?

"I will get you Heinz, what you did to Perry-!"

"That's enough Pinky." said a voice Heinz remembers.

Everyone's head snapped over to Peter, a round fellow, and Heinz last agent. He seemed fit now, and stated at all of them with cold eyes. He was wearing a plane black suite with a white shirt underneath it. And two black boots on his feet.

"Go see Perry." Peter sounded almost forced as if he didn't Pinky to go but he knew it was the right thing. "You are the only one of talking him out of quitting the OWCA and to get him right in the head...He's breaking down in Mercy right now and it's hard to see him like that."

Pinky bit his lip and shakingly nodded. His eyes went to Heinz, "If you don't fix this just so you know, I keep my promises; I will hurt you and make it look like an accident."

Doof shivered. The way she looked at him could make hell freeze over.

Pinky stomped out of the OWCA office into an elevator and with one last glare to Heinz, the elevator door closed shut. Doof felt like he could breathe again.

The escorts had left when Peter nodded to them, that left Doof with Peter. It was a good thing that Heinz knew him and they had a good acquaint otherwise he was sure Peter would have probably beat the living daylights out of him. He was pushed into Peter's office and laid in the sofa chair.

"I never seen Perry like that before." Peter said handing Doof a coke. The round agent sat in his chair across the room behind his desk. He popped open his coke, "I went to Mercy to see about the rumours and man, in all my years of working for the OWCA with him, I never once seen him cry."

Perry cried? Doof questions himself but doesn't say a word.

"A huge mess." Peter added taking a sip of his coke. "And I couldn't blame him. The kids are near dead."

Doof flinched, sitting back into his seat trying to blend with the couch.

"They were pale, unmoving." Peter reflects wiping his eyes. He was probably tired, it is 1:00 o'clock in the morning. "He had to speak them through glass. He wasn't even allowed to go into the room! It was that bad! And gosh, when Pinky came to me when he saw the kids."

"Pinky?"

"Ya know, the pink haired man that punched you in the face?"

"That was a man?" Doof asks not sounding surprised.

"Yeah and my boyfriend." Peter says taking another swig of his drink. "I don't like it when he hangs with Perry though. Too close." Peter began to slur.

He was definitely sleepy. "Perry's a little too rough for Pinky."

"What do you mean?"

"You know it's late." Peter says yawing. "You're suppose to stay with me in here but I'm not feeling it." he looked at the clock. "How bout I order some Chinese food and lemonade?"

"Okay." Doof says tiredly himself. He hadn't eaten in hours so he could do for some food.

After Peters order came Heinz ate very carefully. He started to feel ill inside, the man he was trying to win over will hate him for all eternity, he has lost everybody. His first wife divorced herself from him as they were barely married for 3 years, his daughter hates him for working so much, and the man he has been flirting and falling in love for the past 10 months had a wife and two kids.

Two innocent boys who were hurt, if not almost killed by him. Heinz wouldn't be to surprised if Perry would want nothing to do with him any more.

Peter finished his meal and left to bed, Heinz got a second folded bed in the living room, he laid himself down and silently cried before himself. He has lost everything, nothing will ever be the same. If Perry's sons were going to make it threw he knew he has to give it his all.

Since he still couldn't sleep, he quietly left Peters room. He walked threw the OWCA carefully and entered the medical wing. He walked right to the back where the 'Virus chamber rooms' were. After walking threw it he came back to Phineas and Ferb.

Both boys were lying on two pure white beds, they had a breathing mask over and were given oxygen to keep them alive. The heart monitors were beeping calmly showing them to be in a deep sleep.

Heinz took the medical files and read them threw. Apparently his virus has implanted itself in the upper hip bones of both boys, Heinz knew that his virus was going to go from bad to worse.

As a start it looked like it gave both boys a flue germs, next came the unconscious sleep that they were in now. What was the third one going to be?

Heinz knew he has to find the cure quickly... otherwise he knew he was going to lose everything. His job at the LOVEMUFFIN, his freedome because he was going to be jailed for bodily harm on two minors and a double murder,... but most of all he was scared that he was going to lose Perry. He was still in love with the Agent but he knew he will never be able to win him over ever again. He has lost everything.

After checking on the boys one last time he headed to bed. Hoping that his experiments will find the cure and get both boys back on their feet.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Like it says this story is very dramatic. Please review."


	3. Chapter 3 Rubbing salt into the wounds

Chapter 03 Rubbing salt into the wounds

Quanktumspirit: "Here is chapter 3, please review. I hope you like it BlackBlizzard and the other readers and reviewers. Plus I noticed Candace just vanished suddenly from chapter 2. But I can sort that out quickly."

* * *

After Perry had his dinner he was worrying now over his younger sister Candace. She couldn't find out that Perry has broken his 'babysitting job' over his younger siblings. But how could he get ride of her without throwing her into the same streak?

As he gave it some deeper thought he had an idea, but for that he would need Pinky, and Isabella's help.

Perry left his room and walked up to his friend, he grabbed Pinky by his hand and dragged the pink haired man away from his 'friend' Peter.

"Perry what is it?" Pinky asked him.

Perry rubbed a bit of his green-bluish hair nervous and handed him a phone. Pinky was even more confused.

Perry then explained to him his plan, "Pinky, I need yours and Isabella's help."

"Ok... for what?" Pinky asked.

"I not only have 2 younger brothers, but a younger sister as well, her name is Candace and she wasn't at the house as Heinz sent the beam there, she must be worried over us 3. Can you ask Isabella to take her away and distract her as best as she can? Candace can't know that I messed up please," Perry said.

Pinky opened his phone and Face booked Candace to try and find some things out about her. But as he read she has a 17 year old boyfriend called Jeremy Johnson that gave Pink another idea.

He smiled to his friend, "We might not need Isabella's help after all. We just send Candace and her boyfriend Jeremy Johnson on a romantic couple cruise threw the Pacific. That way she won't know what is going on."

Perry beamed over his face, "That is an excellent idea Pinky. Thank you."

"Anything for my friend," Pinky said as he booked the tickets.

He printed them out and put them in a business looking envelope addressed to Jeremy Johnson. He got into his car and drove of to meet up with him and Candace.

* * *

Whiles Perry was looking after his younger brothers, Candace was out shopping with her boyfriend Jeremy. They both went camping two days ago and were just heading home.

"What do you think your brothers have been up to?" Jeremy asked his girlfriend.

Candace shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea, and I don't mind. As long as I am with you Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled at his girlfriend.

Pinky just got to the mall and spotted them from a distance. Long orange hair, a round face and a dress on, yup looks like Candace. Pinky gave it some thought over how he could smuggle the cards to them both. Then he knew how.

Pinky put some water into his eyes and cried before himself. He held onto the cruise tickets and walked furious up to them.

Whiles mumbling under his breath, "That treacherous idiot. How dare she... I wanted to go with her on this couple cruise, and now she has no time? Why? I am her boyfriend."

Candace and Jeremy noticed Pinky's distraught and upset walking pattern, Pinky almost tripped over his own two feet he was so focused in his roll that Jeremy caught him.

"Are you ok sir?" Jeremy asked him.

Pinky looked up whiles looking upset at the same time, "n... No. My girlfriend was supposed to go this month with me on a week long couples cruise,... b... but she was just involved in a car accident and can't go with me. And now I have these two expensive first class cruise tickets and can't re-book them or transfer the money back."

"We are so sorry sir, is there anything we can do to help?" Candace asked shocked.

Pinky was grinning inside himself, his story was buying itself better then he has ever expected. He looked up and nodded to them.

"Yes actually, if you two could take the tickets off me that would be a great help, and go together on the cruise, I am sure you will enjoy yourselves," Pinky said.

Jeremy's mouth dropped down, "A... are you sure? It is incredibly expensive, such a cruise. Are you sure you want us to go on it?"

"Yes please. I can't go on my own because I have to be there for her, please," Pinky said.

To add more dramatic effect he even bowed down to the two. Jeremy helped him back up and Candace took the tickets, she studied them, sure enough they were real.

Jeremy smiled and nodded his head, "It's fine with me. I just need to get some time off from my job at Slushy Dog and then I can go, you Candace?"

"Me to. I will have to pack and leave for my brothers a note behind, but other than that I have no problem. My parents are away as well," Candace said.

Pinky smiled, "Thank you."

Pinky quickly ran back to his car and drove of back to the OWCA. Candace drove home, packed her suite case and phoned Perry up.

* * *

Back at the OWCA Perry grinned as he was waiting for her call. He knew this was going to work like clock work, Pinky is one of the best Detective actors he has ever known. But will Candace and Jeremy buy the tickets of his friend?

He was brought out of his thoughts as his phone began to ring, it was his sisters mobile phone number, he smiled and then answered it.

"Hello?" Perry asked as he picked the call up.

"Perry, it's me Candace. Seeing as you are my guardian until our parents are back, can I ask for your permission to go on a cruise with my boyfriend Jeremy?" Candace asked.

Perry was cheering on the inside, she actually bought the cruise acting of his friend. He quickly masked his happiness with a serious and worried tone in his voice.

"What Candace? When did this come up?" Perry asked whiles chuckling on the other end.

"Well, a pink haired man was supposed to go on it, but because his girlfriend is sick for a while he can't go, so he asked me and Jeremy to go. Please Perry, I have never been on one all on my own," Candace begged.

Perry gave it some pretend thought, "Well... I don't know sis, you are only 15 years old..."

"Please, I really want some 'alone time' with my boyfriend. I promise I won't tell mum or dad about it," Candace continued to beg.

"Well... ok. BUT Candace you have to promise me not to tell mum or dad about it. Otherwise they will never trust me with anything ever again," Perry advised her.

"Cross my heart and hope to die Perry. Thanks brother," Candace said.

She got of the phone and Perry cheered. Now he and Heinz could continue working on the Anti-Virus formulae, whiles Candace enjoys a week long cruise trip paid by the OWCA. And he could keep his focus on his two brothers without having to worry about his younger sister.

* * *

With Heinz at the moment

Heinz was dreaming that he was being hurt and then murdered by Perry for 'harming/ in his dream killing his children'. After waking up for a 5th time Heinz saw it was sun light,... but it wasn't the morning that got him up.

Heinz focused on the celling and let his ears pick up any form of the slightest noise which he was sure was the thing that woke him up from his slumber. He was also quite pleased that he was permitted to sleep as long as he wants, well, up until now nobody has woken him up. He looked around the room, his white bed was keeping him nice and warm, he looked to the other end of the room and saw Peter was already up and left the bedroom, he must have been so quiet that Heinz didn't even notice him being up yet.

Suddenly a massive loud crash was heard and a scream rang right threw the entire OWCA, oh that was his 'alarm clock'.

"LET ME GO! LET ME THREW, I HAVE TO SEE THE CHILDREN!" Somebody was screaming the OWCA awake.

Heinz quickly got dressed and ran out of the room. Did something happen during the night to the kids? Were they near death or already dead? Has the wife of Perry finally arrived after Perry told her everything and want her revenge against him?

Nop it was Perry himself, he was awake and running in his Agent uniform threw to try and get to the medical wing. Heinz saw he has beaten at least 5 members of the OWCA away from himself trying to get to the kids.

Peter was awake a lot earlier, but even he wasn't pleased that Heinz was forcefully awakened. Everybody had Perry under a pin down and Pinky raced of to get Monogram to report on Perry's anger techniques.

"Perry calm down," Peter said who was pinning his hands down.

A second very strong build man that reminded Heinz of a bully from the past held Perry's legs down.

"Agent P if you don't calm down we have no choice but to sedative you and lock you up," The heavily build man said.

"Rennet Paternosters, let me go now, how w-" Perry snapped.

But this Rennet stopped him, "I would be hurt too, you know we all would, but we have to keep our heads, Dr. Doofenshmirtz knows what he is doing."

"LET ME-" Perry was going to scream again.

Monogram came threw, angry to be awakened so early, behind him came Carl and then Pinky.

Carl called out, "Sedative him now!"

Rennet did as he was asked and Perry was out again. Everybody held their heads, when Perry was mad he will affect the entire OWCA in a negative way.

Heinz tried to hide in shame as he looked to Monogram who didn't look happy to be awakened so early in to the new morning. He knew it was all his fault that Perry was so stressed out at the moment.

"Sorry sir Monogram," Heinz says.

But he shook it off, "Its ok. Now seeing as Agent Perry has awakened us all up me and Carl will get breakfast sorted out and everybody else who is awake enough will get washed and dressed and then report for breakfast. If not you may return to bed."

He left with Carl the OWCA and went out to get bread and stuff for breakfast. Heinz headed back to Peters bedroom and got his set of changed clothes, then he had a quick shower and got dressed. He got dressed in some black trousers, black socks and a black T-shirt, over that he placed his usual white lab coat to keep himself reasonably clean threw out the day, he then looked on the OWCA alarm clock and saw it was only 5 AM in the morning. Heinz rubbed his eyes and shook his head annoyed.

"Note to self, get to bed as early as you can," He growled to himself.

Peter walked to his double cupboard and got his usual work suite out. He then got dressed as well, back into a neat black suite with his hat on.

After both men were dressed they followed a massive line to the OWCA dinning room. Every Agent has their own coloured clothes on, the only similarity they all shared was the brown fedora hat on, everybody had a seat reserved for them, even their chemistry agents. Heinz looked around where he should be sitting, Peter and Pinky walked up to him and pulled him to a free seat with them.

Apart from Peter and Pinky sat another man at the table, this man has pale almost white skin and blond white hair, he was wearing a white shirt and white trousers with black shoes, and a second man next to him looked like he had pure black skin with even darker hair, he was wearing a orange suite with black shoes as well.

"Hi guys this is Heinz Doofenshmirts, Heinz this is Dennis Hase and the black guy is Robert Bromide," Pinky introduced them to each other.

Dennis got up and shook his hand, "A pleasure to know you sir. So you are the scientist who managed to almost kill Perry's kids?"

"Sorry, but yes, I hope they are doing fine," Heinz said felling ashamed.

Robert looked up, "The reports are making it seem like they are doing fine. Last night both boys have had a heigh fever, the Medical people want you later on to make for the 2 children their breakfast and feed it to them, then to deliver a status report."

Heinz nodded, "I will get right to it."

As it was agreed on it Heinz finished his breakfast. He agreed to everybody's surprise to get to work on the breakfast immediately.

After everybody continued with their meal, Heinz finished his breakfast, he was then lead to the kitchens were 1000 ingredients were all over the place. Heinz knew that Vitamin C was very good against such a cold, he made 2 bowls filled with fruit salads, in both fruit salads he cut orange slices, grapes, strawberries, bananas, cherries and plumbs, filled 4 glasses of Orange juice up. Then he made 4 slices of toast with orange marmalade on it.

Heinz knew that Phineas and Ferb both must be starving, since they both were asleep threw out the entire evening. And didn't get to have any dinner at all. Only the medication from the drip bag, and that didn't fill a half empty stomach up at all.

After the meal was done Heinz walked with Peter back to the 2 boys. Perry stood outside of their room and looked to Heinz. Perry was wearing a teal coloured suite with a light blue shirt and a black tie on. But also like every Agent there he had his 1914 fedora over his teal coloured hair.

"Please don't try and choke them," Perry said.

He hasn't got inside there yet, but Heinz nodded. Perry looked like he has barely slept, the doctor couldn't blame him, if his own daughter would sit in this situation he would be a bag of nerves and worry threw out the entire evening as well. And Perry must be a extremely worried father, he has after all 2 children who are critically ill. And all thanks to him, Heinz wanted nothing more to beat himself up for what he has done to the poor man.

After shaking Perry back out of his thoughts Heinz started his work, Heinz first got into his contamination suite with the mask on and then entered the room and placed the food tray on the side of both boys bed. He looked at the children, both Phineas and Ferb were sweating and moving slowly, very slowly side to side. Barely breathing.

Heinz checked on the pulls, he was shocked as he felt the fever burning the sheets, quickly he yanked both blankets off the burning hot children and turned on a small fan that was in the room to try and cool the burning fever type of children down.

"Phineas, Ferb wake up," Heinz called.

Both boys woke up shocked and looked around. Heinz got two more pillows to prop both boys up on their beds, he walked to the sink in the room, took two cloths and drenched them with ice cold water, then Heinz dabbed the ice cold cloth over their heads to cool the fever like temperature down as quick as possible.

Phineas was the first to recognise the area, "Wait... why are we in this white contaminated room?"

"You both have accidentally been hit by my Cold-Flue-pass-out-inator. I thought it would be a normal cold which should go away in a few days, but this virus seemed to grow stronger, day by day. You have to stay here whiles I work on an antidote against this flue," Heinz explained.

Ferb nodded his head, after Heinz calmed Phineas and Ferb's fever type of temperature down he handed them the tray and both boys ate the meal up. As they ate Phineas and Ferb saw they were out of their traditional clothes they would normally wear, and now they were in two white dress kilt type of clothes with small dolphins printed all over it.

"How are you both feeling now?" Heinz asked.

Ferb laid back upset against the cushions and shook his hands, Heinz saw they were growing pail and grey. The veins were a stronger darker blue then the day before.

Phineas had tears falling from his eyes, "We... we feel very weak. During the night we have both been sweating, our brains felt like somebody was driving a train over it, again and again. Plus a very loud whistling shot threw our ears the entire night as if the train driver held onto the whistle of the train down all the time."

Heinz checked their ears, neck and nose for any trouble, the disease seemed to up the antics again. But he noticed the neck which was very swollen was dying slowly back. So it is reaching its 4th stage.

But what was the 4th stage? Heinz didn't know yet. He took a stethoscope out of his pocket and placed the cold metal round disc against Ferb's chest.

"Breath in please Ferb," Heinz asks.

Ferb did as the doctor asked, just breathing in hurt and he began to cough again. Heinz nodded, but to be sure they both have reached the same stage at the same time he walked up to Phineas. Placed his round disc against his chest.

He then repeated, "Please breath in as well Phineas."

Phineas did, after that Heinz quickly stepped back as Phineas coughed again. He shook his head and wrote his findings down.

Phineas and Ferb picked their breakfasts up and ate them. The vitamins and minerals entering their system made them a little bit happy. It was battling the flue cold as best as it could, but it was still not enough. Within 5 minuets the vitamin boost died down and both children lied back down in their beds.

Heinz got their gas bottles back out and turned them on, he placed both breathing masks over their faces once the children were done with the food, he had a feeling the cold will get his revenge for the vitamin explosion they just got.

"Please, Phineas and Ferb, keep the masks over. The virus is going to try and turn your oxygen to your blood off. Keep that going and it might not succeed," Heinz said.

He was growing more and more worried. This diseases was laughing in his face. But Heinz will be the last one who has the best laugh. He quickly left the room, disinfected himself before running back to his lab. He got back to the disease infected lab rat and did the same to it. The lab rat ate his fruit food cocktail and then was gassed as well.

He noticed one slight difference between the lab rat and Phineas and Ferb, but it was a vital difference. The lab rat was affected by it a lot quicker than either boys. Heinz hopes with this discovery he could cure the boys a lot quicker and be read for any form the virus might strike up next.

Phineas and Ferb looked to each other, their own skins were turning gray. They finished their meals with a struggle, placed the gass masks back over and then lied back down in bed. They were getting very quickly bored.

After a knock came to the two boys they looked up once more, hopping it was going to be something against their boredom.

"Um... *cough*... come in," Phineas called out.

It was their brother Perry. He was back in his brown suite and had on the laminated suite over it. He walked to the two boys and sat down in the same chair Heinz placed it out. He looked at his very sick brothers with a guilt feeling in his chest. It was all his fault. Had he not challenged Heinz or Norm then they would have never been affected by this disease.

Phineas and Ferb's matt eyes beamed as they saw their brother, the 3 hugged and the two boys smiled at their older brother.

"Perry? What are you doing here? Where is here?" Ferb asked threw his mask.

Perry smiled happy at his brothers, he gave it some thought if he should tell them the truth about him. He decided to inform them about everything.

Perry breath calmly, "Well Phineas and Ferb, this is the OWCA. The organisation without a cool acronym. I've been working for them for the past five years. This was the place where I claimed to be a film maker as a cover. So you won't worry about me."

Phineas and Ferb nodded, they looked down and saw they were attached to a medicine bag and had a beeping machine attached to their chest.

"How are you both feeling?" Perry asks them.

Ferb sighed and Phineas looked up towards the white celling with the lights burning down at them.

Phineas replied: "Achy, at the beginning we were just enjoying the sun light,... then after something hit us we were disorient, confused and last we both blacked out. In the back garden if I remember correctly. With me my chest was feeling it has caught fire and I couldn't breath. But something was giving me the oxygen my body wasn't able to be reproduced about 20 minuets later after the attack."

Ferb nodded as well, confirming his younger brothers story and that he has suffered the same ailments.

Perry nodded his head. Perry seat his brothers in 2 chairs at a table so he could interact more with them.

Phineas and Ferb both watched their older brother, not once did he seem so out of focus like right now. His view was a sign of love, lust and fear mixed together.

"Perry, what is going on? This is not for some kids show is it?" Ferb asked him.

Perry shook his head, "No boys. Even if it was I would never try and put your lives in danger. This is 100% real. You both have been affected by an unknown disease which is going from bad to worse according to the Doctor. The man that was just here-"

Phineas disturbed his older brother, "Is your boyfriend?"

Phineas and Ferb both grinned at him and chuckled a bit, the way Phineas worked out that Perry might have some form of feelings towards the Doctor was his love struck face as he was watching the Doctor work with the two boys.

Perry was quickly quiet, his face turned bright red in embarrassment. He had no idea how he should feel around Heinz, sure he finds him handsome, talented and a good heart. But was it really enough to claim him as his boyfriend? Most likely not after what he has done to his family. Perry grabbed a hold of his trousers and clenched his fingers within the brown fabric. He was holding onto himself so hard that his knuckles turned pure white out of anger.

"No Phineas, he was the one who fired a beam towards our back garden, you both were hit by it and then fell unconscious. According to Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirts the virus was just supposed to give the victim the flu. But so far it has developed itself into something else. He is now under supervision ordered to create an antidote to get you both better, and then once you both are better he has to stand up to what he has done, he will be sent to jail," Perry explained between his teeth with fury.

Even though Perry spoke the truth out, on the inside he suddenly felt ill of the thought of sending his nemesis into jail. Then he won't be able to see him ever again. But it was only fair after what he has done to his brothers.

Phineas and Ferb both nodded their heads. Suddenly a pink haired woman walked in. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and a pink normal skirt this time, her hair was combed back and held back by a brown head band.

"Perry, you should leave the boys alone, they need their rest. A-" Pinky was about to say.

Phineas smiled at him, "Are you our older brothers girlfriend?"

Pinky stopped and looked confused at the two children, "How did you both work that out? No I am not. My name is Pinky, I am your brothers friend."

The way Pinky spoke made it clear to Phineas and Ferb that it was a man standing before them, not a woman. Suddenly Ferb noticed something else standing out by this pink haired man.

"Wait, you were the one picking our brother up constantly for this... um... film company you both claimed to be working for," Ferb said as he recognised the young man.

Pinky sighed and nodded, Perry looked like his heart was about to break as well. He always hated it that he has to lie to the two kids, but now he has to come clean with the boys. They must have worked out by now that this place was not a film company or anything like that.

"Please Perry, no more lies," Ferb said.

He started to tear up, he hiccuped and Phineas buried his crying view into a pillow case.

"Perry we have never lied to you, we were 100% honest with you. Who are you really? Who is that pink man? What relation do you have between each other? Where are we? What is going on?" Phineas cried out and screamed.

Ferb nodded as Pinky handed them both some tissues to clean their tears up, Perry walked around the room worried, he has to tell the children. There was no way around it.

Perry sat back down and looked to his friend, "Pinky please go back outside and keep everybody out for a while, it is time they find out the truth about it."

Pinky nodded his head, he patted Perry on his shoulder and left the room. He quietly closed the door and told everybody to leave the room as well.

Perry scratched threw his teal blue hair and wondered where he should begin with.

Ferb spoke up breaking Perry from his thoughts, "Perry, start from the beginning please, how did you find this job?"

"Ok, well it was about 5 years ago as I was 19 years old. You remember the 19th birthday party you threw for me?" Perry asks his brothers.

Phineas and Ferb nodded their heads. Perry sighed as he took his hat off revealing to them his teal coloured hair. He rubbed threw it before placing the brown fedora back on his head.

He then continued, "Well, on my 19th birthday after the party I left to got to a pub, as I was in a pub I was calmly drinking a glass of red wine. I knew with my age I would have to soon find a job. As I finished my wine glass I noticed how a 20 year old pink haired man walked in, followed by a man in a white lab coat. He seemed to be watching another man in the pub who was dressed as an average 30 some what year old gentle man. As this man walked out I saw that the pink haired man followed after him and held a gun in his hands. I finished my wine, paid for my purchase and followed after him. The pink man ran faster after the other. I noticed the lab coat wearing man was running in circles around the pub and 4 other buildings. As they ran past me I quickly set a trap up and as they both came round for a second time the lab coat man slipped on a banana peal I placed on the floor. That way I prevented him from running away again, the pink man hand cuffed the first before dragging him of. But as he saw me he stopped in his tracks. Taking a second set of hand shells out he tied the first man on a dust bin and stared back towards me. He asked me what I saw and who I was, I introduced myself and he introduced himself as Pinky Chinook. I nodded my head, he looked around and then his back up call came. It was a pure black car, a old man and an intern University student came out and looked towards me and Pinky. As the older man was about to shot me with what looked like a mind erasing gun or such Pinky explained to him that I helped him stopping the crook. The older man introduced himself as Mayor Monogram. I introduced myself. As he took me with him the pink man dragged the crook into the car as well. It was a tight squeeze but I was driven down to the OWCA. After we arrived Mayor Monogram put me threw a series of challenging tests. As I passed them all he offered me the job as a private detective which I agreed. Then I was assigned Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz as my nemesis. I agreed and since the first day I meet him we have been battling between one another day in and day out."

Phineas and Ferb not once disturbed Perry threw out his entire life story. This was truly a remarkable adventure he has had. After Perry finished his tale they nodded their heads.

"Wow, and you enjoying your job?" Ferb asked.

"Very, right up until today where you both are sick. I do hope he will beat your flu out of the system and you both will get better," Perry said.

He lifted Phineas and Ferb out of their beds and hugged both brothers. It has been over 5 years since he hugged or showed any form of affection towards his younger brothers. Perry cried and cried in both brothers shirts.

Phineas and Ferb embraced him as tight as they could, both brothers silently promised themselves they will beat this flue. What ever the cost.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Ooooh, this story is so much fun. Please review. We own nobody, just the story together."


	4. Chapter 4 An announcement

Chapter 04 An announcement

Announcement: Sorry the apparent announcement has been changed now. We both are still alive, just a lot is going on. But it fits this chapter. Please review. Also his was not checked by a Beta. Any mistakes if addressed will be corrected.

* * *

After the second day in incarceration Heinz was asked to give to the OWCA a speech about his imprisonment and how Phineas and Ferb were holding up. Heinz was very worried over it, the two children were not strong enough to stand before an audience, he was sure Monobrow was just doing it to humiliate him.

To add to the embarrassment every member of the LOVEMUFFIN was invited over for this speech as well. In the OWCA meaning of 'invited' is that every OWCA nemesis has captured and imprisoned their nemesis to see the most evil LOVEMUFFIN member ever. Heinz just wanted to sink into himself together out of embarrassment.

He got dressed in his clothes and with Peter he walked to the OWCA stage room. He set up a camera on Phineas and Ferb showing them in their critical state. And then one by one ever LOVEMUFFIN member walked in. They all were wearing their traditional lab coats, but different T-shirts, trousers and shoes, and they were seated on one side of the room, next to their nemesis. Peter nodded to him as he walked down from the stage and sat next to his nemesis Mr. Mystery.

Heinz also had his old lab coat packed up. He just couldn't cope with being so evil any more, he wanted to sink into himself together. He didn't want to try anything that evil ever again.

As the last LOVEMUFFIN member was seated next to their nemesis, and everybody had something to eat or drink, Perry stood at the side of the stage and nodded to Heinz that it was time.

Heinz placed his box with his LOVEMUFFIN lab coat, his key to his lab and his LOVEMUFFIN ID on the side of him as he faced his 'ex-co-workers' and his other co-workers.

Perry took a gravel and banged it loud against a judge podium silencing the LOVEMUFFIN and OWCA nemesis down.

After the chatter seized down everybody looked towards the stage, Perry nodded to Heinz and left the stage.

"Hey, isn't that Heinz?" Rodney asked as he recognised him.

All the other LOVEMUFFIN members nodded in agreement.

They stood up and made their LOVEMUFFIN salute to him, "League of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United for Frightening Investments in Naughtiness, may evil fail over good all the time."

Peter chuckled a bit, "Do they know that their name is shortened to: LOVEMUFFIN?"

The other OWCA members nodded their heads as well. The LOVEMUFFIN members all nodded their heads.

"We know what our acronym is short for, at least it sounds better than: OWCA Organisation without a cool acronym," Rodney said.

The OWCA members rolled their eyes. This wasn't about how both enemy organisations are named, this was about Heinz.

Heinz took the gravel and banged it again to calm the audience back down again.

"Guys, please calm down. This is important for the LOVEMUFFIN and OWCA future. Please stop trying to insult one another," Heinz called out.

He instantly wished to take those words back as every one stopped their chatter and stared confused at Heinz.

Dr. Bloodpudding got up, "What do you mean we should stop? The OWCA is our biggest enemy outside the government. They are constantly beating every one of us up just because we want to turn the town into our POV."

"I mean stop trying to hurt them now, the same with you OWCA. This is important," Heinz explained.

Perry got up next to him, "LOVEMUFFIN, you must have noticed Heinz didn't deliver a single evil plan to you guys for 2 days, correct?"

"Indeed, what is going on Heinz Doofenshmirtz? Even Norm your robot man was turned of still sitting in his cupboard for 3 days straight. Why haven't you turned him on for days on end?" Rodney asked him.

Heinz just wanted to run from the stage, the entire LOVEMUFFINS were looking at him with confusion. The OWCA was glaring at him with icy stares and Perry was trying to calm him down. Heinz just couldn't bring a word out, so Perry pulled him back and took the rains from there on, he has the speech that Heinz wrote out before him.

"Well 'League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness' the reason Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz has to call all of you here is that one of his plans has gone horribly wrong," Perry began.

Dr. Bloodpudding raised his hand, "Is that the plan with his 'Cold-Flue-Pass-Out-Inator?"

"The what?" Rodney asked confused.

"According to Heinz plans his 'CFPOI' was supposed to hit you Dr Rodney Doofenshmirtz. He was furious that you constantly got the spot light and the time you were out of work for 3 days with your cold he thought it would be fun to have you out for a bit longer. But instead of hitting you, it struck two close friends of mine. He is now under the OWCA law under arrest for bodily harming two minors," Perry explained.

The LOVEMUFFINS and OWCA agents nodded their heads.

"That explains why he disappeared, but what has LOVEMUFFIN go to do with it?" Dr. Diminutive asked confused.

Heinz rubbed nervously threw his head, "If this CFPOI is just the tip of the evil ice berg for me... then I don't want to know what I expect at the bottom, it was just to much too soon, plus with being now under arrest I would rather leave LOVEMUFFIN then work in constant fear that more people could be harmed threw my evil ways."

Rodney was still confused, "But with that evil plan it just proves that you have the ability to go all the way Heinz."

"Yes I am aware of that, but I don't want too. It scares me to think how many people would be affected by us, so I would rather have no part in it any more. Plus after the two children are cured I will be in jail for over 50 or longer years, there is no way out. And I will die in jail one way or the other," Heinz explained.

All the LOVEMUFFIN members looked towards the ground. They fully understood Heinz motives and motivations behind it.

But one LOVEMUFFIN member, Rodney Doofenshmirtz grinned, he knew there was a deeper reason behind it.

Rodney got up and grinned evil at him, "There is more behind this Heinz, you wouldn't just run away from an organisation you have been apart of for over 8 years... maybe it has something to do with a young man? Teal coloured hair... strong muscles... hot body?"

All the LOVEMUFFINS chuckled, Heinz started to tear up, he quickly bowed down to them and just left the stage, his face glowed bright red.

Perry nodded to the other OWCA members that Heinz speech was finished and went of to follow him.

All the LOVEMUFFIN members signed an agreement that Heinz was now out of the organisation, after that was sorted out they left back home.

* * *

With Heinz

Heinz ran straight back to the hospital ward and looked at Phineas and Ferb. Both boys were still up, despite it being 10 PM at the moment.

Heinz measured their temperatures again, it was a little high still, but they weren't sweating any more. Heinz looked at their skin and saw it has some sort of weird green dots growing all over them, the skin colour from peach turned pale white and now was a light green sort of colour.

"Phineas, Ferb. Are you both feeling better?" Heinz asked worried.

Phineas nodded his head, "Yes, no head aces, no temperature, our stomach's feel fine. Are we cured?"

Heinz shook his head, "no both of your bodies have grown a weird green colour and dark green spots. Please don't try and leave."

Heinz photographed their weird skin and then handed Phineas and Ferb a board game of chess. Both boys were getting a bit bored after sleeping once more threw out the morning, so they played against each other the chess game.

Heinz shook his head and left back to his lab, his mouse must have reached the same stage as well.

After Heinz reached his lab he looked at his infected mouse, indeed after shaving of the fur of the helpless creature, Heinz saw that the mouse has developed the same type of light green skin with dark green spots, but the dark green spots on the mouse were just about the size of a pin needle.

The mouse was screaming at him and then raced to a running wheel within the cage. Heinz took as well from the mouse a bit of blood and started mixing some medications together and trying it out with the infected mouse.

The medication was eaten away like acid, in fact the red blood suddenly turned to green and the mouse screamed at him once more.

Heinz face grew pale, he was please he hasn't tried this medication out on the two children... it seemed to make his bug stronger or faster and that way killing the victim.

"Oh dear... what have I done? What have I invented? An exterminator," Heinz sighed.

After forcing the mouse to sleep and releasing him of his pain Heinz sat broken on a desk chair at his computer. Nothing was working, every turn he takes against this virus was just fastening the death sentence on the two poor children... and on Perrys breaking heart.

Sure Heinz hasn't talked to Perry since his speech 3 hours ago, but he still could see the deep disappointment and anger burning inside of Perry.

Heinz was getting a bit bored with nobody checking in on him, so he put the radio on, one of Vanessa's favourite songs was just starting to play, called: Tear drops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. Heinz smiled a bit and sang along with it, but changing a few lyrics around.

Tear-drops on my guitar re-written to Tear-drops On My screwdriver.

(Just listen to the song: Tear drops on my guitar by Taylor Swift and change the guitar with My screwdriver. And the boys name with Perry, due to the copyright law I am not allowed to write the song out.)

After quietly finishing the sad song Heinz sighed. He should have seen it long ago that every flirt, date and loving attempt he took to win Perry over was shot down coldly. And now Perry's heart was most likely cold as ice towards him.

Heinz gripped his brown hair hard as he quietly cried before himself. As suddenly a knocking was heard at the door of his lab.

Heinz quickly got up and looked ahead, he whipped his tears away.

"C... come in," Heinz called.

He pretended to be looking threw his microscope at something as Peter walked threw the door. The Agent looked at Heinz worried.

"You ok, Heinz?" Peter asked him.

Heinz blinked as he looked up, "Y... yes, why shouldn't I be fine?"

Peter gave him a look as to say, 'You-are-not-getting-out-of-this-easy.'

Heinz sighed, Peter could always read every villain and emotion like a book, that is one trait in him that his boyfriend Pinky loves about him. Peter waited for Heinz to look at him again.

"Heinz... for as long as I have been working for the OWCA and had you as a nemesis I know you pretty well, you only ever cry if something is deeply hurting you from the inside. Or if you are cutting onions, so spill. What is up?" Peter asks.

He took two desk chairs and sat himself on one of them and Heinz on the other. Heinz sighed as he gripped his hair, after inhaling for 3 minuets he looked back to the other Secret Agent. Peter nodded towards him waiting for Heinz to explain his deep sadness.

Heinz shook once more before focusing on his ex-nemesis, "W... well. I still feel extremely guilty for almost killing Perry's two children, Phineas and Ferb. I... I don't think, even if both boys shall be cured of my disease, that Perry would ever forgive me for harming his family. I'm just so ashamed of myself at this moment for what I have done too him."

Peter blinked, "Was Perry the reason you quit the LOVEMUFFIN agency?"

Heinz nodded his head. Peter walked up to him and hugged the older man tight; Heinz continued to let his tears fall from his face.

"What ever the problem is Heinz, you will make it threw and find the cure. You will beat this virus out of Phineas and Ferb. You will see, by the end Perry might have forgiven you for hurting the two children." Peter said.

Heinz shook his head, "I... I'm not so sure."

Peter started to explain, "Heinz the worst thing you could do is turn your back on this virus and have it kill Phineas and Ferb. But if you do, then you are even more of a chicken then anyone has ever known of. But, I promise you. If you find the cure to your 'Cold-Flu-pass-out-inator', not only will you feel a lot better because you saved 2 innocent lives, but Perry and maybe the OWCA will forgive you. Just don't give up."

He let the scientist go, Heinz nodded, Peter has hit his problems square on the head and hammered them into the wood. In other words he managed to talk some sense into Heinz.

"Thank you Peter, that was exactly what I wanted to hear," Heinz said smiling at him.

Peter nodded his head and hugged Heinz again.

But what both the Doctor/scientist and the Agent didn't know was that Perry has just peeped his head in. As he saw the two smiles on Peter and Heinz whiles hugging each other he clenched his fingers into his two fists.

Perry whispered quietly to himself, "I knew it... Heinz never liked me. He is still attached to Peter."

Perry quickly turned round to track Pinky down. Those two traitors will regret ever having to cross him and Pinky.

* * *

Pinky was at the moment working over a status update on his nemesis Professor Poofenplotz. At his last battle with her he had to stop her from turning a river in Danville to a smelling perfume stream, with success as always.

After Pinky finished his first document and was about to scan in the blue prints and type them out he heard a knock at his door.

"Wait a sec," Pinky called out as he made sure the scan looked like the blue print, "Ok come in, the door is open Peter."

Perry actually walked threw. He sat at the desk chair and looked sad to his still distracted friend.

Perry coughed, "I'm not Peter Pinky. It's me Perry."

As soon as Pinky heard Perry's voice he saved his document of the blue print quickly, then he looked up and saw it was Perry.

"Perry? Why are you in my OWCA office? Haven't you got enough of your own paper work and worry over your brothers to keep you busy?" Pinky asked him confused.

"Yes Pinky I have. That is not the reason I am visiting you... you won't believe who I spotted together, hugging one another," Perry said gritting his teeth out of anger.

Pinky got up and walked to the back part of his office, there he made 2 cups of strong tea and gave Perry one of them, he looked like he could need one.

"Ok so spill Perry, who?" Pinky asked as he drank from his hot drink.

"Peter has hugged Heinz," Perry explained.

Pinky spat the tea out onto the floor, he coughed and stared at Perry shocked.

Pinky gave him a cold glare, "Now Perry, we all know you are deeply hurt for having your brothers be so sick, but that is no reason for spreading such a down right lie threw out the OWCA."

Perry glared at him, "I have never lied-"

Pinky gave him a glare as if to say: 'Yeah right.'

"Ok, I have only lied to my family about my job, but at the OWCA work I have never lied to anyone ever. This is the truth. Heinz and Peter have hugged each other and they both were happy. It's so obvious like 1+1=2 Pinky. Heinz and Peter still like each other; maybe now that they are working closer together even more then just frenemies," Perry said.

But Pinky shook his head, he got up, grabbed Perry by the hand and pulled him out of his office and of to find them both.

"We will see Perry. We'll just ask one of the two to see if it is true or not," Pinky explained.

They were on their way to Peter. But little did they know he was just called out on his mission against Mr Mystery.

Pinky looked to every favourite spot of Peters, but he was no where.

"Peter?" Pinky called out constantly, but he couldn't track him down.

Perry shook his head as he exit the 200 men's room at the OWCA. Still no Peter.

Perry shook his head, "Come Pinky, we'll just ask Heinz what is going on."

Pinky nodded, he and Perry organized a intervention with Heinz in one of the interviewing rooms. Heinz was handcuffed again as he was lead by Dennis to the interrogation room.

As Heinz sat down he was confused as to why Pinky and Perry were sitting in the two other chairs. Perry glared at him hurt and Pinky looked like he could kill him on the spot.

"What's wrong Perry? Phineas and Ferb are both holding on well. And I managed to get 20% of the virus out of them. I haven't left my cell since my speech was done, or did anything else bad," Heinz explained.

Perry looked like he could claw his eyes out of anger, "Don't pretend Heinz. What is it between you and Peter?"

"How long have you both been dating?" Pinky asked furious.

Heinz blinked and shook his head, "What the hell are you both talking about? Me and Peter are only friends. Nothing more. I don't even like him in that way that you claim Pinky."

"Liar, I saw you and Peter hug each other," Perry exclaimed.

Heinz stayed in his chair and gave it some careful thought. He hugged Peter? No, it was Peter who hugged him.

After he saw how hurt and furious Pinky was glaring at him and he remembered that Peter told him that he was dating the pink haired Agent; it dawned on Heinz what this was all about.

Heinz shook his head and chuckled, "Oh I see. Because Peter talks to me, and we hugged each other about an hour ago, you both think we are a couple?"

"Of course. You always liked Peter more then any other Agent handed to you," Pinky snapped.

"No, no, no. Not at all Pinky. I only see Peter as a friend. From everybody here at the OWCA he was the only one not to scream, shout, beat me up and discriminate me. In fact he builds me back up. You Pinky have beaten me up the first day as I got here and Perry has done nothing but shouted at me or avoid me at every cost he can get. Peter on the other end offered me a bed on my first night here. He organised food and nutritions for me and he keeps me together when I am on the edge of a nervous break down," Heinz explained.

Perry nodded his head, "I see. Sorry that we overreacted Heinz."

But Pinky wasn't that impressed. He continued to glare at Heinz as if he has shot somebody else with his cursed ray... talking about the ray.

"Hey Heinz... what happened to your Cold-Flue-Pass-out-inator?" Pinky asked.

"It was taken to the evidence office and locked up. We can't let that monster of a machine destroy anyone else, what-" Perry was about to explain.

But just as he revealed what happened to Heinz machine his eyes widened. His own face grew pale as he looked to Perry, then back to Pinky and then back to Perry for a third time.

Heinz screamed shocked: "IT IS WHERE? Perry get every Agent pronto to the doctors ward. I will need every medical file of every Agent that touched my machine, pronto!"

"Wait what?" Perry asked.

Before another word was spoken, Heinz jumped up, grabbed Pinky and ran with him back to his cell, he quickly got his vaccinate injections and filled 5 needles with it.

As far as his testing went this vaccinate was the only think stopping the flue from getting to the body in the first place.

Then a knock came to his door, Major Monogram, Carl, and Peter walked in and sat in the 3 chairs given to them.

"You 3 have touched m... m... my machine?" Heinz asked.

Carl nodded, "I was examining it to see if there was any way that the bug was still in it."

"I was the one who confiscated your machine, and brought it up here to the OWCA," Peter explained.

"And I took the blue prints and photographed your machine, not touching it at all," Major Monogram explained.

Heinz nodded, he took his anti-flue germ and filled it in 2 needles.

"Monogram, you didn't touch my machine. So you are clear to leave again. Carl you examined the machine, that way most likely touching the tray attached to the machine and the tip of it, you will need a vacation shot against the flue virus. It has only been on your finger tips, so once you disinfected your hands and had the flue shot you should be right as rain again, Peter you have moved the inator from my lab to here and into the protection room, you too will need a flu shot," Heinz explained.

Peter looked a little worried, "Will the flue germ kill us?"

Heinz shook his head, "No, you have to be directly hit by the beam to actually get infected, just touching the machine should actually do nothing, but I'm not taking any chances with this nightmare."

Both Peter and Carl rolled their sleeves up and Heinz injected them with the Anti-virus. He gave them both a complete health and physical examination. As he had the final prove that neither had the flue germ he gave them the all clear.

"Thank you Heinz," Carl said.

Peter just gave him a small nod and the two left back to their work.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I wonder what chapter 05 will bring."


	5. Chapter 5 Perrys problems

**Chapter 05 Perrys problems**

 **DarkBlixem author note: "I have been an unforgettable week. I've been under some stress, I've been disconnected due to my own decisions. I do not want to worry about getting in situations. I'll update. I will talk to you. I just need time. A word to everyone."**

 **Quanktumspirits reply: "I'm guessing it is because I was asking for this chapter for 11 days straight. And only today was I able to find it. Thank you very much. And sorry to DarkBlixem for asking every day for the chapter."**

* * *

Why would he care? Exactly why would he care? Sure, he might have had thoughts about the scientists (some not that nice and not nicer) ,but he still had a job, friends, and most of all a family to love. So why did he care? These past few days were hectic, he'd admit. The idiocy with the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, what exactly were they doing again? What was the whole point of Doofs speech? To add more to the disaster, every Lovemuffin that had escaped along with a visual of the OWCA headquarters. (Way to go...Way to go…) Any more of messes like these and the OWCA will surely be put down by the likes of evil.

Perry shook his head, all this stupidness, all this mess because of that stupid scientist! Again, why did he care? He had foiled his plans before, he beat him a couple of times, and that was it! Perry sighed, grabbing his hair into his fist. If he didn't care then why hadn't he ever taken Doof to jail?

That would be easier.

 _I haven't been myself._

 _I haven't been Agent P. not the agent everyone loves, I can't be that any more. Not the agent, that doesn't know what to do with a villain, the same agent that is going to forgive said villain. That's not the agent, I want to be. I want to be strict. I want to be cold to him but my heart says no. I wasn't born the cool, save, agent everyone thinks I am. I wasn't given this job because of that._

 _For God sakes I can't even do my job right!_

 _How can I call for Doof. The man-THE man that has almost killed my only brothers, tried to take over the world more times than I can count, and can I still be happy with him? How? Just how?_

 _For how long?_

 _I don't know how long. Since I started this job maybe? When I first met him, God, I hated him so much. He was annoying, a prick, and a die hard adorable little man. I was twenty._

 _I am twenty five years old now._

 _We had been playing a game for five years. I knew he liked me, I ignored it. I rolled my eyes at it, I acted oblivious. Something told me that I should acknowledge it._

It wasn't his fault. Really it wasn't. Or maybe it really was. To be honest, what idiot falls in love with the enemy? _Doofenshmirtz that's for sure._ Again, he shook the thoughts from his head.

Why couldn't he have fall in love with someone like Pinky? Why couldn't he have when he had met the Pink haired agent? Pinky was pretty, cute, sweet, and a damn good agent.

Pinky was curvy (a little), has a beautiful shape, the face of an angel. Perry could remember the first time seeing him. He had been nervous seeing agent but kept his cool and introduced himself. The blue haired agent could lie either; he had dreamt what it would be like to hold his friend in his arms and kiss him so passionately it would leave them both speechless.

But that would never happen now.

Perry had fallen in love….with Heinz. An evil scientist, said evil scientist that sickened his brothers, that threatened the tri state area, and swore to villainy. Well, _had_ swore to villainy.

Why? Why does feelings get in the way of everything?

Pinky was smoother, and flexible. Heinz was edgy and clumsy. Pinky had the most wonderful eyes, Heinz had old worn out ones. Heinz was also evil, had a hunchback, pale old skin, and a seriously ugly laugh.

Perry bit his lip.

Thinking about all those qualities Doof had made him...He felt a blush arise on his cheeks.

Oh fuck. He was getting turned on.

 _And_ _Heinz has the pretty blush he gets when he nervous, that small little chuckle he does when he's embarrassed, and God when fiddles with his fingers to avoid eye contact._ Perry thought uncontrollably.

"I'm a freak." he told himself shamefully. He had always had obsessions for the oddballs of life.

Instead of playing with toys when he was younger, he played with snails. He loved how slow they were, how weird and slimy. Linda told him that he was a little too active with the _wildlife of the world_ , and that he should enjoy what's _in the environment_. He didn't understand her euphemisms but he knew what she meant.

He had been, at one time, obsessed with Pinky. Pinky was different too, not so much but enough to hold his attention until he had met Heinz. The pink haired agent was androgynous, something that wasn't often displayed. Perry was amused with it, always taking the time to acknowledge his friends beauty.

It was the main reason that Perry wanted him so close. Other agents, who had known Perry longer than enough, knew that once someone is close to him, they were his. Pinky had became Perry's. Not that the Pink haired agent knew that, if he did he'd probably kick Perry's ass for thinking something like that.

A reason, that you may want for Perry not actively pursuing Pinky before all this mess, is Pinky was independent. Pinky had a tick that bothered him when someone was trying to best him in a situation. Perry had learned the hard way that Pinky was not a Cinderella, or a damsel in distress. After many attempts to save the man, Perry had earned a mouthful of curses from him.

" _I am not a woman in distress Perry! Stop trying to save me! I can do this all on my own! Please! I might be new to this whole agent business but I was chosen for a reason! I'm just as good as you! Stop trying to save me!" Pinky had yelled at him as they entered their hotel room on a mission to Paris._

Perry sighed thinking about that trip. He had been a real ass to Pinky. He had thought: Paris, city of romance, Eiffel Tower, chocolates, saving him from a villain would equal love. They had went to cafes, visited French museums, had went to very romantic dinners. All on Perry's expense.

He had treated Pinky so badly, he had pushed him aside on this mission, told him that he had everything covered. He didn't let Pinky have a speck of independence, and had played his role as the _man_. Pinky was tired of it. Perry didn't allow him to pay, to pick the places, or even fight in their epic battle against evil.

A total ass.

That had put a strain on their friendship. Perry was sure that Pinky would unfriend him because of it, but the pink haired many remained by his side.

At one time, Pinky may have been in love with him. But he didn't want to get into that touchy subject. It was a long time ago, and it would be a mess to speak about it.

He sighed.

After meeting Heinz, Perry had been awkward, less insensitive, and more complicated. Heinz has been subtle in his flirts (Perry was the one to flirt, in every relationship he has ever started), Heinz was also a wrecked man with so many problems...something Perry imagined he could fix.

He wanted to fix Heinz. Instead of his best friend, he now imagined Heinz in his arms. He wanted kiss, lick, and suck anything to make the man happy: like a cat to make their mate clean.

Perry would bend Heinz in so many compromising positions when they fought. He'd push his hip against the man's groins just to get a feel of it; hold Doofs wrist above his head and watch the scientist squirm underneath him; or even bend him fully over and have Doofs ass connected to crotch. He just wished that one time that he could rip the clothes from his body and do whatever he wanted. He had dreamt that _too_ many times.

He suddenly frowned at a huge problem thought.

Peter.

An agent that Perry had known but not spoke to. Peter was another case. He hated him and it may be vice versa. No agent in history had ever taken Perry's missions, assignments, work, or especially his _possession._

Perry growled.

He had messed up once by letting Peter get away with it but this time he wasn't about to let Peter take his Doof.

So when he had a saw them together….

Something in Perry snapped. Anger, jealousy, sadness, _something_ had _snapped_. He still couldn't believe himself.

Getting jealous over Doof?

When had his standards gotten so low?

* * *

 **DarkBlixem: "let's keep it right here shall we?"**

 **Quanktumspirit: "Fine with me. Still brilliant. Please review readers. And the 6** **th** **chapter will come soon."**


	6. Chapter 6 Therapy with Peter

Chapter 06 Therapy session with Peter

Quanktumspirit: "After reading DarkBlixem chapter I got another chapter idea. Please review."

* * *

As the afternoon came round Heinz created a salt vitality shake. Both Phineas and Ferb were propped up and had to drink it. It may taste like the ocean and very salty but the salt boost chewed threw a bit of the flew germ.

Oh the flue germ as a revenge on Heinz has actually giving both Phineas and Ferb after the heigh temperature a ice cold shiver shock. And now the germ was calming itself down. The salt shot threw both Phineas and Ferbs body and building a barrier up trying to drive the flue out. But it didn't work that fast yet.

"Are you both getting better Phineas and Ferb?" Heinz asked them after they finished their drinks.

Phineas nodded, "We are feeling a bit better. But we are so bored. There is nothing to do for us."

Heinz nodded, as he looked outside he saw the Agents were just returning from their missions, it was a big mission in Mexico as they had to stop about a hundred smugglers in trying to smuggle expensive cocaine and other drugs threw into the USA.

He saw Perry was dragging one of the crooks and then looked back over to Heinz. His cheeks burned and he focused back forward dragging the cocaine crook into an interviewing room.

"Well boys, I can tell you happy that your father has just returned from his mission. I'll try and get him to talk with you both," Heinz offered.

Ferb and Phineas looked confused as Heinz left the room. Their father? Their father was Lawrence Flyn Fletcher and he was in Europe at the moment with their mother Linda.

* * *

With Heinz

Heinz followed after Pinky and looked at the other side of the interviewing room as Perry sat down with the head of the Cocaine band.

He asked him what were the motives and reasons behind it. After interviewing them for 2 hours the 13 crooks were jailed for 10 years in jail and the head of the band was sentenced to life in prison. The other 3 smugglers were throw for 3 months in jail for delivering the Cocaine out and getting heigh amounts of money from it.

As the interrogation was over Perry left with Dennis, Carl and Monogram the interviewing room he noticed Heinz was outside the door looking at them. He blushed as he saw Peter was standing next to Heinz guarding him.

"Sorry that we are here Perry, but Heinz wanted to see you." Peter explained.

Perry nodded his head, "I understand. Put him back in the same room we were just in. I have still a few questions to him."

Peter nodded his head. He walked Heinz into the room and stood on the other side of it to make sure he won't run away.

Heinz looked confused, Perry walked in about 2 minuets later with a different tape, switched the first one out and wrote on it: 'Drug case 10.' and then handed it to Pinky to put it away. Pinky placed it in a case, walked to a wall and typed in a code. He placed the tape to billions of other tapes and closed it back off.

Peter set a new tape up and sat next to Heinz, he held a ice cold glare on Perry, as Pinky sat next to Perry. Perry set the microphone on both sides up and started the tape as well as the interview.

"For testing, confirm to the small Agent Court room your full name and age," Perry started.

Heinz nodded, "My name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I am 47 years old."

Pinky stopped the tape and re-wind it. The same words came back to them, confirming the mikes were on the right height to receive the interview with no problems and that they could continue with the examination.

"Ok, interview number 001 of the guilty party Heinz Doofenshmirtz, charged with bodily harm on two minors. Do you plead guilty or innocent?" Pinky asked.

"Guilty in all charges." Heinz replied.

Pinky nodded, after checking that the tape had it Perry continued.

"How have you been treated ever since being incarcerated by the OWCA?" Perry asked.

Heinz rubbed his hands a little bit, Peter noticed his nervousness and stopped the tape, no need to waist 10 minuets of silence whiles Heinz tries to find the right words.

Heinz mind was racing, how should he word it without throwing any of the OWCA members in jail or worse for the way he has been treated, he knew he couldn't lie, Peter would pick up on it immediately.

Heinz looked around trying to find the right words, Peter just shook his head.

"Heinz, just tell the truth. No need to lie, all 3 of us can always tell when somebody would be lying to us. So?" Peter said in his calm and pleasant voice.

Heinz nodded his head: "Well... surprisingly very well. I may have been confused at the beginning why I was knocked unconscious and ended up in a prison cell. But I'm coping in here much better then I would be at home."

"Apart from the time I punched you threw the face, Heinz. Were you in any other way harmed by anybody?" Pinky asked, still feeling like an ass for hurting him.

But Heinz shook his head, "Not one bit Pinky. I must admit I would have found it suspicious that Perry's ice cold glares towards me were the only drama I was going to be sent threw. But I will not give up working on the antidote, even if every OWCA member would use me as a punching bag every day. I'm used to being hurt, that was one of the reasons I accepted the LOVEMUFFIN membership at the beginning of my LM time. I wanted to see how I could improve my fighting skills from time to time."

"Ok, How are Phineas and Ferb coping with the disease? You have been keeping an eye on them ever since your imprisonment, right?" Perry asked.

"Indeed I have, both Phineas and Ferb have got the disease in the upper hip bone. The disease is following round their blood stream and is attacking from the head down towards their feet. Their first disease was a cold, then an unconscious sleep only 3 minuets later and then their body has developed into red spots, according to Phineas and Ferb they are in not much pain." Heinz explained.

Pinky shook his head, "How far can this disease go? Will it kill Phineas and Ferb?"

Heinz breath stopped and he started to shake with fear. Just thinking what his tests on the mice resulted it could be that they will die...

Heinz eyes were full of fear and panic as he started to explain, "I... I don't know yet. I tested one of the mice with a mixture of 3 different medications, to see if it would destroy the virus... and at first it had, but then it started to destroy the healthy vitals in the body. So their blood, digestive system and then their heart would stop until the patience dies. I quickly freed the lab mouse of the pain and had to start from scratch. This virus will continue change in any direction it can think. Until in the end... I fear if I can't find the cure both Phineas and Ferb will die."

Perry felt his heart stop. No way was he going to let his brothers go. Heinz started to shake and burst into more tears, he ripped his hair. Peter quickly stopped the interview and dragged Heinz back into his cell.

"This interview is now over, Heinz has to catch himself again, Pinky and Perry come we have to bring him back to his cell," Peter said.

Heinz continued to wail, "I'm sorry Perry... I'm sorry Perry... I'm so, so sorry..."

Peter held Heinz hands cuffed and dragged him back to his cell. Pinky and Perry looked confused as to why they had to walk with Peter, since he was strong enough to stop Heinz if he would attempt to run away.

As they got back to the labs Heinz was led back inside it.

"You have another 3 hours until dinner will be served Heinz. Concentrate. The sooner Phineas and Ferb are cured the sooner you can stand trial," Peter explained.

Heinz suddenly remembered something, "Wait, Peter can I talk to you in privat please? It is about Perry."

Peter stopped in the door way and nodded, he closed the door and sat in a chair. Heinz sat at his desk and fiddled with his fingers, Peter rolled his eyes as he knew the only time Heinz would fiddle with his fingers is if he was very nervous.

"Heinz, has it got something to do with Perry?" Peter asked.

Heinz nodded his head, "Yes, how are you coping with working with him?"

Peter blinked, he knew Perry since he was given the job years ago. He gave it a bit of thought as he formulated his answer.

"Well Heinz, Perry Flynn Fletcher is a very good Agent, always on time, around the clock available and can fight to the best standard ever." Peter explained.

Heinz nodded remembering the times Perry would beat him up. May it be the most evillest of storms out in Danville or a nice sunny day when one would just like to relax in the summers sun.

But now Heinz had a question which he still couldn't answer himself, "When Perry has his sight set on a lover, may it be male or female... does he show that person his affections by trying to tie them up? Or throw himself constantly at the person?"

Now Peter was to laugh, Heinz entire face heated up as he was facing the floor. Peter continued to chuckle as he saw how Heinz was blushing even deeper. Even his hands were none stop twitching.

"Oh yes Heinz, you are very right. I've worked with Perry for over 6 years now, and not once has Perry shown... wait why?" Peter suddenly said and then remembered something else.

"Well, because for the past 5 years as I was battling him he would always have me pined down, not like you where you would force your knee on my chest to cut my oxygen of and then tie me up. Perry would just hold me down and start mapping me out in a creepy way. At the beginning I couldn't make out why he needs 10 minuets to tie me up and you only need 2 minuets, even if I don't struggle he still eyeballs my body. Perry is completely creping me out, and I can't stand it." Heinz explained.

Peter nodded, "Did Perry ever give you presents to show his affections to you?"

"All the time when it is Present time, on my birthday for the 5 years he has got me: A box of screws on the first year, some new combs for my hair on our second year, Two new lab coats in the third year, on the fourth year he got me a Ipod and on my last birthday he bought me a Ipad. At Christmas the first year I got a bag of nuts, the second year I got a hair gel even though I never use it, the third year he bought me a new night gown, the fourth year he sang me a song: 'Last Christmas' which creped me out. On his birthday I would just give him the day of to celebrate it with his family, which I am not sure he actually does." Heinz explained.

After Peter wrote that detail down, he started working out in his head what was wrong with Perry, as he read the list over and how Heinz described the battle scene Peter blushed a tiny bit. But as he looked over to a picture of his nemesis Mr Mystery who he has been fighting for 4 years now, his pencil end suddenly snapped of.

He has been fighting Mr Mystery for 4 years, the other 3 between Heinz and him he was working on how to read emotions better, even though he is a failure at showing any himself. And not once in his 4 year battle against Mr Mystery has either he or him given either side a present, not even on Mr Mystery or his own birthday, heck not even Christmas would they give one another a day off.

So why are Perry and Heinz showering each other with gifts if they are supposed to be enemies? His answer was actually Pinky. Peter remembered 6 years ago as Perry was together with Pinky how he was creping the Agent out with showering him with gifts all the time. He bought the pink haired man roses, teddy bears with hearts, picture frames and all sorts of bull shit. He was so affectionate with Pinky and Pinky, being a good friend, accepted them happy but didn't show the same affections back, in fact he even shouted back at him a few times to leave him alone.

Perry gave Pinky gifts to show he loved him... Perry is now giving Heinz 3X in the year gifts to show his deep affections to Heinz...

Perry loved Pinky... Perry loves Heinz... Perry is in love with Heinz.

Heinz blinked as he noticed the far away look that Peters face was displaying, he waved his hand in front of the 'deep in thoughts' Peter.

"Peter... you ok?" Heinz asked.

Peter quickly shook his thoughts out, "Y... yes Heinz, I'm fine... I just discovered what is Perry problem. You on the other hand are ok, just focus on your work and keep at it."

Peter quickly got out of the chair and ran from his office of to find Perry, he was going to lecture Perry in 'showing affections to your nemesis'.

Heinz shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the labs. Feeling a lot better after sharing that weirdness with his ex-enemie.

* * *

With Perry

Perry was sitting now in his office and was looking at a picture of Phineas and Ferb on a happy sunny day in their back garden, his two brothers at the moment were battling the flue to the best of their ability, but it doesn't stop the Agent from panicking.

'I wish I would have just told Heinz how I really feel over him... maybe then he would tone his evil a bit down or even change the job just to be with me. But if he doesn't feel the same way then I was wasting my time.' Perry thought.

He was then twisting a pen in his fingers to try and keep his mind of his nemesis, suddenly there was a rapid knocking on his door. Perry blinked and looked up, he first checked that his desk looked immaculate in case it would be Monobrow checking that he was neat and tidy, he straightened out and walked to the door.

"Hello? Hu, Peter? What do you want from me?" Perry asked surprised.

Peter was looking at him with a cold neutral expression, "May I talk with you Perry, it is about Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

Perry felt his pules speed up about 150 times per minuet. He lead him inside and sat back at his desk, Peter sat very neat and calm like a professional boss over Perry on the other side. His black eyes were burning with fury.

"What is wrong with Heinz? Is he ok?" Perry asked.

He was checking his temperature, hoping he wasn't blushing. So revealing to Peter that he was in love with Heinz. Peters cold raven eyes glared at Perry as if he was reading his very soul.

Peter then explained what was wrong: "Perry, why did you break the OWCA rule number 2? It is clearly stated that a OWCA member is NEVER allowed to show any form of affections to their nemesis, no mater if he/she feels the same way. Any Agent caught loving or courting their nemesis will be released from their job in an in stand and has to hand in their hat and ID badge. And never get another OWCA job ever again."

"But, Heinz works himself for the OWCA anyway, so it is ok." Perry explained.

Peter wanted to throw another statement in... as he realised Perry was 'technically speaking' the truth. Heinz did hand in his coat and was working in the labs. And the OWCA doesn't want to get involved with the Government much, so they have to keep Heinz now fully employed as a professor in chemistry and Doctoring to keep the OWCA under wrap.

"Well, yes Perry, you are not wrong. But Heinz told me that you were giving him gifts, battling him in sexual pursuit and even here you are constantly eye balling him whenever you are near him. Everybody can see you want to be his, or take him to bed. It is against the OWCA law to fall in love with the nemesis, you know that better then anybody I know of, dame it Perry." Peter stated.

Perry rolled his eyes, "Well... if it is so obvious... that I... well you know. Then everything is ok."

"No it is not Perry. That is the point. You love Heinz, but Heinz doesn't love you back the way you do." Peter explained.

Perry was about to throw another statement in, as suddenly he felt his heart stop, as well as his breathing as he was proceeding the words that Peter just spat out.

' _Heinz doesn't love you back... Heinz doesn't love me... the man that has my interests for all eternity, my heart in seconds and my emotions in years... doesn't love me? But why would he respond so positive to my sexual per-suite on him if he wouldn't feel the same way? Well... I never actually took him to bed if that is what I was hoping for...' Perry thought._

The more this statement ran threw Perrys mind the more Perry felt his heart break. This was a billion times worse then the time he was told that Phineas and Ferb were at deaths door... yes he loves his younger brothers as an older brother should, the same with Candace his sister... but with Heinz? With Heinz it was like how his mother loves his step-father.

Heinz is Perry's first true lover ever... but if he doesn't feel the same way back then Perry was chasing and pinning after a hopeless case.

Peter still watched Perry like an eagle. Perry started to shake very violently, his eyes turned to blue and he began to hick up, his tears streamed out of his eyes and Perry wrapped his two legs in front of his chest.

Heinz doesn't love him, Heinz doesn't love him.

"Perry?" Peter called.

He was not happy that he was forced for Perry to get his 'rose tinted glasses off' whenever he was looking at Heinz. But he has to keep Perry in the reminder that they are enemies, not lovers. Even if he was forced to break their hearts.

Peter got up and made a strong coffee with no milk or sugar, he knew Perry hated coffee, with nothing in it. He walked up to the Agent, grabbed his mouth and forced the hot drink down his throat.

Perry was brought back from his hear breaking trip about his lover, as the hot bitter and icky coffee was forced into his system.

Perry thrashed around himself, before grabbing the bin and vomiting inside it.

"PETER yuck... bah... what the hell?" Perry snapped.

Peter knew he was mostly unemotional, cold and nothing seemed to be amusing him, but the way Perry was first love struck and then shocked, even he couldn't stop from his lips moving upwards.

"I'm just bringing you back from your romance/fantasy trip Perry. That is exactly what I am talking about, you are distracted by the knowledge that you have found your true love. If you do want Heinz to become your 'lover/husband' then get him something very, very special. So make it clear as day that you want to be with him," Peter said.

Perry sighed, again Peter was right, he then started to chuckle.

"I am just a love sick fool Peter. Even if I tell Heinz now that he is the man of my dreams, my true love and the man I wish I could live with together forever... he is to scared of me." Perry sighed.

"Well then it is easy Perry. Find a way to drive his fear of you out of him." Peter stated.

Perry nodded, "You are not mad that I love Heinz?"

But Peter shook his head, "Nah. Every man and woman deserves their true love. But finding and holding onto it is very complicated. I'm just pleased we had this conversation and I hope you will try and win Heinz over slowly, step by step."

Perry nodded, after shaking Peters hand again and walking back to his office Perry smiled. For the first time since his brothers fell ill, Perry actually felt a bit happier again. Time will tell if he and Heinz can become a couple or not. Perry was just sure of it.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Wow, it took me 13 days to write this. And I actually at one point lost the plot idea to this chapter, but I caught myself again. Please review."


	7. Chapter 7 A problem fixing

**Chapter 07 An idea fixing**

 **Quanktumspirit: "Sorry guys, this story is going n the vault for a very long time. At least until after New year or Christmas because I'm going to my grandmothers today. Please review!"**

* * *

"Monogram this needs to be done!" Doof says, holding his notes in his hand. "I've done tests, but each one counters with another illness."

"What are you trying to say Heinz?"

"I'm trying to say that I need to make another inator." Doof looked down at the notes in his hand. "I just need to take this full chance. I've made cures but each one only cured one certain thing from the flu. I need to make a full blast if them all if Phineas and Ferb are ever going to get better."

Monogram rubbed his face. There was one thing of letting Doof stay here but another thing for him to create inators under OWCA headquarters.

"I really don't like the sound of this." the old man says looking up at the frantic scientist. " _I really don't like the sound of this._ "

"Monogram I swear it will all be good!" Doof threw his hands around. "I can make them better and this whole mess can be over with!"

Monograms eyes were cold like steel, but his heart was warm and soft. He shook his head, "I can't believe myself." he looked at Doof. "Fine, but you will have _only_ one chance. Do _not_ mess this up."

"Oh thank you!" Doof cried running over to hug the man. Monogram had mumbled something incoherently under his breath as the man did so. Doof pulled away and scurried to his laboratory.

"Good morning Jenny." he smiled at his pet rat. The mouse's whiskers twitched up and down before turning around and walking off from Heinz. The scientists frowned, "Well, that's not a good way to say hello."

Doof pulled out his second version of his notes- these were more detailed and better written. He couldn't let Monogram get his hands on this; it could jeopardize all that he's been working for.

"Firstly," Heinz took out a tube of vile from his pocket. It was blue-ish, maybe green. He placed the clear glass bottle with vile next to his notes.

This was one cure he had been working on. He had twenty more. Each one were placed on his lab table. There were blue ones, green ones, brown ones, purple ones, red ones, and yellow ones. Doof eyes them all then flipped the page to his notes.

"Secondly," he began to pick out certain vials and set them off to the side. Most of what he had took were the brown ones and yellow ones. Once he done that, he had gathered the ones left behind and placed them in a box he had lying around the lab. Jenny had poked her head out of her rat hole to see what all the noise was about.

Heinz smiled at the rat, "Don't worry. I'm just fixing some things."

The rat twitched its nose and back and forth then turn around and walked into its hole.

"What a rude rat." Heinz frowned again. He took the boxed vials and put them in a cabinet. The scientist looked over the box one last time before closing the cabinet door.

Heinz slowly walked back to his lab table and flipped through the pages of his book before he had found what he was looking for; It was the new sketches of his inator. This one was smaller, less bulky, but it gave a more powerful blow than the last. He had mapped it out in his head but he needed to put it on paper to get a better view. Now that he had all the bugs, and kinks ironed out. All he had to do was create the machine.

A squeal erupted through the lab.

Heinz snapped his head over to Jenny's hole. She ran out of her hole in such a hurry that Heinz didn't have time to prepare for a rat jumping on him.

"Jenny!" Heinz pride the rat off him. "What's the big idea!?"

The rat had not stopped squealing. She bucked in his hands as if she had squirrels in her pants.

"Jenny!" Doof grabbed a syringe from his pocket. He held the mouse tightly in one hand and readied the needle in his other. He stuck her. "Please calm down...please calm down."

The rat did not move anymore than that. Her heart beat was still there but she was no longer conscious.

"What...what was that?" Doof says placing the mouse on his lab table. He turned to his notes and began to flip back to where he had done tests on Jenny. He mumbled to himself as he went down the long list of side effects she once had.

"Nausea...no….vomiting, no….insomnia….?" Doof rubbed his chin. He had only done a brain waves test on Jenny. She had restless nerves and insomnia due to her nightmares.

Yes it may have sounded a little silly. How can a rat have nightmares? Doof had thought so as well yet they were just like humans. Nightmares often happen from personal fears, a traumatic experience, or even from a small thought you once had from maybe a year ago.

Now thinking about it, Heinz looked over to his rat, Jenny's eyes didn't seem to be open.

"Peter-"

Heinz suddenly broke out of his thoughts as he heard voices approach his lab. It sounded like Pinky.

The scientist wasn't sure but he was fairly certain that Pinky did not like him. He wanted to ask the agent but he was too much of a Ente and really didn't want to ask because he didn't want the real answer.

Quickly, Heinz grabbed his vials left over and stuffed them neatly in his pockets. His ears perked when he had heard Peter.

"He's doing it to him." Peter's voice was low. He and Pinky were walking the halls on patrol of the OWCA. The man stared at his friend with an expression of pure seriousness.

Pinky scoffed. "Yeah, I know."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Heinz didn't hear anything after that. It was just silent except for the sound their footsteps had made as they passed the lab. His stomach dropped, he had an abundant feeling that they were talking about him.

They had said any names but that feeling it gave…

Peter had waved goodbye to Pinky as the pink haired man readied himself to go home. He had waved back but a sourness was in it.

 _And how do you feel about that?_

Those words hung in his head. Pinky tried to shake them away as he entered his home from a longs day of work at the OWCA. He went to his kitchen to find something to eat but his and Peters conversation rung in his head.

" _Heinz is one of us now Pinky."_

" _Yeah I know that."_

" _He and Perry are coming to good terms."_

" _Yeah so?"_

" _He's doing it to him."_

Pinky had known exactly what Peter was talking about. Perry had been showering Doof in invisible love for years. Pinky had known but he didn't want to say it out loud. It was something that he couldn't say out loud.

" _And how does that make you feel?"_

Pinky had shut his eyes tightly. It made him feel useless to Perry. He was no longer the apples of his eye. Now some freak scientist had taken his place in Perry's mind? Sure, Pinky liked his independence but a jealousy had erupted when he had realized that he was no longer Perry's _it._

He felt sick to his stomach as he realized what a chance he had given up not acting on with Perry's advances with him.

They probably would have had a happy life. Like the kind you see on all those spy movies with the spy couples who go on the wildest of adventures and make love after every mission. He and Perry could have been that.

Perry would be here now with him, cooking for him, soothing him, and using seduction to make him come to bed. Pinky knew that Perry would probably want to skip dinner and head straight to the bedroom, and maybe even carry him up there.

He bets that Perry is an excellent lover. All that time training, be agile, and learning how to strike parts of the body-

Pinky shuddered.

He tried to concentrate on his search for food but thoughts of Heinz and Perry kept coming up.

He missed out big time, hadn't he?

His stomach growled loudly. Pinky searched his cabinets but nothing was there. He hissed as he slammed them shut-

 _Riiiing~ Answer it's your telephone~ Riiiing_

Pinky grabbed His cellphone from his pocket and answered it angrily, "Hello?!"

"Woah, sorry Pinky, is it a bad time?" Perry asks on the other line. "Are you still on patrol with Peter? You need me to come pick you up?"

Pinky sighed. "No Perry I'm at home."

"Good." with that said Perry had hung up the phone.

Pinky stared at his cell questionably. What did Perry mean by 'Good.'? He was answered by a knock on his door. Then suddenly a certain blue haired agent walked right in, with his best suit on.

"Perry?" Pinky smiled. "What are you doing here? And did you just come off a mission?"

"Yes and I am here to celebrate the first day we became partners." The agent smiled. "With all that's been going on, Peter said it's best if I don't spend all my time watching my brother and says it's best to go out sometimes. And who better to go out with than by best bro?"

 _Doof_. Pinky thought instantly. But the scientist was busy in the lab, when he and Peter passed by Heinz was still working.

"Oh Perry how thoughtful." Pinky smiled. "Since you're already inside, make yourself at home."

Perry took off his jacket and threw it on the couch and kicked off his dress shoes. He was stretched then walked into the kitchens, "Hey Pinky don't you usually have a meal cooked by this time?"

Pinky twitched. Perry knew him so well, maybe better than he knew himself.

"Y-yeah, it's been kind of late and I just got home and work-"

"How bout I order us some Chinese and you sit on the couch and get ready to watch your Soap Operas?" Perry sat down and patted the seat beside him. "I'll make your coffee the way you like it too."

A blush and another twitch became of Pinky.

His favorite soaps did come on at this time. The agent knew. After he had eaten his meal in the dining room, he would be at that exact spot Perry had patted with coffee in his hands watching the drama unfold on his television.

He sat down beside Perry. The blue haired agent grabbed the remote and turned the tv to his favorite channel.

"Perry," Pinky looked over to the other to the other man twitching"You can talk to me about anything."

"Why are you twitching?" Perry asks. "Am...am I making you nervous?"

Pinky shook his head, "It's just...you have been secluded and we haven't talked in the past few days."

"My brothers-"

"I know it's because of your brothers but I am your friend! If you are hurting and need someone to talk to then come to me!" Pinky said in a hot passion. "Don't bottle yourself!"

"I'm sorry-"

"You talked to Peter before you had come to me! Peter!" Pinky yelled. "I was your partner for five years! And you only once worked with him!"

It furiated Pinky to be out second behind anyone. He worked hard for everything he did. And for what? To be put in second place every time? Second to Peter and now second to Doof? He was tired of it! He would not be second to any man, hell, he wouldn't be second to anyone!

"He told you?"

"Told every word." Pinky breathed deeply. "I just feel a little betrayed that my partner won't speak to me yet he'd go tell someone he had hated his business."

"It's not like that." Perry slumped in his seat. "He _made_ me talk to him."

"It's all the same." Pinky hissed lowly. He began twitching uncontrollably. Damn he could use a cigarette. He shuddered, "Perry, look, I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." Perry shook his head. He knew that he had out the older agent in stress. Yes, _older_ agent. Pinky may have seemed young but in reality he was somewhere either in his late twenties or early thirties. And Pinky had seen more things than Perry had ever seen.

The older man shrugged, "Fine."

Perry gave a small smile, "Why don't you just watch your soaps you old geezer."

That made a smile appear on Pinkys face. Who knew the aura can change from thick to light and airy just by a few simple words. Pinky returned the smile. They had sat together in silence watching the soaps until Pinky shook a little.

Perry had known what was wrong and went to the kitchen. A few moments later he came back with a cup of coffee. Pinky took the cup generously. Perry sat beside him smiling.

 _So this is what life would have been if I had Perry?_ Pinky thought as he took small sips from his sweet coffee. He turned his head to look at the handsome man beside him watching the soaps. _I probably would have enjoyed this._

* * *

 **BlackBlizzard: "Wow. Ok how does this look? Any comment? Remember to Fave, Follow, and Review! Lovies~! Oh and if we can, Quanktum, can we keep it this long?"**

 **Quanktumspirit: "Absolute perfect and sure."**


	8. Chapter 8 The first steps to heart

Chapter 08 The first step towards your heart

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. We own nobody nor do we earn any money with the tale."

* * *

As the evening passed and the morning came Perry decided to see how Heinz was coping. Since Heinz had the idea to built a 'cure-inator' he has not been talking to anyone about his plans or how he was going to construct it. The only Agent who was allowed on on the secret was Peter, and he has been smirking and being as silent as ever.

Perry has to some how seduce the answer out of Heinz himself. Speaking of the handsome, hot Doctor, where was he now? Perry walked round the medical center and noticed Heinz was sitting at a computer, he has logged himself onto a Doctor's forum to discuss this plan with an outsider. He was researching about his 20 cure viles and to see if they all will really do the trick.

After printing out a very colourful graph with the numbers being: 8, 2, 15, 19, 5, 1, 9, 10, 3, 7, 11, 17, 20, 4, 12, 6, 14, 16, 18 and 13. Heinz was smiling. According to his 20 outsider Doctor's he has been discussing with, the part of the flue that it should be destroying would help a lot. Every one of the 20 doctors that Heinz has been talking to gave their soled oath that they will not tell a soul about his big plan. But everyone wished him the best of luck to cure this disaster. And none of the Doctors knew of the others, only under hidden names.

After Heinz has a better understanding on his vials he looked over his plans of the inator. It was coming together nicely. Heinz walked out of his lab to discuss this plan with the only OWCA agent he trusted, which was Peter. But sadly Peter as well as Pinky weren't there, they both have decided to go on a romantic cinema movie together and leaving Heinz with the only other Agent he had the least amount of confidence to speak with about this... Perry.

Heinz knew Perry would want to know what was going on with his children, but could Heinz really bring it over himself to say he has to shot his two sons again for them to get better?

Well he will have to see. After Heinz has layed out the blue print and the vials carefully in their respected order he walked to the OWCA telephone. Every lab, bedroom, and office had one with all the numbers in a book. Heinz picked the white receiver up and opened the telephone book. After flipping threw to the P section he found Perry's office number.

"01442 954 1307 4523, sounds about right." Heinz mumbled.

After typing in the telephone number Heinz waited for Perry to pick up his phone. This would be the first discussion with Perry since he has his interview a few days back. With every ringing Heinz was getting more and more nervous.

"We are sorry but Agent Perry is not in his office at this present moment, please leave a message after the beep... BEEP." Heinz phone went.

Heinz wondered if he should tell Perry about his plan, but decided against it. He placed the phone back on the hook and left to find the Agent again. He has to tell it to Perry face to face.

* * *

Perry in the mean time walked quickly away from the head quarters and of to see his brothers. Both Phineas and Ferb still didn't receive any medication and the Flue was getting the boys weaker. They were constantly shaking, the kids were crying and overall their immune system has shut of. Both kids just looked awful.

As Perry arrived he looked to his brothers, just the state the two were in was breaking his heart. Both Phineas and Ferb were watching at the moment the film: Frozen. It was one of Disney's best sellers and the boys enjoyed it as much as anyone would.

Just as Perry was going to walk in to talk to his brothers he saw Heinz out of the corner of his eyes. Perry quickly stopped and saw the Doctor was walking right up to him with the plan in his hand.

"Oh... um hi Perry... I was just looking for you. I think I know how to cure your son's from this flue. But I need yours and Phineas and Ferbs agreement first." Heinz explained.

Perry blinked, "My agreement? What have I got to do with the children?"

Now Heinz was the confused one, he looked to Phineas and Ferb and then back to Perry. He was sure Perry was Phineas and Ferbs father. He just handed Perry the plan and then turned on the speaker to Phineas and Ferbs contamination room.

"Phineas and Ferb, can you both hear me?" Heinz asked calmly.

Phineas and Ferb looked back over to Heinz and stretched their gray thumbs up, so they could. That was a good sigh.

"Guy's, I've worked out a way of how I can make you both better. For this operation to succeed I would have to shoot Phineas and Ferb with another inator. This time the inators medications should fix you both backup together. But I still have a few flaws to iron out with the inator. That notice before you guys is both of your agreements that if anything should go wrong I will be sentenced in an instance to life in prison. If I succeed however you both will be cured and should be back to normal." Heinz explained.

Perry almost felt his heart stop. Sentencing his beloved to life in prison without parole? He will then never see Heinz again.

Phineas raised his hand and looked to Perry and Heinz.

"Yes Phineas?" Heinz asked.

"So this is sort of something like our court statement against you?" Phineas asked.

Heinz nodded his head, "Correct Phineas. Have I formulated your statements to your expectations?"

Phineas and Ferb read it threw it described their attack of the inator in their back garden, that they didn't know what was going on, how the flue was hurting them from the inside out and last what Heinz has done so far to try and make them better.

"It sounds decent enough. We both agree for this to be used for the court case." Ferb said.

Phineas and Ferb signed the papers, Heinz collected the papers back up and handed to Perry the other.

"What have I got to do with it?" Perry asked.

Heinz blinked a bit before he said: "This Perry is the same as Phineas and Ferbs... well a bit. With this you are agreeing to send me for life in prison without the chance of parole. If something bad was going to happen. Then you don't need to get to the police to have me arrested, I will hand myself over to the authorities if something was going to happen to your son's."

Perry nodded, decent enough, at least Heinz wasn't fighting against the arrest statement... Just as Perry was signing it, he blinked. His signature was on the paper, sealing Heinz faith, but what did he just mean with son's? What for son's?

"Well that is done, thank you Perry, Phineas and Ferb. I will give these to Monobrow to be sent of to the court." Heinz said.

"But... wait Heinz." Perry said.

But to late, Heinz quickly ran out of the OWCA doctors room and of to Monobrow.

Perry was left with Phineas and Ferb looking just as confused.

"Brother, what did Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz mean with... 'Your son's?' We are your brothers, not son's." Phineas asked confused.

Perry sat down and held Phineas and Ferbs hands, they were both cold as ice. Perry walked to a heated blanked cupboards, got two out, plugged them in and then heated Phineas and Ferb a bit up.

After Phineas and Ferb were feeling a little bit better he looked back over to them.

"I have no idea guys. I'm guessing Heinz never knew that you both are my brothers, not my children. It would explain why he is so determined to cure you two. Don't tell Heinz yet how you both really stand around me. Leave him in the believe that you are my children. It seems to make him more confident to get you both better." Perry explained.

Whiles he was explaining it, Ferb was holding his hand. Perry stopped and looked to him. Ferb was nodding over to the doctors labs.

"Go on Perry... show him and tell him." Ferb said.

Perry blinked a bit: "Wait- what are you talking about Ferb?"

"I can see you have a deep love passion for him. Your eyes are clouded with lust. And you sigh around him. Before he came in you were worried, but now with him here you are love sick. Tell Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz that he can do it. Give him that extra push." Ferb explained.

Perry blushed instantly, there it was again, the hot short breaths, his rapid heart beating. Could everybody see that he was falling hard for Heinz. Except himself? No of course he knew that he was crushing on the hot Doctor. But should he tell him?

* * *

With Heinz Doofenshmirtz

Heinz has just reached the OWCA head bosses office, he quickly knocked against it and waited for Monobrow to answer the door, or to call him in.

Suddenly the door opened and Carl walked out. As he saw Heinz he was a bit white.

"Um... Monobrow, Dr Doofenshmirtz needs to talk to you." Carl called out to the other man in the office.

"It's alright Carl, let Heinz in." Came the reply back.

Carl step to the side and Doofenshmirtz thanked him. As he entered the very gray and violet coloured office of his new boss and Master Heinz quickly rolled out his completed plan.

Monogram bent over the table and using a set of glasses he read over the plan. Indeed the inator was now the size of a hand gun. It would be shooting 20 round tubes their content at the victim before them. The viles were all going to be part of the healing formula that Heinz has been experimenting with his lab mice.

Monobrow nodded, "Everything seemed to be in place, how long would you need Heinz to construct this device?"

"About 2 day's Monobrow." Heinz replied.

He nodded, "Very good. And if your anti - virus inator should work then you have a bright future ahead as an inventor."

Heinz nodded, but in the inside he was shaking, what if his inator won't heal Phineas or Ferb and in fact make everything worse. He walked out of the lab, now that he has an outside confirmation that it will work he can set himself out to build it.

Suddenly Carl ran out of the office and grabbed Heinz by the hand.

"Sorry Dr Doofenshmirtz, but Monobrow asked me to lead you back to the labs." Carl said.

Heinz nodded, as they were walking to the labs they suddenly saw Perry, he was just about to enter the door to the side room, looking towards Phineas and Ferb.

"Oh... um there you are Heinz... um I was just wondering where you vanished of to..." Perry said and blushed.

"Hi Agent Perry, I'm sure you can take over from here now. See you soon." Carl said.

"Wait Carl-" Heinz suddenly panicked.

But Carl left already. Perry's face started to heat up as he grabbed Heinz by the hand and lead him inside of his labs. Not noticing that Phineas and Ferb were watching them from the other side of the window.

"Um... so Heinz. How is the cure coming together to your Anti-Virus-inator? Do you need an extra pair of hands?" Perry asked nervous.

Heinz blinked, "No. Everything is going actually pretty well. I got the 20 cure viles in that box, now I just need to build the inator to shot Phineas and Ferb with it again."

"Oh, I see... um...Thank you for working so well on it." Perry said.

Heinz saw Perry's blush was getting stronger, he was nervous and then suddenly shook that nervous face of him.

Phineas and Ferb noticed the discussion next door and watched their older brother stand before their Doctor with a clear love sick view. Phineas and Ferb chuckled, Perry would always act nervous when he sees something he likes.

Perry and the Doctor left the side lab further to the back as Heinz was building with him the inator. Making sure it doesn't have a self destruct button, and many other complicated devices, around the top the 20 viles were going to be placed, Heinz made sure that all the viles would fit without a problem.

Now he and Perry just had a few screws to tighten and the inator was all clear to go. Whiles Heinz was keeping his view on the 289th screw and tightening it. Perry finished screwing the 290th screw.

"There that should do the trick now. Thank you very much for your help Perry." Heinz said smiling.

Perry nodded and blushed, "It... it is ok Heinz. Um... could you please explain to me how the hand gun will help Phineas and Ferb again?"

"Sure." Heinz said.

He lead Perry to the glass window, separating them from Phineas and Ferb. Both boy's were back on their oxygen masks and waving at them.

"Well Perry, the Cure-inator will hit Phineas and Ferb on their chests, from there the cure bug will get into their blood stream and capture as well as destroy the virus that I fired at them at the beginning of this tale. Once it has captured the bugger Phineas and Ferb have to vomit the bug plus the cure back out. Once the bug is in the bucket, with bleach it should destroy it forever." Heinz explained.

"Very good idea Heinz." Perry said.

Perry felt his heart race, he couldn't stop himself any more. Perry spun the Doctor round and then embraced him, before kissing his crazy Professor/Doctor on the mouth. Just that one kiss alone sent an explosion threw Perry and Heinz. Heinz didn't back away, just stood there absolute stupid.

Phineas and Ferb heard the small bash against their window and turned towards the noise. As they saw their older brother Perry kiss their Doctor/Professor both Phineas and Ferb were grinning.

"Wow, Ferb, do you think Perry is in love with Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" Phineas asked.

Ferb nodded as he watched the Doctor carefully kiss Perry back.

"Love works in mysterious ways." Ferb said.

Both Phineas and Ferb smiled, now Perry's love for the Doctor was showing as clear as day. Both Phineas and Ferb hoped that Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz was soon going to become their first 'brother-in-law', even before Jeremy or their sister Candace. If that kiss was anything to go on by then it is as clear as day that the two are lovers.

Back with the kissing duo, Perry quickly pulled away; one they were running out of breath and two Heinz was probably going to want an explanation from him.

"I... I'm sorry Heinz... I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me." Perry said and blushed.

Heinz was shaking, "B... but Perry... so all those times you would hold me down and map me out, the reason you never looked at another with a love interest... is because you like me?"

"Heinz I was sure that that explosion of a kiss was a clear sign that I feel far more for you then just friendship... l... l... love you Heinz. Yes I love you for quite a few years now." Perry said.

Heinz own face was blushing, as he looked to the side a strong blush was creeping on his cheeks.

"Um... Perry your chil-" Heinz was about to explain, but Perry stopped him.

Phineas and Ferb were chuckling like crazy, Phineas was clapping for the two and Ferb streamed his thumbs up. Perry and Heinz were now even more touched that both boys were giving their approval for them to be together.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Hihihihihi, exactly as I wanted it... please review."


	9. Chapter 9 The kids are being healed

Chapter 09 The kids are being healed

Quanktumspirit: "H... H... HAPPY! THANK YOU SO MUCH BlackBlizzard! Another excellent chapter."

* * *

Holding it in his hands, he wasn't sure if he wanted to use it any more. He wasn't sure if all this was worth it. If any of it were worth it any more...He had Perry, he had friends now...why give it all up?-Oh now he remembers, children. Perry's children. That was a good enough answer to everything but did they have to be healed? Couldn't he make them sick for only a few more days?

Heinz quickly shook his head, he knew he couldn't if he would, then his disease would change and he would have to start from scratch. Plus the kids could die if he waits any longer.

"This... this is it..." Doof held the gun in his hands.

It was shiny silver with a red tip on its end. Carefully, he took a sample from his lab cabinet then placed it inside the guns holder. He took all of his 20 viles and filled 20 small tubes inside the gun with the medicines.

"This is all you've been working for."

He turned around and began walking through the dark lab into the lighted hallway where all the Agents of the OWCA stood waiting for him.

They guided him to the infirmary. By the door was Perry with a smile of encouragement and sadness. Why did a day so joyful had to be so cruel?

"The first shot should work." Heinz whispers stopping his steps in front of the agent. "It's a 50/50 chance."

"Its alright, I trust you." Perry opened the door into Phineas and Ferb's shared bedroom.

The nurse and Pinky was feeding them oranges and giving them a special syrup Heinz had made in case the shot would backfire.

"Perry." Pinky walked over (passing Heinz) and hugged the agent. "This will be all over soon and then we can get back to our lives."

Perry hugged back, maybe even tighter then had let go. He nodded to the scientist, "Heinz-"

"I put my faith into you." Pinky interjected. He stared at Doof with a serious heat in his eyes. "Please make sure that these kids are ok, they are my little sister's friends and I can't see her upset."

Heinz eyes widened as he sucked in a breath. This was one question properly answered: Pinky wasn't Phineas or Ferb's mother or Perry's girlfriend/wife like he thought first. He was just a very good friend of all 3 of them. Plus the memory thought of what Pinky had said flashed through his head but he had no time to process it. He steadily turned to Phineas and Ferb. They were smiling at him.

"Hey Dr. Doof." Phineas waved with a smile stuck on his face, as if he didn't know about the dangers and the loss that would occur when they begin. "Don't worry about it."

"Can I be the first?" Ferb sits up on his bed. "I'd like to be brave for Phineas."

"Alright boys," Dr. Doof gave a sad mew. "Let's get this over with."

"Doof." Ferb began. "I know how your feeling at this moment but you can't let this affect your job." the small boy paused to look at the shock doctor. "My brother, I know there is much you don't know about him, he is very fond of you and so are Phineas and myself. Even Pinky has become acquainted to you in some way. Don't be afraid."

The green haired boy lifted a sleeve. "Now come on."

Looking back to Perry, Doof gave a final breath and began to turn the dial on the somewhat ray gun. Seven. Seven milleither toxic or life curing shots of liquid. It was a murky blue colour oozing from the tips of the needle as he aligned it with Ferbs skin.

"Ready?" Doof asks.

The boy nodded. "Only if you are."

A minute. In only a minute, the shot was pierced into the boys veins passed throughout his body and making it to his brain. In only a minute was he passed out and hauled out of the room.

Heinz was almost frozen with fear, but he held himself together as he reloaded his gun to give Phineas his injection.

Phineas looked to where Ferb was wheeled away from him, seeing his brother in suddenly so much more pain then before broke his spirit and heart. He quickly stretched his hand and almost yanked the gun out of Heinz's hand.

"I'm sorry Phineas." Heinz said a little sad.

"Please I want to see where Ferb ended up. Please don't let me lose him." Phineas pleased as his heart was breaking.

Heinz nodded, "I'm so sorry Phineas."

He injected Phineas with the same gun, and only minuets later Phineas was in the same state. Phineas felt the medicine shoot threw his body like a ice gun heading straight from his arm to his head. And then he passed out as well.

Perry had been expecting that reaction but it didn't put any less fear into him. Seeing Ferb and then Phineas being pushed to their limits had killed any spirit he had left. Pinky was holding onto him tightly and held back just as tight.

"They should be fine." Doof says unsure of himself. "Give them a couple of hours and they'll be back on their feet in no time."

The way Heinz worked out it could be a few hours, is that his experiment mice needed 5 minuets after the injection. And seeing as Phineas and Ferb were 500% bigger then the mice it will take longer.

"What's the bad part?" Pinky says clutching harder onto Perry.

"The drug…" Doof oogles the gun in his hands. "It was used from other parts of the disease and may have a backfire and mild symptoms…"

"B-" Pinky was cut off.

"It will help?" Perry asks again. He was staring holes into the scientist who merely shrugged. "Doof?"

"I'm going back to the lab."

Before anyone could protest Doof was already out of the room and making his way to the lab.

Perry and Pinky glanced at one another and broke away.

"Perry, go talk to him." Pinky says pointing at the door. "Something's going on and you need to find out."

"Come with me." Perry says clasping his friends hand. He more or less likely needed Pinky for comfort and because he was partially afraid to see Doof.

The pink haired man shook his head. "No Perry. You have to see him on your own. This isn't just about you and your brothers and I know what goes on between you two."

"Wh-"

"Don't play dumb." Pinky growled. "I know okay? Stop acting like you don't feel or see it."

The blue agent looked down in shame. A foreboding felling made its way into his stomach as he looked at his friend. "Are you angry?"

"Why would I be?" Pinky gave a fake laugh, which he hoped Perry would believe. "I'm your friend Perry and I support you."

"But Heinz-"

"Yeah I partially don't like the guy but if you really like him then there's nothing I can say." Pinky placed a firm hand on the others shoulder. "Just go to him."

Perry shrugged the hand off him, then in a flash, he hugged the other tightly and broke away with a sad smile on his face. He walked out the room to see that Heinz had not left for the lab but had made it mid way to be stopped by Peter.

The scientist looked unstable ready to break in front of the other. Perry came over and gently broke the conversation between the two.

"Perry?" Doof asks as the agent grabbed him away from Peter. "What's going on? I have to get back to the lab?"

"What were you talking about with him?" Perry asks angrily seeing that whatever it was had made Doof more upset than before.

Heinz sighed. "The court date."

"Court date..?" Perry repeated then slowly realized what his love had said. "Oh...is that what was bothering you?"

"No." Doof shook his head. "Who said anything was bothering me?"

"You did. Just now." Perry gave a small amused smile. It became sullen. "What's the matter?"

A frown came upon the scientist face. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes you!" Doof flushed. "We kissed! Bam! Now what? What are we going to do? You love me and I love you and I'm going to go to jail! I ruined your children's lives and worst possible thing- I can never see you guys again! I could die-"

"Heinz."

The scientist stopped his rant. Not because he wanted to but because a pair of warm lips splashed onto his own like paint.

"I won't let that happen." Perry said kissing the man's cheek.

"Promise?" Heinz knew it was foolish to ask but he wanted to know.

"Promise." Perry said smiling.

He promised himself he will fight this court case with everything he had. He will keep his lover save and make him see how much he means to him. And... maybe when all this drama is over, he will be able to be together with this man.

* * *

Quanktumspirit is doing the Macarena and beaming happy.

"QS don't forget your exit." Heinz called out to me but I just keep on smiling and dancing.

Perry shakes his head, "I'll do it then. Quanktumspirit nor BlackBlizzard own us. Just this story together. Please review."

I grab them both and embrace them happy twirling them around my room.


	10. Chapter 10 The court case

Chapter 10 The court case

Quanktumspirit: "Oh god was this hard to write. I had to research who I placed in what roll for the judging and BlackBlizzard came up with the perfect Judge Thank you. Plus my head is just recovering, I had to read back threw the entire tale for prove of Heinz guilty charge. So here it is finally, the 10th chapter. We only have this and 2 more chapters before we are done. This took me 8 days to write."

* * *

With Heinz

Heinz was monitoring Phineas and Ferb. Exactly as he predicted the drug was fighting the virus. It was now the final day of the bugs life. All 19 drugs have done their jobs. Phineas and Ferb both looked as healthy as a white glass of fresh cows milk.

But Heinz knew the virus was still inside of them. The bug has moved from the upper hip up to Phineas and Ferb's stomach during the time. Now the most painful drug should give it the rest. Heinz handed Phineas and Ferb a white tablet.

Perry, Pinky, Peter and Carl watched as Heinz got the two glasses of cold water and held the bucket, ready to destroy his monster of a nightmare. And a bottle of bleach to give it the RIP of the virus.

Heinz was very scared, has he really given the bug the rest? Will this final move destroy the nightmare? Heinz looked to Phineas and Ferb, both boys were smiling at him and looked even more happier then 4 days ago.

"Heinz everything else worked out exactly as you wanted. Just this one final tablet and then we are cured for good." Phineas said.

Ferb nodded as he stretched his thumb up, his own skin was back to the usual peachy colour as before the ray injured them. Heinz nodded, with the boys confirming that every thing was going to be well, he had his hopes up a bit.

"Now Phineas and Ferb. The final move against the bug is the tablet. I've checked with your entire body and the virus has moved out of your hip and into your stomach. This tablet will bind the bug with some of your foods that you have eaten, you will feel a strong cramping inside the stomach and then the urge to vomit will come up. Do not fight the urge down, you have to barf the tablet with the bug back out again. And once it is out you two should be back to your 100% maybe a bit weak because you haven't moved from the beds in 4 days, but I'm sure better then before." Heinz explained.

Ferb smiled, "Well Heinz, every time you worked with us and the ray we have been feeling better. This will definitely do the trick."

Phineas nodded as well. This time the two have switched places. Phineas took the tablet as well as Ferb. But before they could take it, Phineas stopped as an idea passed threw his head.

"Wait, Heinz can you get Perry for us please?" Phineas asked.

Heinz blinked, just as he was about to go out and find Perry, he saw his friend run to them. Perry embraced Heinz and looked to Phineas and Ferb.

"Hi Perry." Phineas said.

"This is it boys. The final move. Please do exactly as your fantastic doctor has done and instructed." Perry said holding Heinz's hand.

Heinz flinched at the touch, why is Perry always showing a loving bond to him? And that in front of his children? Phineas and Ferb didn't seemed to mind though, they were in fact encouraging them both to go into a relationship with each other.

Perry then let go of Heinz and looked to Phineas and Ferb, "What was his instructions?"

"We have to take the final tablet. Then the virus should have bounded itself inside our stomachs, moved up from our hips. Once in the stomach the tablet will urge us to vomit the virus back out. We have to barf it inside the bucket and then with the bleach next to you two the virus should be destroyed." Phineas explained.

Perry looked to Heinz and he nodded. Perry nodded and watched as Phineas and Ferb both took the tablets.

As Heinz did the test on the rat for the final time it was done in 1 minuet. So with Phineas and Ferb it would be the final hour of pain. Suddenly Phineas and Ferb started to shake and the breathing became harder again. Heinz looked like he was about to rip his own hair out of madness. Instead he quickly placed both gass masks back over to support the breathing again.

This was actually exactly what should happen, but Perry looked at them shocked as if this hour was going to be the final hour for Phineas and Ferb too live.

"Heinz I thought you said they are going to be fine?" Perry said worried.

Both Phineas and Ferb were shaking. Heinz nodded, exactly as his mouse experiment Phineas and Ferb were cramping and shaking as well.

"Perry leave Phineas and Ferb alone for now. In 1 hour the bug is out and their immune system and they should be better." Heinz explained.

There was a strong worry undertone in his voice. What if the experiment on the mouse was different then the human version? Heinz knew he shouldn't be focusing on the bad ideas of the virus but the good one. This was going to heal them.

Perry left the room and rang the court room up that they should delay the court hearing by another hour.

As promised Heinz stayed with Phineas and Ferb. Both boys looked to the ceiling and were worryingly thinking over what everything has happened in the last few days. They started to calm down a bit. Suddenly Phineas remembered something, he looked up and focused on the doctor.

"Heinz, if me and Ferb are going to be better, then we will declare our court statement as 'invalid'. You did so much to fight this virus out of us that our court statement doesn't mention." Phineas said.

Ferb nodded his head again, Heinz blinked a bit and nodded his head.

"If that is your wish. I just want you both to get better." Heinz said.

Ferb smiled, "We will get better Heinz, we are already feeling loads better."

Phineas and Ferb breathed calmly in and out, but suddenly their eyes shot open. Both Phineas and Ferb were shaking again as something urging came up their mouths.

"Um... Heinz what is- galup-" Phineas asked whiles shaking scared.

Heinz smiled a little bit. He grabbed both buckets again and held them underneath Phineas and Ferb. Exactly as he said both Phineas and Ferb barfed the bug and drugs back out again. The two boys continued vomiting what felt like hours, but was about 20 minuets.

After the two finished emptying their stomachs out the boys collapsed back on the bed and stared bewildered towards the ceiling. Heinz smiled and nodded, he got two cold glasses of water and handed them to Phineas and Ferb. With the water Phineas and Ferb cleaned each of their mouths out.

Heinz got their tooth brushes and tooth past and instructed them to clean their mouths out as well. Phineas and Ferb smiled and did as they were asked.

* * *

The next few days were hectic all over the entire OWCA. Heinz court files were being rounded up and were sent all the way from Germany Drusselstein as well as several other states he lived in. Including the Tri-state area.

His files showed that 'apart from the sickness on Phineas and Ferb' he hasn't done anything wrong since. He was a model citizen since birth. And only created the LOVEMUFFIN for his 'friends' to have something to do. That way reflecting of the OWCA.

Monobrow was in his office and shaking his head, he has phoned up around the entire states trying to find one of his OWCA friends to prosecute Heinz. Heinz has specificity asked to be sent to jail, but Perry's pleading that they should look at the entire case before throwing him to jail means they need a statement of an honest judge, who can keep her or his mouth shut about the OWCA.

"But who?" Monobrow asked himself.

He got his old school book out and flicked threw the photos, a lot of his old friends have jobs or links to the OWCA, as he saw one photo that he recognised he smiled.

"You are perfect." Monobrow said.

He got his telephone book out and dialled the phone number of the court room and the judge. Within minuets he had a date, tomorrow. At 2 PM in the afternoon.

Monobrow got the files ready and walked out of his office to set the OWCA court room up for the court hearing. He set the podium for the judge up, the defendants side, the witness stands and chairs for the visitors. Which all were going to be the OWCA members.

After the room was set up he walked outside and called: Heinz, Peter, Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Pinky, Norm the Giant robot man, the medical agents and Carl for the court case together.

They all were going to be the witnesses to Heinz case of 'bodily harm on two minors'.

* * *

Back with Heinz

Both Phineas and Ferb finished cleaning their mouths out. Heinz carefully stood Phineas and Ferb up, handing each a walking stick so they could get their 'bed stiffness' out of their system. They have been lying in their beds for the past 4 days and that can hurt a lot.

Heinz held his hand out to support both children. They smiled at him and took their first step since the incident. Both boys swallowed a lump forming in their throats as they felt a small pain shooting threw their legs. Heinz still held their hands and allowed Phineas and Ferb all the time in the world to be able to walk properly.

The two boys smiled, the second step felt a bit similar to the first, but this was none the less painful. Phineas and Ferb continued walking, the more they moved their legs the better it started to feel.

"Take all the time in the world Phineas and Ferb, you both have been bed ridden for about a week. So your muscles and bones need re-building." Heinz explained.

Phineas hissed as he stepped again, "Very true Heinz. We will try. Yau."

Ferb was in just as much pain, with three tears falling from his face were anything to go by. Heinz got two walkers from another room and handed them carefully to Phineas and Ferb. They grabbed the walkers and put their weights on their hands and the walkers.

Again the two children practices their walking. Heinz lead them outside where Perry was waiting for them.

"Oh my god. Phineas Ferb, very well done." Perry praised and smiled at his brothers.

Phineas smiled back at him, "Thank's Perry. It is getting easier the more we move."

Ferb nodded and pushed his walker next to Phineas. Heinz stayed next to Perry as they watched and walked behind Phineas and Ferb. It may be a slow speed, but with every step, Heinz could see Phineas and Ferb's muscles in their legs were growing stronger.

Perry was very happy that his brothers were getting stronger as well. Phineas and Ferb walked with them threw the rest of the OWCA. Heinz got a permission pass to do so. All the other OWCA members noticed the 4 walking and decided to follow as a long parade behind Phineas and Ferb.

First were Phineas and Ferb, then Heinz and Perry (holding hands), then Pinky and Peter came behind them.

They all were walking towards the judge room, in front of the door Major Monogram and Carl Karl were waiting for them. Then they entered with everybody the court room. Most Agents were seated as the viewers.

Phineas and Ferb were seated to the left hand table as the prosecutors, Heinz sat with Peter on the defense side. Perry, Pinky were seated outside with a few other witnesses.

Monobrow, Carl, Dennis and Robert sat in the Jury box, and they all just waited for their head judge.

Monobrow looked to his watch, as the door by the 'Head Judge' opened up he smiled. Everybody quickly stood up. As the head Judge Monobrow chose his old friend: Inspector Initials.

She was dressed in a black robe and had the weird Judging wig over her white hair. Her eyes were so cold looking that Heinz was almost frozen in the spot.

After she nodded everybody sat back down. She got the file from Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirts and read it threw quickly. Then she looked up.

"Ok, Name: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirts. Age: 49 years old. Job: LOVEMUFFIN member and evil scientist. Convicted: Of bodily harm on two minors. The plaintiffs: Phineas Flynn Fletcher 10 years old, Ferb Fletcher 11 years old and Perry Flynn Fletcher 24 years old." Inspector Initial read out.

Heinz nodded. Phineas and Ferb nodded their heads as well.

"Heinz Doofenshmirts how do you plead to the charges?" Inspector Initial asked him.

Heinz got up and nodded, "Guilty your honour."

Perry wanted to scream out, but he didn't he just waited too see what was going to happen.

"Ok. We start with you as the first witness Heinz Doofenshmirts." Inspector Initial said pointing to the centre room.

Heinz nodded and moved to the chair.

"To begin with, how did you get the idea to create such a dangerous machine?" Inspector Initial asked.

Heinz nodded, "Well your honour, I got the idea about 8 days ago. I was visiting my younger brother Roger Doofenshmirts as I've heard from my mother that he was sick with the flue and I wanted to wish him all the better. I walked then home and researched about the flue and the germs. Then I build my Cold-Flue-Pass-Out-Inator with bits and bobs at my home. I moved it to the balcony of my home and then held my eye out on the big stage set up west from my home. I knew that on this day Rodney Doofenshmirts was better and he was going to hold a speech about opening a children's hospital. So I aimed my gun and then Perry arrived."

Inspector Initial nodded her head, "I see. Did you activated the gun yourself?"

"No, Norm has." Heinz explained.

"Ok, we will ask him ourselves. Norm Doofenshmirts come in next, please." Inspector Initial called threw a small microphone.

Heinz nodded and went back to his stand. Norm entered the room and just moved the chair because he was so big. He looked around the room and smiled as always.

Inspector Initial looked at the robot a bit confused. "Ok to confirm to the court, your full name and your job with Heinz Doofenshmirts."

"Well, my name is Norm Doofenshmirts. I am Heinz Doofenshmirts son and work in his house hold." Norm explained.

"Heinz said that you were the one to activate his Cold-Flue-Pass-Out-inator. Is this correct?" Inspector Initial asked.

Norm moved is head, "That is correct. I wanted dads plan to be a success."

"Did you know who you were hitting with it at the time of the attack?" Inspector Initial asked.

"No I didn't. I just hit the button without aiming the gun. I didn't know that we hit Phineas and Ferb until later as my dad was arrested by the OWCA." Norm explained.

"Ok that was all. You are an honest witness so there is no doubt you are telling us the truth. You may stand in the corner of the court room for now." Inspector Initial said.

Norm nodded his head and walked to the end of the room.

"Ok, next witness, Phineas and Ferb Flynn Fletcher." Inspector Initial said.

Phineas and Ferb both nodded, using a walking stick the two boys walked to the table and sat together on two chairs.

"Ok Phineas and Ferb, on the day in question, why were you outside of the house?" Inspector Initial asked them.

Phineas smiled, "Well, we wanted to enjoy the warm sun on that day, so we sat under the tree after Perry left for work and mum and dad were of on their Europe tour."

Ferb nodded his head.

Inspector Initial nodded her head, "What happened after the ray hit you both?"

"Well, at first we were just sitting and relaxing, it was about 2 hours after our parents and Perry left. Our parents of on their Europe tour and Perry to his 'Cartoon drawing job at the CDVM'. Well he used that as a cover, now we know he is actually a Detective and Heinz Doofenshmirts was his enemy. So we were just sitting down and waiting for a creative idea to come to us. But before we could think of something, a green beam hit us. We looked to each other and blinked, but suddenly we were swaying, we tried to grab each other, but we were out as if we would have run a hundred kilometres in seconds. As we woke up again we both were at the OWCA hospital and Perry, Pinky and Heinz explained to us what happened." Ferb explained.

"Ok sounds plausible." Inspector Initial said nodding her head, "During your stay at the OWCA. What happened with the bug inside of you?"

"Well, as we said first was an unconscious sleep. As we woke up we were at the OWCA hospital and Heinz explained to us what happened. Then the virus gave us first a wrestles sleep. We couldn't sleep a full day threw, afterwards we couldn't even breath, but a gas bottle supported that problem. The next morning we suddenly got a fever and were burning up in our beds, it was hurting our heads a lot, then our ears were whistling in pain, we were coughing critical a lot, after our first breakfast we had to support the breathing again, and it just grew worse, our skin colour died back and was as grey as a rats fur with our blue veins pushing hard against the skin, then we were suddenly so cold that we had to tie ourselves with a bed sheet up to try and stay warm, next small itching red spots came and we had too fight the urge to scratch, and the last one was a series of bad nightmares that scared us. Next we had to be as clean and sterilise as possible because our immune system had shut of and we were in danger to grow even sicker. And last we were vomiting for a few hours after we were cured with the 'Cure-inator'. We had to wait the hours because our body mass is a lot bigger then the mouses. After waiting for the hours to go by we both woke up and puked the stuff back out. After cleaning our mouths up we felt a lot better. One more round of sleeping and we are now as fit as we appear here before you." Phineas explained.

"That is indeed good news. And nothing as an aftermaths problem?" Inspector Initial asked.

Ferb shook his head, "No, it is now out of our bodies and lives for good."

"That is indeed good news." Inspector Initial said nodding her head.

Phineas and Ferb were let down, Inspector Initial nodded her head and then looked to the door.

"Next Whitness, Perry Flynn Fletcher please." Inspector Initial called threw.

Perry walked inside and sat down. "Good afternoone Inspector Initial."

"I know my name. State for the court that you will not lie, your full name, your job and age please." Inspector Initial said rolling her eyes.

"My name is Perry Flynn Fletcher, my job is being a protector of Danville and worker at the OWCA as an outside Agent, and I am currently 24 years old." Perry explained.

"Everything seems to cover the truth. Ok Perry. As you were assigned the job to stop Heinz Doofenshmirts on this day, weren't your instructions to completely stop his Cold-Flue-Pass-Out-inator, so it won't hit anybody? Why did you fail?" Inspector Initial asked Perry.

Perry flinched as he knew it was as well technically his fault, "Well your honour... I didn't exactly fail. I did stop Heinz from hitting the active button and sickening the other person on the other end. But just as I had Heinz knocked unconscious... Norm the Giant Robot man drove up and activated his fathers plan, because he wanted him to be happy. I couldn't move from the spot as I was forced to watch the 'Cold-Flu-pass-out-inator' shot from the ray. Just as it disappeared I ran to the front and saw that it didn't hit Heinz's brother as he has planned, but struck instead my parents home. I was so scared I rang my best friend Pinky up asking for a scan around the area and to see if my brothers Phineas and Ferb were okay. And as I heard, they were not. They were hit by the ray and sickened seriously I completely lost it. I grabbed Heinz, drove with him back to the OWCA and then tied him to an interviewing chair before informing MM about it."

Inspector Initial nodded her head, "Sounds reasonable. When did you see your brothers again?"

"Well, first I screamed at Heinz for 5 minuets for even coming up with such a hair raising scheme in the first place. Then I ran as fast as I could to the OWCA medical wings to see how Phineas and Ferb were coping. As the Ray hit them, they both were unconscious. I asked a OWCA doctor if they were okay. But he said that testing with Phineas and Ferb's blood, none of the normal cold or flue drugs would work, there was something else inside his flue that was weakening Phineas and Ferb by days or hours. Heinz was then ordered to get a cure formula together and cure them both. The more days went by the weaker and sicker Phineas and Ferb were becoming. Until he finished his cure ray and healed Phineas and Ferb with it. It took about 7 days for him to work it all out and until Phineas and Ferb were back up again." Perry explained.

"Very good. And no aftermaths problems? And with you no physic pain?" Inspector Initial asked.

Perry shook his head, "No. I was just shocked. But now I know that Heinz has a heart of gold, and if he ever did something wrong he will work day in and day out to correct that wrong. That's why I admire him for his will power so much."

"Ok do you think you can forgive Heinz for what he has done to your family?" Inspector Initial asked him.

Perry's face flushed a little bit pink, "I... I think I can. As long as he doesn't even begin to think of repeating that awful plan again. I was almost heart broken as I saw Phineas and Ferb in that state."

Heinz nodded his head, he is not one to repeat plans very often. And this plan he will definitely not repeat. He would rather have himself killed then ever dare to hurt anybody with the ray ever again.

"Ok I think that is all. Next the Medical Agents please." Inspector Initial called out.

Perry thanked her for the time and sat next to Norm the Giant Robot man. The Medical Agents walked in. Everybody was dressed in light green suits and had masks over to conceal their identities.

"Ok you guys were the ones to scan the area. Was there no sign of the flue anywhere around their home, the neighbourhood, or Heinz's home?" Inspector Initial asked them.

One of the Agents nodded, "Indeed. We scanned from Heinz's home 200 blocks out. And around Perry's home. The bug was no where to be found, just on the ray and on Phineas and Ferb."

Inspector Initial nodded her head, "Ok. Did you help in curing Phineas and Ferb?"

"No your honour. We just looked around the area for the flue. The way we think the ray works is that only the person standing in front of the ray to get the disease, or in this case diseases. Since it hit two. Every square mile we checked the bug was found no where." The second Medical Agents said.

"Ok, thank you. You may be seated at the back as well." Inspector Initial said.

The Medical Agents nodded their heads and sat at the back of the court room. Next Pinky was called in for the interview.

As Heinz saw Pinky again, he was a little shocked. Pinky for the first time since his capture, was smiling a little bit. But he to looked like Perry a bit worried and sad. He was shaking a bit as he sat in the witness chair and looked to the court room.

"So for the statement, your name is Pinky Chinook. You are a Mexican now American individual and also a worker at the OWCA." Inspector Initial asked.

Pinky nodded his head.

"So Pinky. What was your response as you heard your best friends kids were hurt?" Inspector Initial asked.

Pinky's eyes turned a little bit red as he glared at Heinz. "I was furious. Poor Phineas and Ferb were so ill that nobody could go to them, who wasn't in a complete body suit. Just seeing them both being so ill and getting iller made me furious."

Heinz couldn't even look up. He wonders why they haven't just sentenced him to 50 years in jail yet. Everything was point out towards it.

"If we were to sentence Heinz to prison time, would you agree to it with no problems?" One of the other Judges asked.

Heinz felt his breath stop, huge tears fell as he faced the floor. He was sure Pinky would agree to it with no problem. But he blinked as he looked up and saw Pinky shook his head.

"No I wouldn't even think of sentencing anybody to a long amount of time in jail for making a mistake. Sure Heinz has screwed up badly, but he was so devastated about the Inators attack that he worked his brain out to cure Phineas and Ferb. He would never leave the labs and experimented with one mouse after the next, not giving Phineas and Ferb anything until he was 100% sure they were going to be cured completely. One time during the experimenting 2 mice died as he mixed a few tablets and drugs together. Heinz was so devastated that they died that he cried and locked himself in his lab. Only Peter could get him out and calm him down that the mice have given their lives for him to find the cure. Until he did managed to cure the children with all 20 viles and his second inator. But even after the children were fine he was still scared and deeply upset." Pinky answered.

"Well, I don't have any questions any more, or has anybody got a question?" Monobrow asked.

The others shook their heads, Pinky nodded is head and sat at the back next to Perry and looked to Phineas and Ferb happy.

"Ok, last witness, Peter." Inspector Initial called out.

Peter nodded as he entered the courtroom as last. He was dressed back in a complete black suit, he nodded to Heinz and then looked forward.

"Name: Peter. Job: OWCA Agent. Relation to Heinz Doofenshmirts: None. Age: 30 years old." Peter said for the statements.

"Ok," Inspector Initial nodded her head, "Peter is it true that from everybody you were one of the few that didn't try to harm Heinz?"

Peter nodded his head, "Indeed. I could see that after Heinz was arrested and dragged to the OWCA that this time something very bad has happened. Every Agent at our Agency was informed about Phineas and Ferb being critically ill and Heinz had to get them both back better. I knew I couldn't let Heinz lose himself in his maze of finding a cure and offered him a room at the OWCA headquarters. We Agents only have a room there if we have to work longer or if we don't have an actual home to go to. Which is in my case like that. So I set up a folded bed for him so he wouldn't have to stay at our OWCA prisons. During his 7 day stay at the OWCA he remained in my room. There were some evenings where he would leave back to Phineas and Ferb to make sure they were ok. But the better Phineas and Ferb were becoming the less it was becoming."

"Ok. Why did you trust Heinz not to try and shot you in your room? After all he made Phineas and Ferb fall very ill." Dennis asked.

"Very true. But one, the prison cells in the OWCA are not a nice place to stay, plus it would have taken Heinz about 1 hour to walk from the prison cells up to the medical wing were Phineas and Ferb were staying. My room wasn't that far from their room, he could be with Phineas and Ferb back in 2 minuets." Peter explained.

The others nodded, sounded logical.

Peter then turned to Heinz, Heinz nodded his head.

"I would also like to thank you Peter for what you did, you were the biggest support during the time," Heinz said.

Peter nodded his head, "I would go threw it all over again if I had to. You have done your very best Heinz and I am proud of you."

Heinz nodded, the other Juries nodded and Peter was seated next to Pinky at the back.

"Ok seeing as we have no more witnesses we will have our discussion now in how we will sentence Heinz. Seeing as he has pleaded guilty, we will have to face all the facts. Have a 10 minuets coffee break for now." Carl said.

Everybody nodded their heads, Monobrow, Carl, Dennis, Robert and Inspector Initial left to the back room and had a discussion about what they should do with Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

With the Juries

Monobrow, Carl, Dennis, Robert and Inspector Initial sat down with every bodies court statements and were going over them carefully.

"Well, we know now everything that has happened form the day he was arrested to now. But despite Heinz Doofenshmirts being guilt as charged... everybody doesn't want him to be sentenced to jail." Dennis said.

Robert nodded his head, "He is a danger, that inator proved it. But... Heinz wasn't sentenced ever to anything, he was an honest member of the LOVEMUFFIN, he managed to cure Phineas and Ferb from the disease, he seems genuinely remorseful, and I believe him that he will never try anything again."

"That may be," Monobrow said, "But lets not forget, it was his fault Phineas and Ferb fell critically ill, his inator forced us OWCA to be out in the open and scan the city as well as inject every 43,341 with a flue jab, costing us over $433,410 in needles and vacation shots, and another $83.000 in Vacation camps set up."

"He warned us before hand, even given us the formular to the healing the flue. He was devastated as he knew what happened, and has worked on curing Phineas and Ferb successfully." Carl pointed out.

Inspector Initial shook her head, "Whatever he has done there are three dangerous points to him: One Heinz has hurt and injured two minors, two the OWCA was forced to be out in the open and inject every member of this community with the Anti-virus to keep them safe, and three had he not cured Phineas and Ferb they could have died."

It was quiet, Inspector Initial nodded her head, she got the law book down and researched the sentencing scheme.

"We can't sentence him to pay us back with his 'ex-wives money' that would be to calm on him. But... if he would sit in jail and be forced to work for the money he owes us, then he would finally learn responsibility, and maybe even find himself a decent job." Inspector Initial suggested.

Monobrow, Carl, Dennis and Robert all nodded their heads, a good idea. So the sentencing plan was set out.

* * *

With Heinz and the others

Heinz stayed in his chair, he was holding his head and running over everything everybody has said. In his mind he was and should be sentenced to jail time. There is no way around it.

Perry, Phineas and Ferb walked up to him. Perry first gave him a hug and then looked back to his brothers.

"Don't worry about it Heinz, if... if you will be sentenced to jail I will wait. You can believe in that." Perry said.

Heinz smiled a bit, "Thank you Perry. You are the most honest person I know."

Phineas and Ferb both smiled as well. "You'll see Heinz, everything will turn out ok."

"Thank you boys for not beating me up." Heinz said and looked to Perry for a short while.

Perry nodded and gave Heinz permission to hug Phineas and Ferb. The two kids beamed and embraced their doctor happy.

They noticed that Monobrow, Carl, Dennis and Robert just returned. It was time to seal Heinz's faith. Phineas, Ferb and Perry walked back to their places.

* * *

As the last person was seated again Heinz looked over to the judges. Monobrow nodded his head, Inspector Initial lifted up a book for dramatic effect, and looked over to Heinz.

Perry clutched Phineas and Ferbs hands in the hope that everything will turn out alright...

"Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts, we've come to an agreement. First of, you are to be stripped from your wifes alimony for life. Second you are to be sent to the Danville prison for the bodily harm on the two children Phineas and Ferb, three you will pay the OWCA the sum total of: $516.410 back. Once in jail you are to work there 4 days a week and each day you will earn $1026 a day. Food will be provided you there as prison rashen. Do not attempt at escaping otherwise we will make your sentence longer. So that would make your sentence in total of 14 years." Inspector Initial read out.

Perry was devastated. 14, 14 years he would have to wait for Heinz to be back?

Monobrow then spoke up, "Unless you can pay the OWCA the sum of $516.410 back in one shot then there is no sentencing."

But Heinz shook his head, he was ok with sitting 14 years in jail, and working for them. The police Agents of the OWCA fastened his hand shells on him again and he was lead to the OWCA prison. There he was given a cell.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Yes, yes, yes, I know the daily pay in prison is less. But I want him out and together with Perry as soon as possible. Please review."


	11. Chapter 11 The truth comes out

Chapter 11 The truth about Perry

Quanktumspirit: "Thank you. So guys this is the final chapter from BlackBlizzard. I hope we did a good job together. Thank you for the 5 chapters from BlackBlizzard and 5 from myself. The last chapter is my final 6th one. Part of the end was written by me."

* * *

Pinky licked his teeth and bit his lip. Fourteen years? Was that all they could have done? Why not let Heinz go free like they have in the first place? Why didn't they...Angrily the pink agent stood from his chair and made his way toward the Judge and jury. His eyes were set on Monogram.

"Monogram!" Pinky yelled angrily. "Fourteen years? Fourteen f*** years?!"

Peter lifted his head as he heard the male cursing their boss. He quickly got up and went to them to calm him down.

"Pinky-" The bigger agent starts but the pink haired man pushed him away.

"You!" Pinky pointed at Monogram. "You fix this! Don't you see what's that doing to Perry? Your best agent?!"

"This is not about favorites agent Chinook." Intial says taking off her white wig. "This is about crime and punishment."

The pink male felt tears burning his eyes. He quickly blinked them away then faced Monogram. "You better fix this or I will have this case appealed and taken from your hands! I will have you sued because of your irresponsibility of not having Heinz locked up sooner or none of this would happen- I will have this whole OWCA shut down because of YOUR mistake!"

"P-pinky?!" Monogram gasped.

"If Heinz goes to jail then all of you are!" the agent shook violently. He pointed to Monogram. "You for inability to do your job first hand," he pointed to Rodney. "You for having implied bias." then he pointed to Carl. "And same goes for you!"

"And your commuting contempt of court-!" Initial yelled but was silenced by Pinky's death glare.

The pink man chuckled, "No I'm not! I've been in too many mock trials and took too many tests for me to not know the law and have a degree in it!"

"Wait what?" Peter snapped his head toward the male in surprise.

Pinky cocked a grin. "I was a young DA in my twenties- the best there was."

"In your twenties?" Carl asks. "Aren't you twenty?"

"That is none of your concern and Ms. Initial, since you wish to bring up matters of the courtroom, I do say that impersonation of a judge can lead you straight to federal prison. That doesn't sound to good for a woman of your age."

She lady differed. Her eyes narrowed and her tongue went dry. Finally she snapped. "And what gives you the right to say?! This is an OWCA case and it has different conditions than the state and federal government-"

"So you say it goes against the vision of the dual court systems put in place by the constitution under which you live?" Pinky questions cracking down on her. "If so then this isn't even a real court case! There is no real sentencing and Heinz should be freed!"

Peter eyes widen then a smile graced his face as he saw that Pinky was being professional and hard to break.

"I will bring this case to a real court and I will take you all down." Pinky crossed his arms. "Including the so called 'jury of his peers'. I will not tolerate this."

The jury looked at one another then back at the Judge.

"Well?" Pinky says tapping his foot against the pavement. "Its no or never because if he's locked up, then you aren't to far from it too."

Initial sighed. "Tell the guards to get Doof."

The smiles of Pinky and Peters face could not be any larger than they were now.

Monogram and Carl stared at another, not with smiles, and everyone seemed to be happy with the change...except for one of the jury members whose hair was a beautiful snow white, skin paled and silky, and eyes blue like the sky. It was Dennis.

* * *

"Hey what are you doing?!" Heinz yelled as he was dragged out of his cell. "I was suppose to be in there- Don't try to let me out!"

"Your case had been recalled." the guard said undoing his chains. "Thanks to the pink haired girl in the court room. Man, she was going wild about it."

"Girl?" Doof scrunched his face up. He didn't remember a pink haired girl. He thought for a moment then gasped. "Pinky?!"

"I think that's what her name was…" The officer shrugged. "The big guy had to hold her back, and between you and me, that chick was smoking hot!"

Heinz felt his heart swell for a moment and his eyes filled with tears. Pinky had gone against the court just for him and had even had his case recalled? How was that even possible?

"Said she was a DA before." the guard unconsciously talked. "And in her twenties...don't tell them I listening kay?"

"Alright." Heinz smiled touching his wrists. It felt better not having the cuffs on.

"She even said that she would sue everybody inside the court room because of the decision of having you jailed." The guard explained.

Yup sounds like Pinky.

* * *

As Heinz was lead back in the court room everybody stood up, Heinz gave Pinky a death glare.

Pinky stood back in the whiteness box and focused on Heinz. "Heinz Doofensmirts, we have called you back to over turn your sentence. 14 years is just ridiculous for what you have done. The damage wasn't so severe and-"

"STOP PINKY!" Heinz screamed glaring at the pink haired man. "Pinky Chincoc, I have agreed to the 14 year sentence. You have no power over overturning it."

"Yes I have, I have a law degree and could sue the entire court room for not handling your case very well." Pinky said.

Heinz just shook his head. "Pinky don't please. What ever you have against my sentencing, don't use it. It doesn't shrink my deep to the OWCA any smaller. And have you actually asked me if I wanted to be set free again?"

Everybody was silence, nobody said a word. Pinky started to shake, Heinz was trying everything to be sent to jail for a long time.

"Pinky I agreed to the sentence knowing I owe the OWCA the amount of money. I will work hard to pay my depth back as soon as possible. It is my fault that the OWCA was exposed and that two innocent boys were injured. So I have to sit my time off, no matter what. Plus you were the first OWCA Agent who punched me in the face for harming Phineas and Ferb." Heinz said.

Peter blinked, "Wait a sec, was that the reason you thought Pinky was Perry's girlfriend or wife?"

"What? I am not together with Perry. WE are just good friends. Without the benefits." Pinky said strict.

Heinz nodded his head, "I know now Pinky, Peter told me on my first arrest day. During my stay at the OWCA I have learned how to hold myself on laws, not be against people, but for people and what it truly means to have good friends. I've worked hard on the cure formular's and building the cure gun that healed Phineas and Ferb. On one such evenings where I was working late in the lab I talked to Jenny, one of the mouse I tested the drugs on, and told her that I would have to work very exact too heal Phineas and Ferb. As the cure gun was finished and worked alright I was asking myself how I was going to explain to Perry how much I didn't want Phineas and Ferb to be hurt. How much I wished I never built my Cold-Flue-Pass-Out-inator or even came up with the plan. But I have and it lead me up here. Pinky if I don't pay my dept back to the OWCA it will forever eat at the back of my mind."

Pinky nodded his head, "I understand, but I am sure you can find a different way."

Heinz shook his head, "I don't want to find a different way. I want to turn good for the sake of Perry and his family. And the standing community. The jail time will help me out that way Pinky."

"But 14 years? Perry is sure going to die of a broken heart." Pinky said.

"Wait... what? What has that got to do with my sentence?" Heinz asked confused.

Phineas and Ferb popped up behind him and looked to the doctor, "Don't pretend Heinz. Me and Ferb saw you both embrace each other in a loving way. Our brother Perry has a crush on you, or he is even in love with you."

Perry's face grew bright red, "My feelings and emotions to Heinz has noting to do with his sentence."

"Yes it has," Pinky said. "Perry you are sure going to die of a broken heart when your 'boyfriend' is sitting for 14 years in jail. You will never be able to see him again."

Heinz didn't say anything after that, he just sat in one of the viewing chairs and ran over his mind what Phineas just said: 'Our brother? So that means... Perry isn't their father... b... but brother... he might not even be married or have a wife.'

"Yes and?" Perry snapped, bringing Heinz back to the now time, "He has agreed to it. My love feelings to him have no role in whether he works his depth off or not."

"So... they were true Perry?" Phineas asked. "The love kiss me and Ferb saw between you and Heinz Doofenshmirts was serious?"

Perry nodded his head, "Yes dear brothers. On my side I was serious with the kiss... in... in fact I have loved Heinz since I was 19 years old and meet him for the first time. The feelings have only grown in over the course of five years."

"Oh..." Heinz said as his face grew bright red, again trying to hide his face in his hands. "Oh that would explain a lot... And is a good enough reason to go threw with the jail term."

Perry quickly looked back to Heinz, Pinky blinked, as did Ferb and Phineas, "What?"

"Think about it," Heinz said. "I have caused you and Ferb to be seriously ill, Phineas. I was beaten up by Pinky for hurting you both, that's why I thought Pinky was your mother and Perry's girlfriend or wife. And Perry I thought you were their father because you were so worried like an actual father would worry over his family."

"Well I am not their father Heinz. I haven't even had a relationships lasting longer then 2 months. In fact my relationship to you is the longest relationship to date, if you had not injured my brothers." Perry said.

Heinz nod his head, "And I am sure you then know that I have to accept the jail term."

"I think I understand." Pinky said nodding his head. "Perry... I'm sorry to say, but you have to let Heinz go."

"Wait, can you explain it to me and Ferb? I don't get it." Phineas said looking to Heinz confused.

"Phineas, as I was arrested and asked to heal you and Ferb, I thought Perry was your father. Not brother. In our years of fighting Perry not once told me of his family or life. As you and Ferb were brought in and I saw how worried Perry was it only strengthened my thinking of you both being his children. That strengthened my determination to get you both healed as fast as possible. As you both were shot with my cure gun and where wheeled out in pain I was terrified that I didn't work on it correctly. Perry was heart broken as he saw you both in so much more pain then before. So that was my thinking that he was your father not brother." Heinz explained.

But Phineas and Ferb shook their heads.

"No, no, no Heinz. Me and Phineas are not Perry's children, we are his younger brothers by 14 years. Sure he looks old enough to be our father, but he isn't." Ferb explained.

Heinz nodded his head. "Ok, thank you for explaining it. And I am sure you both understand that I have to sit my time off in jail."

Phineas breathed hard in and out as he looked back to Perry. Perry was now sitting in another chair and whipping his tears.

"I think I understand. You want to pay your depth to the OWCA off and become a better and loving person again. But know this Heinz. Me and Ferb are accepting of your relationship to our brother. In fact we think it is so cute." Phineas said.

Perry blushed. Heinz nodded his head and blushed as well. Phineas and Ferb grabbed Perry and pulled him to Heinz. Perry's face continued to flush red as he looked at his ex-nemesis, best friend and lover.

Perry hugged Heinz, "Don't worry Heinz. I will wait the length of time until you are free again. You can count on that. And I will continue loving you."

Heinz blushed, the 4 then heard a cough behind them, Peter was waiting to escort them to the OWCA police van to take Heinz away. Heinz gave all 3 of them one last hug before then leaving with the Van to the prison.

Perry broke down in tears, Phineas and Ferb sat next to their brother, hugged him and comforted their brother as best as they could. They were sure Heinz will be back with Perry, before Perry could say: 'I do.'

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Once again. A grand job. Please review."


	12. Chapter 12 Home future Home

Chapter 12 Home future home

Quanktumspirit: "Here is now the last chapter. Thank you so much for everybody for sticking with this tale. And thank you BlackBlizzard for hanging in with me."

* * *

As Perry got home with Phineas and Ferb he looked to the calender. He knew because nobody was home, nobody could rip the pages off from it, so it was still showing the 5th of July. Perry ripped the pages of and showing now the 9th of July. Lucky, nobody had any appointments between the 5th of July and the 9th.

Both Phineas and Ferb were smiling a little bit happy, they didn't dare question Perry about the judges decision knowing it was just going to hurt him badly. But there was still one elephant in the room.

"Perry, once we've unpacked our 'stay away' bags, I think we should have a discussion about what has happened in the last 4 days." Phineas said.

Perry sighed and nodded, "You two go and unpack, I'll put the kettle on and start cleaning up down here."

Phineas and Ferb both walked upstairs and unpacked their clothes, Perry quickly grabbed the cleaning supply from underneath the sink and cleaned the downstairs home up. He has to make it seem like they have been here for the entire four days, and there was at least an ince of dust everywhere.

Once the house looked cleaned up, Perry could hear Phineas and Ferb going into the shower. He walked back outside and to the post box. There he took the post out.

Nothing but bills for his parents... and one letter to him from the OWCA. Perry smiled and walked with the post back inside. He placed the letters on the side counter and opened the letter that was addressed to him.

Perry walked to his bedroom and unwrapped it. He lit a small candle and held the invisible paper towards it. The OWCA was very well known for hiding the letters in case anybody, except the OWCA Agent, got the letter. They wouldn't know what was written, but Perry knew. The post mark was the form of a platypus, his trait animal.

After burning the letter against the candle for 2 minuets the letter was readable again. Perry blew the candle out and read what the OWCA wanted to inform him about.

"Dear Agent Perry, everything has worked out fine in the end. Heinz is in jail and the OWCA as well as Danville is safe for a few years. Don't think you are of the hook just because your main antagonist is in jail. You are to be a desk agent for the fourteen years that Heinz is in jail. We know how close you both have grown and I think you will be quite mad if you would have a replacement LOVEMUFFIN nemesis. We don't know if Heinz will be back with the LOVEMUFFINS after the fourteen years in jail, we will have to wait and see. Just make sure that nothing is going to happen to your brothers. And have a nice time, we will give you 12 days of so you can keep an eye on your brothers, see you in 12 days, Mayer Monobrow." Perry read.

He nodded and folded the letter up, before tucking it in his back pocket. As he sat down at the table Phineas and Ferb came downstairs and sat next to their brother, both boys were dressed in a new set of PJ's. Perry walked back to the kitchen and got each of them a glass of cold lemonade with ice cubes in it.

After drinking calmly Phineas and Ferb looked back to Perry.

"So, what now Perry? Are you out of your OWCA job for the next 14 years?" Phineas asked.

But Perry shook his head, "No guys, don't worry. The OWCA has placed me now in as a desk Agent. Meaning I have to work on paper work for the 14 years, and I have a new job as an OWCA trainer as well. We are expecting a few shipments of new recruits. Some of the Agents at my head quarters want to go into retirement. Or start a family. So we need new Agents on the go as well."

Ferb smiled and nodded his head, "I still can't believe you have been an Agent for over 5 years and nobody at home has noticed, it must have been a hot burning burden every time you left for your job."

"Very true Ferb, it was. I was always scared of slipping up, but I managed to hold onto my end. But guys, please don't tell mum, dad or our sister Candace about my job. I still want to continue working there. I will tell them about it when I think the time is right." Perry said.

Phineas and Ferb nodded their heads, they sat up a bit, raised their left hand and made a crossing sign over their hearts.

Perry smiled, "Thank you guys."

Phineas picked up the TV magazine, flicked it open to the 9th of July and scanned for any good films. There was one, Avatar. Starting in 5 minuets. Perry smiled, Phineas and Ferb walked to the couch and Perry got some chips.

He handed his brothers a bottle of lemonade and the 3 settled into the movie. It was a very enjoyable film, Phineas and Ferb were happy that Perry is showing now more brotherly compassion to each other then a few years ago... and yet they couldn't help but feel worried.

After all, Phineas is only 10 years old, Ferb 10 years and Perry was 24 years old. Perry was practically an adult. If Phineas and Ferb knew anything of the world is that once a boy/man has a love interest they start neglecting their families and start forming a deep relationship to their partners.

Even if said partner is 20 years older then ones self. Phineas and Ferb's smile vanished as they looked to each other, and then to Perry. Perry noticed his brothers nervous stares and he looked back to them.

"Guys, you have nothing to worry about, I promise I won't neglect this family and will be back home every evening after my missions." Perry said as he smiled at them.

But Ferb shook his head, "It is not that Perry."

"What then?"

"W... well... Perry you are now 24 years old. We've seen you act all romantic and happy with Dr. Doofenshmirts. And... and we both know you love him. We've also learned that once a man has a love interest they try everything to be with this person... and... w... we are just scared that you will start seeing Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts and will forget about us." Phineas said.

Phineas and Ferb both tried to hold back their tears, Perry is their favourite brother, and now somebody might have a chance at stealing him away from them.

Perry blinked a bit, he bent down and embraced his brothers again.

"Oh Phineas and Ferb... w... well, yes I have a romantic interest in Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts. Even if I won't see him for a while... but don't ever forget this guys. You both are my brothers, you both are more important to me then any relationship I will ever build up. I just love you both different then Heinz. I love you both like any sibling should, but with Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts I love him the way our father loves our mother." Perry said.

Phineas and Ferb smiled and embraced their brother. Somehow they think that Perry will soon be married to Heinz. And both boys were fine with it after hearing Perry's answer. Heinz is Perry's perfect match. As Perry is Heinz.

* * *

The next 4 days Perry played, talked and interacted with his brothers, he got about 12 days off because he wanted to spend some quality time with his brothers. They went to amusement parks, swimming and the cinema.

As they were playing tag one day Perry looked at his watch, Ferb caught him before embracing his brother.

"Sorry guys, come we have to pick your sister Candace from the harbour. Her cruise time is over." Perry said.

Phineas and Ferb nodded, "And no telling her of what happened, we promise Perry."

Perry smiled, he grabbed the keys to his car and drove down to the docks.

The ship just pulled in and Phineas, Ferb and Perry saw Candace and Jeremy walk down the plank.

"Welcome home sister." Perry said happy.

Phineas and Ferb embraced her and shook hands with Jeremy. Jeremy smiled to, kissed Candace passionate before driving back home.

"Ah it is good to be home. I've taken a lot of pictures with my phone." Candace said. "Thank you for the permission Perry."

Perry nodded his head, "But as promised, if you don't tell mum and dad I won't tell."

Candace nodded, Perry drove the family back home, once home Perry took Candace dirty clothes and started the washing loads. Candace stored her souvenirs away in her bedroom, the washing kit was placed back in the family bathroom and then she looked back to Perry.

"Anyway how was your time with the boys?" Candace asked looking towards Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas smiled, "Great. We've went together to the Zoo, to the park and as well to the sea side. It was just great to have some bonding time with Perry."

Perry smiled, a perfect cover story, he nodded his head. Candace just shrugged and disappeared back into her bedroom to chat to her friends over her phone.

* * *

As the 14th day of their parents Europe tour was over Perry got into the car with his brothers and Candace.

Together all 4 drove down to the airport, Perry was sure their parents have bought half of Europe and some more, so they were going to need a lot of room in the car. He has attached a hanger to the back of the car before setting off with them.

As they were driving down the motorway Perry was thinking again about Heinz. How was he with his working contract? Will he see him again very soon? D... Does Heinz still like him, despite the hurt he has caused his family?

Perry only hopped the years will go by fast, he wanted Heinz with him as soon as possible. Maybe...

Perry started to blush across his cheeks, maybe Heinz knows of his even deeper feelings and he could ask for his hand in marriage. Perry really hopped he will be able to stay with his lover. Heinz has showed him in the few days that his feelings were returned, but now there were 14 years between them that they had to hold threw until Heinz was released again.

In the back car Perry could hear Candace chatting over her phone with her friends, Phineas and Ferb were both talking with each other about some new blue print plans they could create. Perry smiled, everything was now back to normal.

After driving for 1 hour they arrived at the airport. From the air plane Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry had to wait a short while until the plane landed.

"Danville flight plane from Paris Europe landed, landing gate 3. Danville flight plane from Paris Europe, landing gate 3." They heard the loud speaker say.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry got up and moved to the front of the row. They looked around as they saw a lot of people clambering of the plane. A short while later Perry spotted their father and mother.

Linda and Lawrence disappeared to a different room to retrieve their luggages, after getting the last bag on a trolley they meet up with their children, on the trolley they had at least 10 packed suitcases they took from the converse band and each was carrying a bag over their shoulders as well.

"MUM, DAD!" Phineas, Ferb and Candace called out.

Perry caught their trolley and let Phineas, Ferb and Candace embrace their parents. Lawrence and Linda embraced their 3 youngest, Perry put on the hand brake of the trolley and then shook his step-father and mother's hands.

Perry smiled, "Welcome home mum and dad. We've missed you very much."

"Oh Perry, we've missed you 4 as well. No trouble with Candace and the boys?" Linda asked her son.

Perry smiled and shook his head, "None what so ever... you could say, we've had a calming time."

Perry didn't want to tell his parents that he sent Candace away for one week, and that Phineas and Ferb could have died last week yet.

"Well we've got so much to show you 4 and so much to tell you. Come lets go home." Lawrence said.

Perry nodded, Lawrence carried Phineas, Linda carried Ferb and held Candace's hand, Perry pushed the trolley behind them and then loaded the suit cases back into the car. Once it was packed Lawrence got into the car driving seat, Perry got the seat in the back, back up and sat in it calmly.

Linda sat next to her husband and Phineas, Ferb and Candace squashed in the centre of the car. Then the journey back home began.

Exactly by the trip back, Perry asked himself if he should tell his parents about what happened, he knows he shouldn't because then he would never be trusted to protect his siblings again, but he can't lie to his parents any more.

* * *

As the family got back home Perry unloaded the suit cases and continued with the washing. As the washing load was on Lawrence and Linda continued unpacking the souvenirs they have bought from Europe and some were going to be ornaments on cupboards and others to sell in their second hand shop.

Candace sat on the couch and text her friends, Phineas and Ferb grabbed Perry and pulled him upstairs. They still had something to ask. They know what Perry's last answer was, but this was serious.

As Phineas and Ferb were sure Candace wasn't hearing anything they looked to Perry. To make double sure they left to Perry's bedroom and locked the door, by pushing Perry's desk chair underneath the door handle.

"Perry, sorry to ask you this, but we have to tell mum, dad and Candace what really happened to us. They deserve to know the truth." Phineas said.

Perry sighed, "I know guys. We will tell them this evening."

Phineas and Ferb nodded their heads, first they removed the desk chair again, and then they got a game from the cupboard and played with Perry Twister. Until the evening arrived. Phineas, Ferb and Perry laughed, this was just going to grow stronger then the 3 have ever hoped it to be.

As the evening came Perry called Candace, Linda and Lawrence downstairs to the living room. Phineas and Ferb put on their PJ's and made sure the small burn scar where the inator first sickened them and then cured them was covered, before they would show their parents what has happened to them last week. As everybody was in the living room they looked to Perry.

Perry got from his room his brown fedora and his OWCA ID badge, he got his job certificate and his list of LOVEMUFFIN nemesis.

As the family was seated in the living room they looked to Perry, Perry nodded his head to is brothers and placed his things on the coffee table.

Linda looked at his ID badge and hat confused, "Perry? What is this? What is the OWCA?"

Perry nodded his head, "Mum, dad, Candace. The OWCA is my job. I work there as a private Detective and protector of Danville with about a hundred exact chosen members. The list were my nemesis over the past 9 years and in the past 5 years the last Nemesis was the one I was fighting."

"Phineas, Ferb, Candace did you know of this?" Lawrence asked shocked.

Candace shook her head, "No I didn't know of it, this is a first time I've heard of it-"

"Wait a minuet, Perry, this Pinky guy, where you claimed to be working with him in the film company, the CDVM, he is working with you as an OWCA person?" Linda asked.

Perry nodded his head, "The CDVM was just a cover story for us, so you wouldn't have to worry about me. I know you would have placed me under permanent house arrest if you know I'm always out there stopping the evil."

Linda nodded her head, "So you have taken the last 2 weeks of too look after Phineas and Ferb? Right?"

But Perry shook his head, he pulled Phineas and Ferb up, he removed their T-shirts, on each of their arms was still the mm thick needle penetration where Heinz has cured his brothers a week ago.

Linda, Lawrence and Candace looked shocked. Phineas and Ferb placed their T-shirts back over and sat next to Perry again.

"Perry? What happened to Phineas and Ferb?" Lawrence asked a little bit mad.

Perry told Linda and Lawrence of everything that happened in the past 2 weeks, that Heinz Doofenshmirts has sickened his brothers and then healed them, how he was now in a working contract over the damage he has done. And how much Heinz now means to him.

Nobody disturbed him, Linda and Lawrence were a bit mad over what happened, but they could see how much Heinz Doofenshmirts means to Perry.

Phineas and Ferb told their parents everything that has happened to them, but as they came to the day where Perry has kissed Heinz, Perry stopped them.

"Wait, Phineas, Ferb... you saw the day I gave Heinz my first kiss?" Perry asked blushing.

Phineas grinned, "Indeed Perry, it was so romantic."

"It was just a kiss to calm him down, nothing of meaning." Perry said trying to deny his feelings.

Ferb burst out with laughter, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahah, that is not true Perry. We've seen the passionate kiss, the only other person we know of who would kiss themselves like that is our parents. Because they love each other so much. You have the same feelings to Heinz Doofenshmirts as mum has to dad and dad to mum."

Perry started to shake and collapsed in his chair, his tears streamed and he hiccuped. His heart was aching again, Perry knew the pain will never leave, not until Heinz Doofenshmirtz was back in his life, he may have hurt him, he may have been the most stupidest scientist Perry has ever known, but Heinz has kissed him, he fixed his mistakes and was very remorseful over what he has done to his brothers.

Heinz did everything in his power to save his beloved brothers, and Perry just threw him under the bus... no, not right, Heinz threw himself under the bus, it didn't cause the pain to be any less than it was now.

Phineas and Ferb embraced their brother and tried to calm Perry back down, Perry got a kitchen cloth and whipped his tears away.

"S... sorry Phineas and Ferb. B... But I will just miss Dr Heinz so much... I'm sure you've seen me show my love feelings to him?" Perry asked.

Phineas nodded his head, "We are ok with it Perry. Mum, dad. Me and Ferb think that Heinz is Perry's true love. First according to Perry he was his enemy, but now we've seen the lust and love signs between our doctor and Perry."

Lawrence almost looked horrified, "Wait Doctor? Perry what has happened?"

Perry sighed, he told his parents what happened in the 2 weeks that they were away, from the attack of the inator, to Phineas and Ferb finding out about Perry's job at the OWCA and Perry's growing feelings for Heinz.

After Heinz cured his brothers Perry told his parents that Heinz was sentenced to a job working contract with the OWCA and that he has to pay them back.

Linda was a bit mad, "Perry how could you? You were supposed to protect Phineas and Ferb, and you just let them be sickened by that twisted mad man of a doctor?"

"M- no Linda. I didn't intentionally know that Phineas and Ferb were attacked with Heinz's inator, Pinky, my working friend, has told me that they were attacked unconscious. I then did ev- no after arresting Heinz Doofenshmirts he was forced to work on an antidote, and it worked. Phineas and Ferb were cured 4 days after he was arrested. And they both gave of their own statement." Perry said.

"But why did you leave them alone to begin with?" Linda asked.

Perry shook his head, "First of, Phineas and Ferb still had school, the last day before the holidays would start, second you knew from my CDVM, Camera, DVD, Video and Movie job that I work from 8 AM to 7 PM at night. Well... now you know what I really work as. I had to leave them, because I thought it wouldn't change the normal daily routine. Pinky my friend alerted me of the danger, and the entire Try state Area had to get a vacation shot to make sure Heinz flue doesn't affect them."

Lawrence nodded his head, "Ok. As we can see Phineas and Ferb were cured. How Perry? Did this Heinz guy had something to do with it?"

"Indeed Lawrence, Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts has made a hand gun with 20 different cure vials to heal his virus. According to him that every time he tried one cure, the virus hit him back with a stronger one. As Phineas and Ferb were injected with the healing germ they were unconscious for 24 hours, and as they woke up they were cured." Perry said.

Phineas and Ferb both smiled and nodded their heads.

"Very good then," Linda said pleased. "Can we still charge him with harm on this family?"

Perry swallowed hard, the day of the judgement with Heinz Doofenshmirtz was already hard enough, he never wanted to go threw that again.

"No mum. My work placement has finished the court case 9 days ago. And Heinz Doofenshmirts was sentenced to 14 years in a working jail. He isn't to be released until 2030." Perry explained.

Lawrence shook his head, "He then got what he deserved. Harming our poor sons. I hope he'll rot in jail or get what is coming to him."

Perry couldn't take it an more, he felt his stomach churn and bubble in pain, he bent over, held his mouth and ran to the kitchen sink, just telling his parents about Heinz was hurting him even more then as Heinz infected his brothers.

Perry bent over the sink and started vomiting inside it. Linda and Lawrence looked at each other confused, they walked back to Perry inside the kitchen and saw Perry has collapsed in a crying ball.

"P... Perry?" Linda asked confused.

But Perry wasn't quite done yet, "HOW COULD YOU LAWRENCE! DR HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! FOR CRISED SAKE I LOVE HIM!"

After that statement flew from his mouth, Perry collected himself back up, ran upstairs to his room, slammed the door closed and screamed in his pillows, Perry cried and cried for hours on end.

Phineas and Ferb shook their heads and walked with Candace back upstairs and went to their sisters bedroom.

* * *

Inside Perry's room

Perry threw himself on his bed and screamed. His heart was breaking even further now from what his step-father has said. Heinz means the word to Perry. Heinz is Perry's soul mate and nothing was going to change it.

Perry curled up and picked his secret locket from around his neck, it was a photo from the first day he meet up with Heinz Doofenshmirts. That day has changed his howl perspective of love and life. He loved every day he got to thwart that stupid scientist schemes, even if the last one didn't go as planned.

And now that they both got to know each other on a better, emotional and private level, Perry's lust and longing has grown rapidly for Heinz.

Perry smiled a little bit, no matter what his parents said, no mater how many stones they will try and place in front of his path to his happy ever after with Heinz, Perry was going to beat them all and take Heinz as planned to be his friend, boyfriend and husband.

Perry walked to his cupboard and pulled out a old grey sock, inside the sock he pulled a small black box out which held happy, but most of all sad memories.

It was a proposal box, Perry carefully opened it and tears started to fall, it was a light green emerald ring, with a golden band holding it together, inside the ring box was a small photo of a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Father... I can't believe it has been over 9 years since you died... I remember you left me this engagement ring, telling me: 'Perry Flynn, when you find your true love, never let them go like I have. Cherish them with all your heart and give that special someone my engagement ring I had held dear with your mother for 15 years.' John... I have found that man to cherish. And I will give Heinz the ring when he is released. I can't imagine living my life without him. As much as you never wanted to leave me, Phineas, Candace or your first love Linda. But sadly you lost the battle against Cancer. You were my idol from the day I was born, and you've taught me so much during my life. I want Heinz now to be a part of my life." Perry said and smiled sad at the proposal ring.

He placed it back and sighed sad, things were just going to get hard.

(This man mention is in this tale Perry, Phineas and Candace's father.)

Whiles Perry was crying for 2 hours his mother knocked on the door. Perry buried his face in his pillow, but first he hid the engagement ring back in the sock and hid it under his pillow.

Perry buried his face in the pillow, the hallway light shone into his dark room and he could smell the perfume of lavender, Linda's favourite perfume. Perry wasn't in the mood to talk to his mother, but the lavender stench broke his heart even more.

Linda sat next to Perry's head and stroked over his head, as if he was a baby.

"Perry, dinner is ready. Come downstairs when you have the strength to get back up." Linda said.

Perry hiccuped a bit as Linda left the room again. Perry's eyes turned a split second red about how unfair it was that Heinz was away for so long, but he will wait, that was all he could do.

Perry breathed in calmly, counted to 10 and then lifted himself up, he walked to his en-suit, combed his hair a bit and cleaned his face up a bit. After making himself a bit presentable Perry left his room and walked downstairs.

* * *

As Perry reached the kitchen his mood was still sour. Phineas, Ferb and Candace took their seats and Lawrence walked threw from the kitchen with a plate of steaming hot pot of lam, vegetables and cheese.

Everybody took their helpings and Perry ate quietly with his parents. Just eating the memories of Heinz sharing his dinner with Peter flooded his mind a bit.

Lawrence, Linda, Phineas, Ferb and Candace chatted amongst themselves about the Europe tour, but Perry didn't share his thoughts about it, the second hand shop never interested him.

Perry ate calmly, had his drink, and then a slice of cheese cake. After the dinner was finished Perry collected the plates and left to do the washing up.

Lawrence left to the lounge with Phineas, Ferb and Candace. Linda walked after her son Perry and watched him as he was letting the water flow into the washing up bowl. Perry was on the edge of the sink and he shook, from his lips came a gasp and a crying sound.

Linda blinked, walked behind her son, then she turned of the tap water before embracing her son. Perry gasped and turned round to face his mother.

"Perry what is going on? Was mine and Lawrence trip away so badly? Come on, we've been longer away then just two weeks. Something else is going on." Linda said.

Perry nodded, he finished the dishes, cups, glasses, knives, forks, spoons and glasses. Linda got a cloth and dried the dishes up before placing them away.

Perry breath hard in and out before walking back to the family living room. After everybody was seated again Perry looked to Phineas and Ferb, they both nodded to Perry telling threw their eyes that he should tell them the entire truth.

But before Perry could start Linda looked back to him.

"Perry, something else has happened. Why are you crying if you have had such a good time with Phineas, Ferb and Candace?" Linda asked.

Perry shook, before he explained to them: "W... well mum... about 2 hours after you and dad left... I left to my job. At the OWCA. I had to fight my nemesis Heinz Doofenshmirtz. His invention two weeks ago was a Cold-Flu-Pass-out-inator. His explanation of his inator was that he wanted to hit his brother Rodger Doofenshmirts, because he wanted him to be in his own sickness again. On that day Rodger was going to hold a praise speech at the newly built filled holes in our neighbourhood. In fact the speech plan was just in front of our house. But he wasn't there yet, as I had Heinz unconscious his robot Norm activated the beam. Instead of hitting the front half of our home, the beam has hit our back garden, Phineas and Ferb were underneath the tree and according to Pinky they were unconscious. I arrested Heinz, and everybody in our neighbourhood had to have a flue jab. Then Phineas and Ferb were brought to the OWCA hospital, Heinz was arrested, and forced to work on the antidote to heal Phineas and Ferb. After they were healed we had a judge discussion and he was arrested for 14 years in jail and has to work a heigh debt to the OWCA back... and I... I'm missing him already, I like Heinz so much."

Lawrence blinked, he hugged his son and tried to calm Perry back down. Perry's tears streamed from his face.

"Perry calm down... if... if you like him that much then I am sure you will be able to see him again soon. And... you will see Perry. The 14 years will go by faster then you can think. And once Heinz's release date comes we would be honoured to see the man you love." Lawrence said.

Perry looked up, Linda came to her son too and hugged him.

Linda then said, "You will see. And Perry. No mater who you love. We will always love you too. Of course in a different way then you love Heinz, but we will not fight your choice of a partner."

Perry smiled back at his parents, "Thank you guys. Once the years have gone by, I would be honoured to introduce you all to him. Then you can make your own opinion about my taste in men."

Both Linda and Lawrence nodded their heads.

* * *

The years were indeed going by fast. Linda, Lawrence and even Candace were working now together in the second hand work shop of Lawrence, after Candace graduated from University.

And Phineas and Ferb were finishing their school and then left to College and University.

Perry was still working with the OWCA and had a lot of other nemesis to take down during the time, but he never allowed any one of them to get close to him.

About 3 years, in the year 2019 Pinky and Peter both got married and Perry was the best man, their families congratulated the loving couple and the two men smiled happy at each other.

Perry couldn't wait for Heinz to be released, so he could show him again how much he means to him. Pinky and Peter apologised to Perry that he still has to wait 11 years until Heinz was released, but Perry said he was willing to wait the length of time to meet back up with the man he loves.

If he had to he would wait a thousand years just to be back together with Heinz, in the end all of the waiting was going to be worth it.

* * *

One day, it was the 5th of June 2030 Perry smiled. He had a good night sleep and as every day of his life, he was dreaming about his lover Heinz.

"PERRY, PERRY wake up, it's time." Phineas screamed.

Perry blinked, he got up and saw Phineas, Ferb were bouncing excited, Candace was woken up as well as their parents.

Perry was now 38 years old, Lawrence was 60 years old, Linda was 54 years old, Phineas was 24 years old, Ferb was 24 years old, Candace turned 28 years old.

Lawrence yawned and looked to Phineas confused, Linda rubbed her eyes and looked to Phineas confused just as much as her husband.

"Phineas what is it? It is time for what?" Lawrence asked.

Linda yawned as well. Phineas and Ferb beamed as they looked to Perry excited. Candace woke her husband Jeremy up who she married 4 years ago.

Jeremy looked to his new brother-in-laws confused, "It is time for what Phineas?"

But Phineas and Ferb were beaming as they looked over to Perry, Ferb walked around trying to work out to make Perry understand what they were talking about.

"I know," Ferb said.

He grabbed a bin and started, pretend vomiting, inside it. Perry blinked confused, then he remembered what happened 14 years ago. Perry's face grew bright red.

Perry shook his head and nodded, "It is time now?... indeed it is. Would you guys like to see him again?"

"You bet." Phineas said jumping out of his skin.

Linda blinked, "See who Perry?"

Perry grinned, "um... a very, very good friend of mine. He was arrested 14 years ago for harming somebody."

"Harming somebody? How can you love somebody who has killed and harmed another person?" Lawrence asked mad.

Perry rolled his eyes, "I didn't say killed, he just hurt some people, was sentenced to 14 years in jail and according to the jail report he is doing very good. I promised my 'friend' that I would wait for him. Please just come and you'll see who I'm talking about."

Perry wasn't to surprised that his parents already forgot about his true love. Perry was driving with Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Phineas and Ferb very nervous to the OWCA prison, he had to show his ID badge and give in his secret password.

As Perry parked the car he entered with his family into the entrance of the jail, again Perry had to show his ID and the female guard behind the desk looked to Perry.

"Ok to prove your true identity, answer the chosen question from you: Who are your biological parents?" The guard asked him.

Perry nodded his head, "My biological parents are Linda Flynn my mother, and my father was George Flynn. George died as I was 14 years old and my brother Phineas was born and Candace was 7 years old."

The guard nodded his head, he typed in the code and then handed to Perry a clip board that Perry had to sign.

"Was everything ok with Heinz Doofenshmirts?" Perry asked.

The guard sighed, "A few guards have to talk to you about that Perry. The train is there so you can pick him up."

Perry thanked the guard, Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Phineas and Ferb were checked for any dangerous weapons before let threw as well.

Perry had to sit in a train and drive it threw the OWCA underground prison cells. He knew Heinz prison number room was 137. And his uniform number was 063945. But even without the uniform number he was sure to recognise his true love.

As they drove onto the court yard he already saw Heinz Doofenshmirts. Perry's breath stopped, the 14 years in jail have done good on Heinz, he was now about as muscular as Perry and his hair has grown out. Of course, he had no access to a hair dresser, but only a hair brush.

Heinz was just talking to another criminal in jail, it was a guy by the name of Terry Troublesome. He was jailed for a double murder on his parents. They were even cell mates. But Terry was sentenced to life in jail with no possibility of parole, whiles Heinz was going to be released today.

Perry heard a little snip of their discussion.

"Are you sure Heinz? I mean from what you have told me, Perry seems to be your true love. And you still love him even after everything you have done to him. You have cured his brothers to save his soul. And you've kissed him. I am sure that once your release date comes that Perry might give you a second chance." Terry said.

Heinz nodded his head and sighed, "Maybe. But like I said. I can't forgive myself, why should Perry then forgive me? I love him with all my heart, but I can't love him if all I do is hurt the ones he loves as well. Mainly his brothers."

Terry nodded, he understood what Heinz was saying. But still, giving up on such a brilliant relationship is not acceptable.

"Maybe the years have heal him just as much as they have healed you. And maybe Perry will forgive you." Terry suggested.

Heinz nodded, he thanked Terry for the 14 years he stood by him in his OWCA prison cell. He even found a job as a Heigh school teacher at a school near his old home. And not to far from where he now knew Perry lived.

As Heinz looked to the Gray and boring dull wall Terry suddenly chuckled at the side. Heinz noticed suddenly that most of the prison inmates stopped their work and looked to Heinz and then to the exit door.

A police officer walked up to them, "Heinz, your time in jail is over now. You've paid the OWCA back the money as promised and you are released now. Somebody is in fact here to take you home."

Heinz blinked, he turned round and saw Perry was just entering the prison court room.

Perry has surely grown in the 14 years he was in jail, and... Heinz turned a bit pink, he looked even hotter then the last time he saw him. Perry's muscles have grown and Perry even cut his hair a bit, he was wearing a black suit and held a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Heinz? Welcome to your new free dome. Come lets pick your things back up from the prison warden," Perry said.

Heinz nodded, he followed Perry back inside the prison, got his things that were stored away and then after long last Heinz exited the Prison as a free man.

* * *

Outside of the prison building Heinz spotted an elderly woman, with a man, as well as Phineas Ferb and a younger woman with orange hair. Almost the same orange as the other woman.

Heinz turned to Perry, who eagerly pulled him up to the people. Heinz worked in his head out that the man and woman must be Perry's parents. And the younger woman maybe his younger sister.

"Ok, Heinz, this is Linda Flynn my mother, Lawrence Fletcher my step-father, then Candace Flynn my younger sister. And of course you remember Phineas my brother and Ferb my step-brother." Perry introduced his family.

Heinz nodded his head, he looked to Phineas and Ferb first, "I remember. Still sorry Phineas and Ferb that you were hurt at all."

But Phineas just grinned before embracing his doctor, "It is ok Heinz. You didn't intentionally wanted to hurt us, it was just how it happened. You gave it your all to cure us. And look, since your arrest me and Ferb were never hurt, injured or had any disease. Your inator keeps us happy and healthy."

"We want to thank you Heinz for saving our children." Lawrence said shaking the doctors hand.

Heinz blushed a bit and shook his head, "I don't deserve the praise, I was the one who caused the destruction to begin with."

"We know now... and Perry has something else to ask you... Perry." Linda said and looked to her eldest son.

Heinz looked even more confused, Perry turned a deep shade of red, from his pocket he pulled the ring box with his birth fathers engagement ring out, he went on one knee and looked to Heinz. Heinz face flushed red as Perry took his other hand and focused on him.

'Oh my... Perry still loves me?' Heinz thought as a tear escaped his eye.

Perry calmed his racing heart down, before giving of his speech he has practices over 14 years.

"Heinz, I know we've had a difficult start at the beginning. We were assigned enemies and had to fight. For years we've lived our lives in a repeated circle of violence, defeat and pain. But then you turned 180 degrees round, as my brothers were hurt you set every idea into motion to save them. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my only 2 brothers from death. The first time we've had a kiss together, it felt to me like you were my missing other half. I loved every day I could spend with you at the OWCA. Then came the court date, you agreed to be sent to a working jail for 14 years so you could pay the OWCA the money for the billion vacation shots back. As... as you left, I knew then that I didn't want to lose you again. I could barely function as a working person and my feelings for you just continued to grow. Even though we barely had contact in the 14 years I still love you. Heinz Doofenshmirts... would you do me the honour, never leave my life again... and be my husband?" Perry said as his speech finished.

The family beamed as everybody focused on Heinz. Heinz Doofenshmirts own face turned bright red, Perry finally showed his deep feelings to him, and Heinz was even more in love with Perry as well. This was even better then a thank you he has ever heard.

Phineas chuckled a bit, bringing the doctor out of a confused thought process. "Heinz, Perry is waiting for an answer."

"Yes... yes I know that Phineas, give me a bit of time to process his speech," Heinz said as his face turned bright red.

"Are your parents ok with it?" Was his first question after he calmed his racing heart down.

Linda and Lawrence nodded their heads.

"You may be 16 years older than our son, but Perry really does love you. And deep down you are a good person." Lawrence said.

Linda nodded her head, "We both are ok with you both being together."

After Heinz got, sort of the blessing of his 'parents-in-law', he looked back to Perry. Since Perry's knees were hurting him for kneeling on a stone hard concrete floor he just got back up, but still held his hand. Heinz knew Perry was waiting for an answer.

Heinz wanted to be too Perry as honest as possible, "P... Perry. Thank you very much for thinking of me that way. B... but can you really forgive me for harming your brothers? Can you forgive me for exposing your job to Danville and the surrounding area of my old home, and can you forgive me for being blind over 19 years (counting the enemy years as well to the prison years)?"

"Yes Heinz. Like I said, you are a very good man. I can and have forgiven you. And sorry that my temper has gotten the better of me as I had you arrested at the beginning, but Phineas and Ferb mean the world to me. As you mean the world to me as well now." Perry said.

"Then, Perry Flynn Fletcher. My answer is yes. Thank you for forgiving me." Heinz said smiling warmly at him.

Perry's face beamed so happy, he placed first his fathers engagement ring on Heinz finger before embracing him in a hug and a kiss.

Linda, Lawrence and Candace were applauding for the two.

But Phineas grinned at Ferb, "Ferb, I know what we are going to do for the next few weeks, we are going to plan Perry and Heinz's wedding out."

* * *

And so it came to be. Perry moved with Heinz in a home across from his parents home.

Phineas and Ferb were chasing everything together for the wedding, dragging Heinz and Perry from one tailor to the next and shoe shops.

Candace, Linda and Lawrence organised the food buffet, the church and the wedding rings. Candace, Linda and Vanessa were all going to be the flower girls.

Lawrence had the right to give Perry away, Phineas and Ferb were the ring bearers and Mayer Monogram Perry chose to be the pastor.

His boss wasn't to thrilled that Perry was marrying his nemesis, but he could see the two were really in love.

For guests: Pinky, Peter (who both got married 5 years ago) with their two adopted children: Kevin (5 years old) and Molly (2 years old). Vanessa Doofenshmirts with her mother Charlene Doofenshmirts (who didn't mind Heinz marrying again). Then Linda, Lawrence, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Jeremy (can't keep the family out).

* * *

A day before the wedding Heinz left with his old LOVEMUFFIN friends. They decided to take him to play bowling at the bowling centre and have a discussion with him.

Perry was grabbed by Pinky and Peter to go to his 'hen party'. For that the 3 good friends decided on a sea side visit.

Perry walked with Pinky and Peter down the beach and watched as the sun set on his final day of being a single man. Perry was already excited to take Heinz as his husband, he just means so much to Perry that he could barely describe his feelings.

"Perry soon to be: Perry Flynn Fletcher Doofenshmirts. Man that is a mouth full." Pinky said chuckling.

Perry smiled a bit. "I'll only use my full name if I have to be formal, if not I'll just stay Perry Flynn."

Peter nodded his head, "Very wise decision Perry. And scared of your future with Dr Heinz Flynn Fletcher Doofenshmirts?"

"No Peter. I think Heinz has already thrown the worst at me. Anything more and I'm sure to turn gray before I reach 70 years. But I do love Heinz with all my heart. I love him as much as you Pinky loves Peter and you Peter loves Pinky." Perry said smiling.

Pinky nodded his head, "Very true Perry. Very true."

Peter nodded his head, "I wonder what Heinz is doing at the moment."

"I'm sure having his own fun." Perry said.

The two friends nodded their heads. And all 3 watched the lovely sun set, before going to a chippy to get some dinner.

* * *

With Heinz at his Hen party

Heinz really wished he would have just held his mouth. His 'LOVEMUFFIN' friends, after hearing he was going to be married, have grabbed him and stuffed Heinz in a ridiculous looking bright pink wedding dress, far to short and even a bouquet of black roses.

Whiles the others were dressed in various coloured suits. Heinz just was pleased that he had a suit for his and Perry's wedding, and not this hideous pink cotton candy. Also his best friend at the LOVEMUFFIN: Dr Bloodpudding, placed a red L so learner driver around his neck.

"Come on Heinz, smile at least a little bit, it is your second Bachelor or in this case Hen party." Dr Bloodpudding said.

Heinz just rolled his eyes, "Very true. But this is just hideous. It may be for a good laugh, but I still look crap."

"Well, it is not that bad as the time you were roller blading into a toilet in your underwear." Dr Diminiatrive said chuckling.

The other LOVEMUFFIN's chuckled out as well, Heinz grinned a bit and nodded, that was a day that nobody ever let him live it down.

Mr Mystery chuckled a little bit more, "At least we all know, that this marriage to Perry Flynn Fetcher will make you happy again Heinz. How is it actually working for the OWCA now and not for LOVEMUFFIN any more?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm a lot happier there. Almost all the OWCA agents, bosses, professors and doctors have become my friends. Pinky has stopped using me as a living punching bag. But best of all, I managed to cure Phineas and Ferb, win Perry's heart back and I am soon going to marry him." Heinz said.

Dr Bloodpudding nodded, "Well we all are pleased with that Heinz, Perry is very good for you, and you are a lot happier working for the OWCA then you were working for LOVEMUFFIN."

Heinz nodded his head, so true. The LOVEMUFFINS continued with the bowling games and just had a good evening overall. No evil tonight.

* * *

As the day of the wedding arrived it was a beautiful hot summers afternoon. All the guests were in their seats and Phineas and Ferb were standing at the back with Perry, and Lawrence.

"I can't believe it Perry. Your big day has finally arrived," Phineas said smiling.

He was in his tailored suit, and held one cushion with Perry's silver wedding ring on it. The wedding ring had Heinz's name engraved on it and a small sapphire diamond.

Ferb nodded his head, "Are you sure with going threw with it? We can always pretend you changed your mind."

Ferb was as well in the tailored suit and carrying Heinz's wedding ring. That golden wedding ring had Perry's name engraved in it and a red ruby diamond at the head.

"I am sure guys. You know the 14 years Heinz was locked up were not easy on me. I love him so much and with this marriage we'll seal our love to each other forever." Perry said.

He was in his own black suit, his suit had a white rose in his button hole and he was bouncing from one leg to the next. He was just to excited to start his life with the man of his dreams, his true and only love and the one man that has won him over forever.

Suddenly Perry looked to his clock, it was just about to strike 12 o'clock. Perry nodded to them that the car with Heinz should be arriving any minuet now.

As Perry looked up from his watch, his breath caught in his throat. Up at the church pulled up a 1936 vintage Austin 10 Sherbourne car.

Perry's heart was racing as the driver of the car got out and opened the side door. Out came Mr and Mrs Doofenshmirts, Heinz father and mother, all dressed in German costumes, still looking as bitter as ever.

They both walked round and held their hands out to Perry. Not bothering with helping their oldest son out of the car or to escort him any further.

"Hello, Perry Flynn. It is a pleasure to meet you. May your life go straight to hell with Heinz being soon your husband." Mr Doofenshmirts said.

Heinz, finally getting out of the car, glared back at his father and mother. Perry just nodded and shooed his 'soon-to-be-father-in-law' and 'soon-to-be-mother-in-law' inside the church to not make Heinz any more nervous then they were.

As the two in-laws were gone Perry looked back to Heinz. He blushed as he saw Heinz was wearing a complete white suite with a red rose in his button hole and carrying a small bouquet of teal and brown coloured roses.

Heinz blushed a bit, "Sorry that you had to see that Perry. My parents were giving me a hard time as I told them that I was marrying you."

"I can believe that. May we walk then together Heinz?" Perry asked.

Heinz smiled at Perry, and Perry beamed back at his lover. They both took each others hands and their hearts raced.

Lawrence poked his head out and saw that Heinz and Perry were ready, he nodded and took his place again, then nodded to the organ player. As the organ was playing the doors opened again and everybody walked in one after the other.

First came Candace and Vanessa as the flower girls, followed behind them was Ferb and then Phineas, each with as ring cushion and the wedding bands of Heinz and Perry.

Lawrence, Linda walked then behind them, and last came in Mr and Mrs Doofenshmirts. Candace and Vanessa stood to the side of the priest, then Phineas and Ferb next to their sister and 'soon-to-be-step-niece'.

After the last family member were down there the organ music changed. Heinz looked one last time to Perry smiling happy and feeling his heart race. He was going to marry his true love in a few minuets. The years have only grown them closer together and their love was as strong, fresh, passionate and hot as the first day they have meet.

The two walked last down the isle and stood before the priest. He blinked at them a bit before taking the bible book in is hand.

"Um so... welcome friends, family and guests. Today on Monday the 10th of June 2030 is the day that Sir Perry Flynn Fletcher and Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz have agreed to be wedded and married together. They have known each other over 20 years and have now finally decided to be together forever. Who will be giving Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts away?" The Priest asked.

Heinz's father just glared at his son, "I have already thank you."

Heinz rolled his eyes, the priest blinked a bit and looked then to Perry.

The Priest then asked again. "And who is giving Perry Flynn Fletcher away?"

"I will." Lawrence said.

The Priest nodded his head, "Who has the wedding rings?"

Phineas and Ferb held the rings up. "We have sir."

"Ok, Heinz Doofenshmirts, take the sapphire diamond ring and Perry's left hand, slip the wedding band on his ring finger and hold his left hand in your right and the ring between your thumb and pointing finger." The Priest ordered.

Heinz did as he was said. As the Priest saw it was in place he nodded his head.

"Ok, now repeat after me whiles looking to your partner's hand and wedding ring: I Heinz Doofenshmirts, take you Perry Flynn Fletcher to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold until death does us part." The Priest said.

Heinz smiled and looked into Perry's eyes, "I Heinz Doofenshmirts, take you Perry Flynn Fletcher to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold until death does us part."

The Priest looked to Perry. "Perry do you accept Heinz offer?"

"I do." Perry said almost crying.

"Ok, Perry Flynn Fletcher, take the ruby diamond ring and Heinz's left hand, slip the wedding band on his ring finger and hold his left hand in your right and the ring between your thumb and pointing finger." The Priest ordered.

Perry did as he was said. As the Priest saw it was in place he nodded his head.

"Ok, now repeat after me whiles looking towards Heinz: I Perry Flynn Fletcher, take you Heinz Doofenshmirts to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold until death does us part." The Priest said.

Perry smiled and looked into Heinz's eyes, "I Perry Flynn Fletcher, take you Heinz Doofenshmirts to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold until death does us part."

The Priest looked to Perry. "Heinz do you accept Perry's offer?"

"I do." Heinz said crying as well.

"Ok, everything has been done according to the Danville law and rights in the holy church, before I can announce you both as husband and husband... I have to ask everyone present here. Is there anybody who can throw a good enough reason as to why these two may not be together, they may speak now or forever hold their peace." The Priest said.

Perry and Heinz rolled their eyes, way over the top. After nobody spoke up the Priest nodded his head, smiling back to the couple.

"Since nobody has anything against it, Heinz and Perry, you have the right to sign your marriage certificate." The priest said stepping aside.

On the altar was a golden parcel rolled, declaring the marriage valid. Heinz let Perry sign first, after Perry's name was neatly underneath it, Heinz signed the paper as well. They both turned round and looked at the priest one last time.

He smiled and nodded his head, "With your signature underneath the marriage certificate on the 5th of June 2031 I can declare, Heinz and Perry Doofenshmirts as lawfully husband and husband. You both may kiss each other now."

Perry's heart continued to race, he grabbed his 'newly minted husband' and kissed him passionate. Heinz almost lifted Perry of the ground as he deepened the kiss.

All their guests applauded loudly and cheered to the newly married couple. Then all the guests walked outside leaving Heinz and Perry have a little bit of privacy. The priest left behind a hidden door at the back whiles Heinz and Perry finished the kiss.

After it was quiet again Perry and Heinz pulled back from each other.

"Promise me Heinz, to never leave me." Perry said.

Heinz smiled back at his husband, "Never Perry. I love you."

"I love you too. Come we have to go outside, four more traditions are still waiting for us." Perry said.

They kissed again and walked outside, the first tradition was on, all the guests were holding rose petals and threw it over the newly married couple. Perry and Heinz smiled at their new enlarged family. Heinz and Perry walked down the carpet, and suddenly Heinz heard glass break, he stopped Perry, got of the carpet and noticed various broken glass bottles all the way down, not large enough to hurt their feet, but loud enough to be noticed. Perry just grabbed his hand and ran the rest of the way down.

"I take it, walking over glass is one of the traditions?" Heinz asked.

Perry nodded, after they both got into their car together. All the other guests got into 10 different cars and everybody travelled up to where the wedding buffet was set up. They have decided to use the Flynn Fletchers house hold to hold the wedding venue.

On the street they placed close up to 50 tables as the wedding buffet. As the cars arrived and parked up the guests all took their places, the food was shared out.

As Perry and Heinz arrived, Phineas, Ferb and Candace grabbed them both and dragged them up to the wedding cake.

"What is now going on?" Heinz asked.

Perry smiled, "We have to cut the cake Heinz."

"Well at least a nice tradition." Heinz said smiling at his partner.

Perry nodded his head, they both picked up the knive carefully, slit it into the pure white cake. After they shared the last cake out the two had to take one small piece and feed it to each other.

Heinz smiled at his husband and kissed Perry again. Perry beamed as well.

Phineas jumped up and down, Ferb smiled as the guests lined up to take a part of the cake as well. Everybody sat down and then suddenly Lawrence stopped everybody.

"Perry, Heinz next tradition," Lawrence called out.

Perry and Heinz blinked, they nodded. Lawrence handed them two bottles of sparkling apple juice. Because almost nobody liked alcoholic drinks, so Perry and Heinz chose apple juice. About 10 glasses were stacked one on top of the other forming a pyramid.

Heinz and Perry opened the apple juice sparkle bottles and poured from the top to the bottom. It took about 3 litters until all 10 glasses were filled with apple juice. Heinz and Perry, after pouring out the apple juice, shared out all the glasses.

Heinz and Perry took the two last glasses, and then looked at each other smiling bright red.

Heinz clinkered his glass with Perry, and Perry with his. Perry could see Heinz's didn't know what to say, he nodded to his partner to sit down as he had a perfect speech to their newly extended family.

Phineas jumped up first before Perry could even start, "Perry. Aren't you both supposed to hold a wedding speech or something?"

"Yes Phineas, that was what I was about to do." Perry explained. "cough,... can I have every bodies attention please. Thank you everyone for coming to this special day of mine and Heinz Doofenshmirts wedding, we are very pleased that every invite has been followed as planned and that nothing has gone wrong today."

Everybody nodded and applauded quietly. Perry knew that most of their guests didn't know how his and Heinz's love story started. (This one not any other.)

Perry picked up his speech cards he had written out weeks ago. He looked to Heinz as he nodded his head and kissed Perry's hand.

"Mine and Heinz love story has started as enemies. I would stop any scheme of his and he would curse half of the day." Perry said.

Heinz nodded agreeing with everything his partner said.

"But then... about 14 years ago Heinz has hurt two very important people in my life. My brothers Phineas and Ferb. I was actually planning on telling him the day after that that I liked him as a friend. Not a nemesis any more. But my love for my brothers was back then stronger then my interest in Heinz." Perry stated.

The family nodded their heads. Sounds reasonable, the family should come before anybody.

"As Heinz was working on the cure formula I could see he was scared over what he has done. He showed during his week of work a lot of remorse, and it hurt me to throw him in jail in the first place. My job agreed to just throw him in jail and throw away the key... but my heart was screaming at me to defend Heinz as best as I can to keep him here in close proximate. After he healed Phineas and Ferb, even Pinky stood up against the court statement. But Heinz agreed to the sentence anyway. Waiting over 14 years my interest in Heinz only grew. I was delivered every day the report cards claiming you were working very exact and long to pay your debt back. And a few weeks ago you managed it. I am so proud of you that you know when you have done something wrong and know how to fix it Heinz. Also I want to ask for your forgiveness of not noticing my interest in you sooner. My loving attempts to you were very often shot down by your ignorance or your inventions were so dangerous I had to focus on that. I was, am and will forever more be the man to stand by you and provide you with everything humanly possible. I thank you Heinz for accepting my proposal request. And hope we will have many happy years together. Finally now as Mr and Mr Doofenshmirts." Perry finished his speech off.

Everybody beamed, Heinz kissed Perry's hand as he sat down, Heinz picked up his own cards he has written out and focused on their audience.

"Perry. I can't tell you how happy you have made me these past 14 years. It is true we have started out as enemies, in fact you were my third assigned nemesis of the OWCA because I was either a to big or to small threat to the OWCA. But from everybody I have ever known, you were the only person I know who would show me with so much love that I almost could drown in it. I am not deserving of that love you sent to me every day as we fought. Especially as I thought I hurt your two sons, but now I know that Phineas and Ferb are not your son's but your brother's. I deserved every scream, every hit and every death glare you sent me. I was not deserving of the love kiss you gave me as I almost lost hope in curing your brothers. But I thank you that you waited the 14 years. As I was sitting my time of in jail and worked every day as whatever I was asked, you were the only person I would think whiles going to sleep and wake up too. I was missing you during my stay, but I was so sure that during my 14 years in prison you would have been long together with somebody else to love and that this love we shared would just vanish. But it hasn't. As I got out of jail and heard your proposal the same love you showed me back in the past came hurtling back into my heart only 100% stronger. I knew then that you were serious with me, and no matter what life throws at us next, you will always stand by me." Heinz read and then finished.

Everybody applauded, Heinz and Perry sat back down, both red faced. Perry beamed at Heinz and Heinz smiled happy back at his husband. They kissed each other again and embraced one another.

Suddenly just as the two stopped kissing, they heard the DJ playing some dance music.

"Alright everybody. Get up. It is time for the Groom and... um... Groom's first dance as Mr and Mr Doofenshmirts." The DJ called out.

Heinz and Perry chuckled. Everybody cleared the tables to the side, after the meal was done, then all the couples danced together. Heinz and Perry took each others hands and twirled to the music.

It was the song: 'Best think I never had by Beyonce'.

Heinz and Perry smiled, this song is just so beautiful. They danced a slow waltz with each other, as well as everybody else with their partners... well except for Mr and Mrs Doofenshmirts, who decided to leave their sons wedding early. But Heinz didn't mind, he never liked them anyway.

Peter and Pinky danced with each other, Phineas was dancing with his girlfriend Isabella, Ferb was dancing with Gretchen, Vanessa was dancing with her boyfriend Monty. And every adult had a dance partner as well.

Perry smiled, he noticed that he and Heinz were in a corner of the party tent, the others were mingling between each other. Heinz smiled back at his lover. Perry pulled him down and started to make out with him. Heinz's own face flushed a bit pink as he kissed his partner back. They both moaned hot, this was the best kiss so far.

Perry, without thinking started to undo Heinz's trousers, but as Heinz felt the wind under his 'belt' he quickly stopped the kiss.

"Perry not here," Heinz whispered. "We can have our fun later at the Honeymoon."

Perry nodded his head, "True. But as far as I know, we've almost completed all of the traditions."

Heinz blinked, "Almost?"

Perry nodded his head, he rubbed his leg against Heinz's leg, making him a bit confused. Heinz blinked, thinking back to as he got dressed that morning, he remembered he placed a garter at the top of his leg, it was posted to him by Pinky.

"Ah I see..." Heinz said as his face grew bright red.

Perry chuckled, Pinky quickly got up and silenced everybody.

"Ok, now all the single men get up in one long row around the room. Perry has to now pull the garter off Heinz leg. Then the 'groom' and 'bride' have to launches it out. As the tradition knows the single man who has the garter... well we come to that later." Pinky said.

The other men chuckled. About 13 single men all lined up, all in various dark suits. Perry knelled again before Heinz and pulled his garter off. Heinz own face was red again, to girly.

As Perry had it off he threw it in a launch fashion before themselves at all the single men. To Perry and Heinz surprise, Baljeet caught the garter. He just beamed and nodded his head at the two men.

They grinned, then as the men were out of the way the women all lined up. There weren't a lot of single women.

Heinz took his small bouquet of flowers, nodded to the back before launching it behind himself.

'Even though this is supposed to be done by a woman, I don't mind following the tradition, plus I'm interested in seeing who will dance with Baljeet Tjinder.' Heinz thought.

It was very weird. Ginger launched herself up over the other women and caught the bouquet.

"MINE, MINE, MINE!" She screamed as she came crashing down.

Perry and Heinz chuckled, Ginger held onto the flowers tight, then ran after her boyfriend for the dance.

"Well, lets dance." Heinz said.

The DJ played the song: Best thing I never had by Beyonce.

Heinz and Perry chuckled and glided over the dance floor. All the other guests took their partners and danced as well. The song continued changing from one good song to the next, and Perry and Heinz were getting a bit tired.

It has been a long day. Whiles Heinz was enjoying the dance with his new husband, Perry had something else shooting threw his mind.

He was now married to Heinz Doofenshmirts. They have vowed to stay together forever. But... where would they live now?

Before the wedding, he has agreed with his parents that he will move out and live with Heinz some where. But where? He hasn't found a home yet.

Perry looked around and stopped his and Heinz dance after dancing for 2 hours. Heinz nodded as Perry pulled him a bit away from the guests, they all were still dancing.

"You alright Perry?" Heinz asked his husband.

Perry nodded his head, "Yes Heinz. I am thrilled, over the moon happy and I love you so much. But I just realised something... now that we are married Heinz... where will we live? Your flat in Danville has been closed down and nobody is allowed anywhere near that building any more. I've agreed to move out of my parents home and move in with you. But where should we live?"

Heinz blinked, they both sat down and nodded their heads. It is true, they now had no where to go. Just as Heinz was suggesting for a time inside a simple hotel or to rent a small flat together, his new 'in-laws' walked up to Heinz and Perry.

Linda smiled at them, "Perry Heinz? Is everything ok?"

"Yes mother, but me and Heinz are just trying to work out where to live now. His flat has been closed down and I lived with you guys in my en-suite. But now that we are older we should have our own home." Perry explained.

"We are sure to find something." Heinz said, not wanting to be dependant on his in-laws.

Phineas and Ferb were grinning like crazy. Lawrence grinned and walked of with Linda. Perry and Heinz looked to each other confused, what was that all about?

After a few minuets they came back, Linda handed Heinz and Perry a small box. Perry blinked and looked at them worried, he hopped this wasn't what he was thinking of.

"This is from all 5 of us Perry. Mom and dad wanted you to have it when they felt you were right to live on your own. Of course now that you have a husband and life partner, it fits even better." Phineas said.

Perry's face grew a bit red, Heinz looked to him. Perry looked back to Heinz. He just nodded, kissed his partners hand before nodding to the box. Perry breath calmly and carefully undid the red ribbon, he lifted the box and his eyes widened.

Heinz peeked inside the box, and his face gave of a surprise look. Perry pulled from the box a golden key, it had a key ring with the family photo on it. But to what was the key for? Perry then realised what they were just discussing.

There was just one last question that Perry had to his family, "Where guys?"

"Just opposite from our home Perry. You remember the Shapiro's moved out of that home a few years ago, and we've bought that house back. So we know where you always are." Lawrence explained.

"It has three bedrooms, a kitchen dinner, a living room and two offices. Just right for a starting couple like you two." Phineas explained.

Heinz shook all their hands and smiled, "Thank you very much. This is more then we could have ever expected."

Perry agreed. As the party was over and everything was tidied up again, the families left for home.

Perry and Heinz got into Heinz truck as they drove from the party back to Perry's old family home. They could see their new house was standing, picture perfect in the sun set. Heinz parked the car in he drive way and he quickly got out of his seat.

"Perry please stay seated, I just remembered another tradition." Heinz said.

Perry blinked, but nodded, he just undid his belt and watched his husband. Heinz walked around the truck, first he ran to the door and opened it, then he walked back to Perry. Lifted him up, bridal style and carried him inside their new home.

Perry couldn't contain his giggles and chuckles, everything was just perfect. As they two newly wedded husbands entered their new home they smiled. It was perfect.

Perry and Heinz looked around after Heinz let Perry go again in the hall way.

The hall way was dark, Heinz turned on the lights and they were eliminated with a yellow wall. The side of the hall way lead to a spacious kitchen, with a bar and a dinning room, threw the dinning room was then the lounge with a couch and a small TV.

Perry and Heinz found the broom cupboard and then proceed upstairs. There they found 2 bedrooms, one a bit childish, so Isabella's old bedroom and a guest room. Then a family sized bathroom.

They walked to the last room, inside was a nice sized master bedroom, with a double walk in closet and a small balcony. From there they could see outside to a small garden.

"Well Perry? What do you think of our new home?" Heinz asked, kissing the back of his life partners neck.

Perry leaned back and smiled, "I love it. It needs a bit of re-decorating. But it is perfect."

Heinz nodded, they both watched as the last party guest returned home. They then each had a shower separate and made themselves ready for bed.

As Perry was about to drop to sleep, it has been a long day, from 6 AM in the morning to 10 PM at night. But Heinz kissed him across his lips and then carefully down his neck.

"I don't know why Heinz. But I think there is one last thing to be done for this wedding." Perry said, but the couldn't guess what.

Heinz was smiling and eyeing his husband up and down. Perry felt very unsure under his view. But he seems to know what.

"I know what is missing Perry... I don't know if it is true, but on the honeymoon the newly married couple give each other to one another. Meaning they perform their love act in bed. If you get my drift." Heinz explained.

Perry started to breath harder, he stared at Heinz hard. Asking with his eyes if this was truly what Heinz wanted.

Heinz could read Perry like a book, this was going to be a new experience with him. After all he never had this sexual experience with anyone. Not even his best friend Pinky. Heinz knew Perry was still a virgin, because Perry once told him that every time he tried to have any sexual with anybody he was shot down coldly.

So Heinz was experienced in the love field, whiles Perry was like a newly hatched chicken. Heinz knew he couldn't go on the wild side with Perry yet, but show Perry the loving and calming side of sex.

Perry took Heinz hand and nodded his head, "Heinz, will you show me this love act please?"

Heinz kissed Perry passionately and deeply. Perry's breath was caught in his throat as Heinz was unleashing a tidal wave of love. Perry held onto Heinz. They lay down in their bed and performed a perfect act as one.

Perry smiled, after the act was done they laid in bed. Sleeping together, friends, best friends, partners and now husbands of each other. And all this, was thanks to the Love Bug.

The End.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Power down at 5%."

I pass out on my bed exhausted.

Perry rolls his eyes, he takes Heinz hand and look towards the camera: "We'll do it then for a final time. Quanktumspirit nor BlackBlizzard own us. We hope you all enjoyed the tale the two have written together. We have sure enjoyed this adventure."

Heinz nods his head, "This tale is one extreme adventure. Thank you to the both of you for putting your 100% into it. Also special thanks go out to: GiovanniGo and RoCuevas for reviewing every chapter written between the two."


End file.
